Ocean of Dreams
by Fox's Rose
Summary: Found in the ocean with her brother, she is taken to port to live a new life. It's when a certian pirate nearly kills her brother, stealing a ship, having grand adventures 'n rum, that she sees that life at sea, is far more enjoyable than on land. Jack/OC
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Preface:

All I remember from the day we were found was whistling of the wind and the crashing of the waves that threatened to take us under to their domain. The main thing keeping us alive was each other. Despite being barely conscious I was aware of what was around us, I turned my head to face my brother, who had passed out trying to save me from some falling debris. I tightened my hand which was around his own, giving it a small squeeze. 'Someone will find us... I'm sure of it.' I thought to myself, it was the only thing that I could do to keep myself from losing any hope of survival. After looking up at the sky one last time and seeing the bit of burning wreckage that use to be our ship from the corner of eye, I felt my eyes start to roll back into my head and my world turned completely back.

That was the day my brother and I met Elizabeth Swan, and the day that both of our lives changed, without any memory of what had happened before hand.

My name is Gabriella Turner, and this is my story, that I decided to share.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.1

_My name is Gabriella Turner, and this is my story, that I decided to share._

Since the day we were found by Governor Swan, and taken to Port Royal to start our 'new lives' one thing never changed with me. The love that I have for the ocean. Currently I was sitting at the docks, like I am every day before I went to work. My long dark blue skirt fluttered in the wind around my ankles, my toes gently dipping into the coolness of the water below, my beige shirt hung off my shoulders, showing my long neck and smooth skin, the sleeves puffed out down my arms until my elbows where they end. My medium dark brown hair was caressed by the wind, flying up from where it rested on at my lower back. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back and let out a long slow breath into the wind. It was going to be a beautiful day out, I could just tell. Behind me I could hear the two navy officers talking to one another, they weren't bright mind you, and very, very foolish. 'It's a wonder that they got in at all.' I thought dryly before standing up and dusting off my shirt, slipping on my back flats, I refuse to wear high heels, such wretched things they are...

I soon was on my way to the tavern that I worked at for part of the day, then going to the blacksmiths to help clean up the place since the owner does nothing but sleep all day anyways. 'Lazy bastard 'e is.' I thought bitterly and shook my head a bit. It didn't take me long to get to the tavern and walked in.

"Gabriella yer late." My boss, who is a fairly big man named Leon said with teasing smirk. The other females around laughed quietly, knowing this routine already. I looked out of the window and gave a mock sigh.

"So yer right. I'm again. Sorry sir." I said with a sarcastic tone and a slight roll of my eyes. "Jus' get ta work girl, there be customers comin' soon." He said and shooed me and the other females away to get everything ready.

I went down to the storage to bring up some rum and whiskey, lord knows that the men love the stuff. But so do I, so, there's no point in blaming them for liking the stuff. I hoisted one of the barrels over my shoulder and carried the other under my arm, closing the storage door with my foot easily. I walked up to the bar again and plopped the barrels onto the counter with practiced ease. I looked around the bar and couldn't help but smile a bit. I had only been gone for ten minutes top, but already the bar was starting to fill up already. I grabbed a tray and started going around to some of the new tables, doing my usual job unless Leon wanted me to go and get some more rum. The other females were scared to go down to the storage except for myself. I shook my head to myself and grabbed some empty mugs when one of the males grabbed my wrist, I smelt the whiskey coming from his mouth and I rolled my eyes.

"Not the one you want sir." I said and pulled my hand back before he could say anything. I was use to this kind of treatment. "Oi Sarah, yer regular's here!" I called over the crowd. Sarah, one of the females that did more than just served drinks in the tavern. Sarah was a beautiful female, she had long straight strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and she had sun kissed skin that glowed in every kind of light. She also had the most 'customers' as she put it. I smiled kindly at her and shrugged slightly as I walked away, heading to another table. Most have asked me why I never took any customers, my answer. Simple, I want to marry someday when I find the right person. Okay IF I find the right person.

The hours passed and the usual afternoon rush was over and done with. I got my pay for the week, plus the little extra that I got from the tables that I severed. I walked out of the tavern and down the road to where my brother William worked at the blacksmiths. I heard voices and cracked the door open a little.

"You cheated." I heard my brother say and I could just imagine the look he was giving the person. "Pirate." Was the response that was given.

I decided then to walk inside but I had to blink a little at what I saw. A man with black dreads was pointing a gun at my brothers face, and from the looks of things, I would have to guess that they just finished up a duel. I grabbed my dagger that I kept on my thigh and threw it right between them, causing them to look at me in surprise and weariness. My brother's usually kept brown hair was tussled and a light sweat covered his skin

"Having fun Willie?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms across my chest in a mocking manner. William watched as I walked over to them, the black haired man turned to me, watching with raised eyebrows. He had dark eyes, almost like the night sky, and his skin was tanned probably from always being outside. He wore a white puffy sleeved shirt with a blue vest, a sash, black breeches and black boots. I took out another dagger, pointing at his neck. "Don't move." I stated. "Or else I won't miss."

William started to relax a bit when I was close to him to get my other dagger. He leaned close to me and whispered into my ear. "Kind of close don't you think?" he said, and just knew he was pouting a bit. The man in front of us looked at us oddly. "What is a lass like you doin' with weapons like those?" he inquired, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Before I could answer though the door started to get banged against, most likely by the navy. The three of us looked at the door then at the man, Will and I jumped in front of the exit and the pirate cocked his gun. He told us to move but we stayed put, he was a wanted man after all. He even said please to us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Brown was starting to wake up. "This shot isn't meant for you." The pirate whispered, but before anything could happen, he fell to the ground thanks to Brown smashing an empty bottle over his head, that was when the navy burst through the door. 'Bought time they got in.' I thought dryly.

I watched my brother's face as Brown, like always took all of the glory. I nudged his arm slightly giving him a bit of a smile, and then looked back at the fallen pirate as the navy dragged him away. 'Jack Sparrow huh?' I thought.

I spent the rest of the day helping William clean up the blacksmiths as he told me what happened when I was walking over. I stretched my back out and leaned against the wall again, watching him work. I had pulled my hair into a braid, and changed into a pair of brown breeches, black boots and a cream coloured shirt. I always stole Will's clothes to wear, I preferred them than the ones I wore to the tavern. He never minded either, so it was easy to do so. We paused a bit and looked at each other, then went to the window and looked out. 'That's strange...' I thought frowning a bit. "You don't think somethin's goin ta happen do ya?" I asked tilting my head up to look at him. "I don't know... but best to stay prepared, go get your sword." He said and looked out again. I complied, bringing his sword along with my own. I slipped it through my belt and stuck my daggers into my boots, grabbing a few more, placing them in my sleeves for easy access. 'It's a strange night... that's for sure.'

It was when we heard the yelling that rushed out, fighting the pirates that we saw. We knew how to fight well, despite not getting any training from anyone. I don't know how long we fought, but we eventually got separated from one another. I stretched my neck out and took one of my daggers, throwing it into a pirate's neck. I ran past him and took back my dagger. I looked up, my eyes widening, I turned to Will's direction while pointing to what I saw. "WILLIAM! MISS SWAN IS GETTING KIDNAPPED!" I yelled to him. I know he heard me since he turned out, his own eyes widening, and whispered her name before starting to run over to her. But was stopped by a man, I didn't see what happened next since someone smashed something hard into the back of my skull, causing my world to go black, the screams of the people around me soon faded.

'Damn I should have been paying attention...' was my last thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch. 2

'_Damn I should have been paying attention...' was my last thought._

When I awoke next, I immediately went over to my brother who was just waking up like I was. We looked around a bit seeing the damage then we to the Commodore with the urgent news that the pirates had taken Elizabeth. Though, he seemed not to care, and her father, from what I could tell looked like he was ready to just jump someone. We then tried to get him to consider getting Jack Sparrow to help, but that was all in vain as well. That was when Will, kind of snapped, slamming his hand axe into the table in the middle of the map. "That's not good enough." He said forcefully. I placed a hand on his arm, telling him to calm down. "Anger only blinds." I whispered to him. The Commodore picked up the hand axe and walked over to us, saying that Will wasn't a military man or a sailor and that he was only just a blacksmith. I was tempted to say something, but the look in my brother's eyes told me not to, we left then, and knew what we had to do. Get Sparrow's help.

We came to the jail and went down to the holding cells. Sparrow was lying on the ground, acting like nothing happened and he wasn't trying to escape. I was looking at the bars, remembering when I helped put these in. I took the bone out of the locked and raised an eyebrow at the man before throwing it behind me. I couldn't help but smirk when Will finally admitted that this Captain Barbossa took Miss Swan. It seemed that Sparrow also was enjoying it as he started making fun of him with a straight face, then saying that he would gain nothing from helping.

"We can get you out of here ya know." I piped up, sending Will a meaningful look. "After all he helped build these, and I helped put them in." I said tilting my head towards my brother. Sparrow sat up a bit when Will explained how easy it was. "What are your names?" he asked curiously. "Will Turner and Gabby Turner." I said leaning back against the wall. Sparrow sat up some more facing will. "Short for William I gather. Probably named after your father. A good strong name." He said then turned his dark eyes to me. Yours is short Gabriella. Unusual name for a lass, but probably named after yer mother, probably her second name." He said "Very elegant." He smirked at the end. Will and I looked at each other then back at Sparrow. "Yes..." we said uncertainly. That was then when Sparrow stood up and decided to help us. They shook hands and Will lifted the door off, we quickly left after Sparrow got his weapons. We went under the bridge near the docks. We paused a bit and looked at the ships. Before Will could say anything, after Sparrow explained what we were going to do, Sparrow asked him another question. "Are you willin ta do anythin for this bonnie lass?" he asked. Knowing my brother I couldn't help but shake my head a bit. "Of course, I'd die for her." Was his answer, Sparrow then looked over at me and pointed. "And you?" he asked. "I'm just here for fun and to make sure he," I nudged my head towards my brother. "Doesn't actually get himself killed." I said. "Good." Sparrow said and we followed his lead. Will gave me an annoyed look but I just shrugged it off, after all my brother should be use to this by now.

We ran into the rush and waited for the navy to pass as they did their rounds. When it was clear we went over to the canoes and we all hid underneath one somehow and waited for the next set to go past before tiptoed into the water. Unfortunately, my brother is a klutz and stepped in something. When we finally got onto the ship, we drew our weapons. Mine being two daggers, Will's being his sword and Sparrow his gun. We went down to the main deck where Sparrow cocked his gun and held it in front of the one in charge. "Calm down now, we're just taking the ship." Jack said, and much to my disappointment, my brother tried to 'intimidate' the crew. "Aye, Avast!" He said pointing his sword at them, but they just laughed. It was pathetic mind you... Sparrow and I looked at each other and looked at Will, then back at each other before turning back to what was at hand.

We soon took the ship and started to sail out with Sparrow giving us orders. For some reason, I could handle the ship better than Will could, maybe it was from getting some of the navy men to show me down by the port. But just liked planned the Commodore came after us in the ship we wanted. We waited until all of the men were on the ship we took before the three of us landed on the Interceptor and cute the ropes before sailing away. I was sitting on the railing smirking at the navy's attempts to get us. We had disengaged the rudder so it wasn't possible for the ship turn. "We'll that was fun." I commented with a wide smirk. "Aye, it was lass." Sparrow said. I sat on the deck sharpening my daggers as Will told Sparrow our story of how our mother raised us by herself, then when she died, how we came out here looking for our father. He then started pestering Sparrow, figuring out that he knew our father. I had my guess at how Sparrow knew, but I wasn't about to say it out loud. I tuned the men out and stood up walking over to railing again and sat on it, looking out into the wide ocean with a smiling rising onto my lips. When I turned around to ask something I had to shake my head. Will was hanging over the ocean by the mass, if I had to guess, he had tried to get into another fight, probably about our father. I watched the two of them exchange words again before Will was brought back to the ship where he landed flat on his back. The only word I mainly paid attention to was Tortuga. 'So that's where we're heading.' I thought, a smirk making its way onto my lips as I turned my eyes back to the sea. 'This will be a very interesting voyage.'

Once we reached Tortuga, I could tell right away that it was a town of trouble. Or more specifically, a town of no rules. I was glad that I had bandaged my top half and wrapped a bandana over my head. 'If anyone else knew I was a woman here, I think I'd be in trouble.' I thought as I looked around. One woman came towards us, well more specifically Sparrow, and slapped him before walking away looking angry. The same thing happened again and I was ready to make a smart comment. We walked a bit more when Sparrow stopped us. "We will need some water." He said holding up his hands like he always did when he talked. We grabbed two pales full of water and walked over to the pig pen, where we saw an older man sleeping. He shot up, pulling out a knife in a drunken state. I couldn't help but smirk though at the man and tilt my head slightly to the side. I could just tell that Will was quite taken back from the smell so while Sparrow and the man talked briefly, I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. "Just throw your water over 'im." He looked at me then with a hidden smirk, causing me to smirk in return. When both males stood up, Will did just as I suggested and threw the water. Gibbs, the older man sent a glare at yelling that he was awake, but ever so calmly, as he could, Will just said that it was for the smell, which seemed to satisfy Gibbs.

The four of us made our way to the local bar. I watched amused as everyone fought each other drunk. I was standing beside Will, who looked almost terrified at the site. "Come on Willy, cheer up." I whispered to him. Sparrow then came over to us telling us to keep a sharp eye before leaving to the table where Gibbs sat. "Doesn't give much reassurance huh?" I said lowly so only my brother could hear. "It doesn't help that we're in a place like this." He whispered back. I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes. "This is usual in a bar Willy." I said, "Though this isn't something I'm very use to seeing." I chuckled a bit. "That's because I told you to only take the day shift." He said sending me a grin which I returned. We turned around a bit, having a feeling that we were being talked about. "Leverage... just like a pirate." I muttered, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Before Will could reply a very heavy woman, or should I refer to her as a whore... came up to my brother and started flirting with him, making him very uncomfortable than he already was. Luckily though, a man came taking the whore away muttering something about the young always taking away the goods. "This is just chaotic." Will whispered to me, knowing that I was thinking the same thing as him. I looked back at the table to see Gibbs and Sparrow grinning wickedly, they downed they clinked their glassed then downed the rum before slamming the mugs back down onto the table. 'So it begins eh?' I thought, closing my eyes briefly.

The next morning we went out to the dock where Gibbs found a crew. From what I could tell though, it wasn't much of one, and neither did Will apparently. There was about ten or so men, or ten or so in a half with the midget. "I think we've got the wrong captain out." I whispered to Will, who just nudged me to be quiet. I looked to Sparrow, seeing him giving me a disapproving look, and then going back to his men. He stopped in front of the last man who had a parrot on his shoulder and began asking him a question, apparently Mr. Cotton, as Gibbs called him, had his tongue cut out, so his parrot talked for him, not well, but it did prove that they were mad. 'Whether that's a good thing or not, is something entirely different.' I mused. One person spoke up, asking the benefits and I couldn't help but chuckle when Sparrow slowly approached the stranger, lifting the hat off their heads. Before Sparrow could really say anything the female slapped him sharply. Will bent down a bit and sarcastically asked if he didn't deserve that, but Sparrow said that he actually did, with the female nodding behind them. "You stole my boat!" she said angrily and stomped her foot. Sparrow held his hands up and said that he borrowed, with the intentions of bringing it back, though he didn't, surprise, surprise. "We'll give you another boat, a bigger one." I piped up smirking, when Will and Sparrow agreed. I then pointed to the boat we were going to be using. "We'll give you that boat." Will said quite pleased to be tormenting Sparrow. At first Sparrow was shocked but quickly agreed seeing the look on Annamaria's face. The crew agreed and they started towards the ship. Gibbs stopped Sparrow saying how it was bad luck to bring a woman on board. "It's worse not to have her onboard, plus Will's sister will be joining us as well." Sparrow whispered tilting his head towards me. With that said the four of us walked down the dock heading towards the ship to set sail.

It was a hard journey, and we were currently in the middle of a storm. The ship was rocking almost violently as the rain pounded down onto the deck, I was currently securing the line when a wave came over us. I don't know how many days we've been out at sea already. I became well acquainted with Annamaria and we shared a cabin together since we were the only females. I became accustomed to working on the ship, sometimes though, I rather just lay flat and do nothing. Sometimes I got away with it, sometimes though Sparrow would step on my stomach and send me a smirk as he went passed, saying if I was going to lay on my back, that I might as well be useful as a whore. That would always tick my off and I would tell him that I would throw my knife into his skull. To which he would just let out a bark of a laugh or grab the front of my shirt pulling me close to him saying that I better be a smart girl, since I didn't know what he could to. To that I always say that he doesn't know a single thing about me. With that I would pull from his grasp and climb up to the main mast and sit up there, keeping watch next to the crow's nest. Currently I was tying one of the main ropes down, standing my ground against the waves that crashed into us, Annamaria was at my side muttering curses under her breath. "So this compass of Sparrows... it doesn't point north, then where does it point to?" I asked her over the raging wind. "From what I've heard, it points to what you want the most." She replied back. After that we went back to work to secure the lines.

We got out of the storm finally but when looked around us, there was nothing but fog. In the distance I could see the wreckage of ships. I stood at Will's side, handing onto the rope as I peered down. "Amazing." I whispered in awe. I stared a bit more before heading off with Gibbs and Will. Gibbs then started to explain how Sparrow came looking for the Aztec gold, when he was the captain of the Black Pearl. That surprised us and we sent each other a knowing look, when Will said that Sparrow forgot to mention that little tidbit with us. Gibbs then started telling us how Sparrow got mutinied and left on an island with only one shot and that after a few weeks without food or water that it starts looking friendly. He then told us how Sparrow escaped and paused when Will asked what the rope was made of that he used to get the sea turtles. Pausing, Gibbs thought about it, meaning that he didn't know. It was then that we all turned around to see Sparrow standing there, looking a bit grim. "Human hair, from my back." He said simply then ordered the crew to let go of the anchor. Gibbs just smiled at what Sparrow said. I could tell it was a lie though, it was too farfetched to be true. Sparrow then looked at us as he spoke his next words. "The Turners and I shall go onto shore." He said and walked away with Gibbs following him.

I looked up at my brother as the two of us stood up. "Sounds like things are finally going somewhere." He murmured. I nodded my head in agreement and the two of us started to get ready to go to shore.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.3

_I nodded my head in agreement and the two of us started to get ready to go to shore._

Somehow the three of us managed to squeeze into the small rowboat that we set off in. It wasn't too surprising though that Sparrow told had me in between the two of them. I was looking out at the cave that we came into and looked around with my brother. Along the way Will asked what the code was if something happened. "If a man falls behind is left behind." Sparrow said simply, that put me on edge a bit, the same with Will. "No hero's amongst thieves eh?" he said. "Apparently not." I said leaning against my brother's back slightly. "For your bleak outlook on pirates, you two are well on your way to becoming one." Sparrow stated. We didn't say anything, what was there say? I didn't know if he was right, who knows, maybe by some odd stroke of luck he was. I was starting to enjoy living at sea, I didn't actually want to go back to Port Royal. 'Maybe my love for the sea, is finally speaking out...' I thought as I tuned back into the conversation. I looked over the edge of the boat, my eyes sparkled seeing the coins below us. "And you are completely obsessed with treasure." Sparrow said with a grin. "Are not." I said snapping my head to his direction as we landed on the shore. "That's not true, I'm not obsessed with treasure." Will said sternly as the three of us walked over to the cave wall to see what was going on. We went up the ledge to see what was going on below. Sparrow turned to us with a look I couldn't place. "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." He said quietly as came up to where he was. We looked through the opening and I had to bite my cheek in order not to say anything rash.

We watched Barbossa make his speech and kick the top of the chest in the middle off. 'The gold of Cortez... I remember reading about it.' I thought then noticed my brother wanting to go and save Elizabeth. Sparrow grabbed hold of him, telling him that it wasn't time yet and pulled the two of us down, so we were crouching so not to be seen. Sparrow looked at us sternly, telling us that it wasn't the right time then left. We looked at each other before following after him. I could tell that Will was getting impatient and question Sparrow why he couldn't just go now. Sparrow turned to us and asked us a question. He came close to Will as he spoke. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" he paused a bit. "I know it's difficult for you right now, so please stay here, right now, and... try not to do anything stupid..." he looked like he was going to say something else but instead started to leave. He looked over to me and I frowned, there was that same look again that I couldn't place. "The same goes for you luv." He said, causing my eye to twitch a bit, and then he really did leave. "I don't like this..." I whispered to Will. "Don't worry now Gab, I have a plan." He said and grabbed a piece of wood. I shook my head a bit knowing his plan and I followed him down the path that Sparrow went. When Sparrow turned to us, Will smacked him with the wood, knocking Sparrow out. "Sorry Jack, but I won't be your leverage." He said and dropped the plank of wood onto the ground before starting out. He turned to me though. "Gab stay here. If he moves, just kick him." He said before leaving. I leaned against the cave wall crossing my arms. I stared at the fallen Sparrow and had to shake my head a bit. 'This is nonsense.' I thought bitterly and pouted to myself. I closed my eyes a bit, forcing myself not to stare at him anymore, it gave me a weird feeling that I didn't like. 'Will, where are you?' I whined in my head. I didn't know where Will went off too but I stayed where I was. I heard a groan and opened my eyes again. Before I could speak Sparrow and grabbed me and pulled me to him, covering my mouth with his hand. "Easy now luv, looks like yer brother left ya with me." He said in my ear. I was tempted to kick him, but he tightened the grip he had around my waist. "Now, don't be going and doing that now, we ha'e ta get out of here with ya ali'e." He said again and pushed me forward along with the commotion that suddenly erupted while I was lost in my thoughts. Though he did let go of me and used me as a leaning pole. "You're brother has a good arm." He commented. He wobbled down the slope only to be greeted by the pirates that were down there.

"You're supposed to be dead!" one of men said, he had a balding head with long hair and beard. Sparrow blinked at him and looked down at himself while saying if he's not. The then let out a disappointed 'oh' and turned us around but swords blocked our way, he turned us around again only to have a gun cocked in our faces. "N' who's he?" the same man asked nodding towards me. 'They must be stupider than I thought to think I'm a guy.' I though dryly. Sparrow put up one finger to them. "Pearly." He said then made a face when the other pirates looked at each other. I rolled my eyes at him. "I think 'e means parley." I piped up when Sparrow started to say a bunch of words. He shot his head up. "Yes, that's it." He said and patted me on the back. "Such a good lad 'e is." He said making my eye twitch again. The pirates made disgusted faces at that. Seemed like I wasn't the only one wanting to kill Sparrow at that moment. A few minutes later Barbossa came over and looked at Jack, not at all paying me any attention. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked curiously. Sparrow just smiled that secret smile of his, the one where he knew something that no one else did. "When you marooned me on that island mate, you forgot one important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said. Barbossa smirked at that and started to turn around. "Oh I won't forget again then. Kill him and the boy too." He said and started walking away. The men cocked their guns and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. Sparrow then stated that Elizabeth's blood didn't work, and I shot him a glare, just telling him that he better not try and use me as his leverage. Barbossa told his men to cease fire and walked back over to Jack. "You know who's blood we need." He stated smirking a bit. Sparrow smirked back and I knew that he was going to get back at my brother. "I know whose blood you need." Sparrow said simply.

After that we were taken to the Black Pearl and I couldn't help but gaze at its beauty. I felt someone come up behind me and place their hands on my shoulders. "She's a beauty aint she luv?" Sparrow whispered in his usual deep husky voice in my ear. "Aye, she is." I whispered back and we were walked onto its deck. Currently we were sitting in the main cabin. Sparrow was trying to negotiate with Barbossa, trying to stick the man on an island by himself, it wasn't exactly working. Tossing me an apple Sparrow continued to talk before he sat on his chair, plopping his feet onto the table, where as I was just balancing mine on its two back legs. 'This really is going nowhere.' I thought and took a bit out of my apple. Before one of them could say anything, one of Barbossa's men came in, saying that they were catching up to the Interceptor. Sparrow and I followed the out of the cabin and up to the main deck and looked at the Interceptor. We then went up to where Barbossa was and once again Sparrow tried to negotiate with the undead man again. But it all went to deaf ears. "Lock 'em in the bridge." Barbossa ordered. A hand landed on our shoulders and we were taken down to the bridge forcefully. 'Great, just what I need.' I thought bitterly, feeling the bruise starting to form on my shoulder. We were locked in the bridge together, the iron bars slamming in our faces. We looked out of the peep hole before we were shot at. Sparrow yelled something about holes in his ship. Picked up a canteen, that was most likely Gibbs and tried to take a sip out of it. I stood up and went over to the cell door and poked it open. "Let's get out of 'ere." I said facing him before leaving through the door. Sparrow looked at the door and grinned. "Let's." He agreed and we made our way up deck, where the fighting was commencing. I shook my head a bit, not really all that surprised. We stood on the railing watching of the pirates failing to get onto the Interceptor. When he came towards us I stepped back and both Sparrow and I grabbed the rope, causing the man to fall off. We looked at each other, then where he went and shrugged. "Thanks." We said and got on, swinging to the other side. But our weight must have been too much cause before we could get onto the ship we swung right back again, knocking someone off of the ship. We swung back again and landed on the Interceptor next to Gibbs. "Jack! Gab!" he said in surprise. Sparrow handed Gibbs his canteen saying that it was empty then walked away. Gibbs and I looked at each other and shrugged before I went off to find my brother. I didn't see him on deck and went over to Sparrow and Elizabeth. Before she had a chance to say anything to him and went to her side. "Elizabeth, where's Will?" I asked. That got her to think straight as she ran off to find him. I shook my head a bit and looked up the same time as Sparrow, and then we looked at each other. "Monkey." We both said and ran after it. We crawled along the fallen mast trying to catch the damned thing. We almost got it when it climbed onto something or rather someone. We looked up to see Barbossa with that creepy smile on his face. "Thank you Jack." He said grinning. Sparrow straightened up a bit, and I did the same. "Uhm ,you're welcome." He said slightly confused. "Oh no not you, we named the monkey Jack." Barbossa said. I had to cough to keep from snorting from how ironic that was. Barbossa yelled that their fate was restored and the crew yelled. We looked around uncertainly, giving them weary smiles, and hoped that we wouldn't be put in the bridge again.

We were soon tied up against the mass with the others from the ship and when the ship exploded and ran over to Barbossa and tried to punch him. "You bastard! How could you!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my wrists tightly, stopping me from attacking him. "Now listen hear missy. I've done well not to let any of the crew know of yer gender, but that's all going ta change now!" he said and flung me into his men. As much as I tried to struggle, they kept touching me. I let out a frustrated yell as I tried to hit one of them. "Such a feisty little Miss aint she?" I heard one of the men say, and the others agreed. Before anything else could happen, my brother climbed onto the railing. 'Thank the sea he's alive' I thought as everyone paused at the sight. Will jumped down onto the deck and pointed to me. "She goes free, and so does she." He said soon pointing to Elizabeth who was still tied up. Barbossa walked over to Will. "What's going through your head boy?" Barbossa asked. Behind him I could see Sparrow begging my brighter not to do anything stupid, and I was doing the same in my head. "The girls go free." Will repeated. Barbossa just laughed at him, even more when he cocked a gun. "There's only one shot boy, and we can't die." Barbossa said. Will then jumped onto the railing again holding the gun to his neck. "You can't but I can." He said seriously. When Barbossa asked his name, my brother answered, saying who our father was, but not mentioning me. 'He always tries to protect me, I should protect him once in a while.' I thought struggling against the men who were holding onto me. Barbossa asked will for his terms and he said for Elizabeth and myself to go free, as well as the crew not to be harmed.

What I didn't except from that agreement was to have my hands tied in front of me and forced to walk the plank. Will tried to make his way to me, calling Barbossa a lying rat. Elizabeth was at his side, refusing to go without him, and he had specified that she was to go back to the navy. I walked closer to the end of the plank and looked down at the dark water, feeling a small sense of dread in the process. I turned to the pirates who were waving their swords in front of me and telling. "Ya don' know how ta do anythin' but be puppets n' yell do ya?" I said. Barbossa just smirked at me. "We're pirates missy, it's 'bout time you realize that." He said and turned away. I looked at my brother and inclined my head a bit before turning back to the water, watching it swirl under me. I suppose I was taking too long because the large man of the crew stomped on the plank causing me to wobble a bit. I didn't lose my balance as I sent the man a smirk. "See you in Davy Jones then." I said and jumped into the water. I didn't surface for a while as I swam to the shore. When I did come up for air though, I heard another splash behind me, most likely it being Sparrow. I unbound my hands and started swimming closer to the shore. When I got there turned around and glared at the ship. "That's the second time I've seen that man leave with my ship." Sparrow said behind me. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, which he ignored and walked into the forest. "So how are we going get off this island Sparrow?" I asked following him. "That's Captain Sparrow luv." He corrected with one finger in the air. I rolled my eyes watching as he went to a tree and knocked on it a few times before taking a few long steps to the sand and jumped a bit. "It's said you were here for three weeks, that's a lie isn't it." I stated. He paused a bit, and I knew then, that it was. He turned to me and walked over coming fairly close. I could feel his natural body heat radiating off of him. "I was here for three days. The rum runners used this as their base." He said and lifted up a door before going down. "You can probably thank Norrington that they went out of business from the looks of things." He said before coming back up with two bottles of rum. "So that's your adventure?" I asked sarcastically with a slight smirk. He just shrugged and went to pass me. "Welcome to the Caribbean luv." He said and walked passed me. "Oi Sparrow." I called to him crossing my arms over my chest. He paused in mid step before turning to me with raised eyebrow. "Aye luv?" he asked curiously. "Aren't ya goin ta share?" I asked with a smirk and walked over to him. He held out a bottle of rum and grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I liked ya better than yer brother." He said. I grabbed the bottle of rum and chuckled. "No point being at each other's throat when there's rum and the vast ocean in front of us." I said with a grin. Sparrow nodded and grabbed my arm. "Then let's make the best of this." He said raising his bottle up. I copied him and then we both ripped the cork out of the bottle and clanked them together before taking a deep healthy gulp. I smiled as the liquor ran hot down my throat, sending a soothing feeling throughout my body. 'It's been way to long since I've had rum.' I thought as I took another gulp. We went down to the beach and sat there for the rest of the day drinking our rum. Soon night came and we made a bonfire, must have been to rum or something but we started dancing around the fire singing 'Yoho Yoho a pirates life fer me!' Soon we both got dizzy and sat on the ground beside each others. I took another long gulp of rum and grinned up at the sky. "Ya know luv, when I get me ship back I plan on teaching this song to everyone." Jack said grinning. I looked over at him curiously and leaned back against one of my arms. "Like the song that much eh?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me with a thoughtful look. "Aye." He said taking another swig of rum. I looked up at the stars again before taking a swig of rum. "What drives you Jack?" I asked quietly, pulling my knees to my chest. "Pardon luv?" he asked sitting up a bit more and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What drives ya ta be a pirate known all across the world?" I asked. There was silence between us for a while as Jack thought of an answer. "It's a dream." He said simply. I swirled my rum around in its bottle leaning against Jack for a bit. "Ya know what me dream is?" I said suddenly looking over to Jack. He took a swig before looking down at me. "What luv?" he asked. "Ta sail. Ta sail across the oceans of the world and ta see what there is ta see." I said. "E'er since I was a girl I loved the ocean." I said closing my eyes a bit and took another swig of rum. "Then come with me when I retrieve the Pearl, sail with me and the crew. We'll sail till the ends of the earth, and see e'erythin' there is ta see luv." He said grinning down at me. I stared at him in surprise, but I chuckled away. "Give it some thought lass, I'll await yer answer when I get me ship back." He said and took another swig before passing out. I looked down at him and chuckled, taking another gulp of mine I looked up at the sky. "Sail on the Black Pearl eh?" I mused with a grin before looking back at sky. "Yer not such a bad guy like I first thought Jack Sparrow." With that I laid down on the sand, letting myself fall victim to the sweet grogginess of rum.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.4

_With that I laid down on the sand, letting myself fall victim to the sweet grogginess of rum._

The next morning came too early for my liking. I rolled onto my side, and lazily opened my eyes. I looked around me at the island as I sat up. "Right... rum, bonfire... getting thrown overboard..." I muttered to myself bitterly before walking over to the dugout and going down. "I wander what I can burn. Cause I doubt Elizabeth will remember where the island is." I mused. "But I'm going to save the rum." With that in mind I started bringing out barrels of booze and dried wood out. I stashed a few bottles of rum on my person and kept a few by the side for later. 'Why waste the good stuff?' I thought to myself with a shrug. By late morning, Jack was still sleeping, and I had a good sized fire, without wasting the rum. I was nursing a bottle at the moment, taking more casual gulps than the night before. I through another barrel into the pit and stood casually as exploded. "Yoho, Yoho, a pirates life fer me." I whispered in a sing song voice, and then chuckled softly. I watched the fire burn while swishing the rum in its bottle. I then started to ponder a bit. 'When did I decide to call Jack by his name?' I thought starring into dancing flames. 'I suppose it was thanks to last night, when he asked me to sail with him and the crew when they got the Pearl back.' I chuckled again. "I never would have thought I'd ever get asked that." I shook my head a bit, throwing another barrel into the fire and took a swig of rum. The barrel burst and I heard someone muttering in panic. I turned around, hiding the rum in my hands, so see Jack looking in horror at what was burning. He ran up to me exclaiming. "You burned all the booze... the shade.... the rum!" I had to stop myself from cracking up as I continued to swirl said rum in its bottle again. "Yes, the rum is gone." I said without much thought. "Why's the rum gone." He asked, looking as if he was in pain. "It burns nicely don't you think?" I said with a smirk and motioned to the fire. 'At least Elizabeth will be able to see where we are.' I mused. "But... the rum!" Jack said in almost a whining voice. "Is right behind you Sparrow." I said simply and took a swig of rum. Well I would have if Jack didn't take mine and took a gulp. I have him an annoyed look but he just waved it off. "Ya owe me luv." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another bottle. I ripped the cork out and took a gulp. "I don' owe you nothin Sparrow." I said simply and walked back to the beach. I paused a little and turned back to Jack. "If you wanna keep some rum, better keep it on yer person." I advised then sat down on the beach again and looked out at the ocean again. Soon I was joined by Jack again, and held out his hand for my bottle. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him, letting him take a swig before he passed it back. "We'll wait until someone comes, no one can miss a fire this big." I mused.

A few hours passed when we spotted white flags of a ship and a small boat heading towards us. When the boat landed, I couldn't help but pale a bit. It was the navy. 'Oh joy...' I thought bitterly as they landed. Jack and I stood up and started to back away until they held up their guns, pointing them at us. "So what's yer plan now luv?" Jack whispered to me while the soldiers came towards us. "Go peacefully?" I asked with a shrug, "Or try to convince them to let us go?" I said a bit weakly. We were surprisingly not cuffed or bound but were forced onto the boat that took us to the navy ship. When we got onboard I was quite amused when I heard Elizabeth telling her father that they needed to find my brother, but of course since he and I did help Jack escape and take a ship, we were probably labelled as pirates ourselves. I did resent the fact that Governor Swan was going to let Will die, but there wasn't much that I could do as I listened to the dispute between father and daughter. "I wonder if that would have happened between my father and I." I mused out loud, though quietly. "Probably not luv. You have his cool head, when his emotions weren't taking over." I heard Jack say from beside me. Before I could say anything though, Jack started walking to the Governor and Commandant, causing myself to follow along with the soldiers. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes as he talked. 'Using people left and right he is.' I thought with a roll of my eyes. 'I'm probably just the same as everyone else as well. A tool.' Jack was trying to convince the Commandant to go after the Pearl. It wasn't working at all though as the Commandant always had a stick high up his ass. It was only when Elizabeth decided to use the man's desire for her against him, and herself as well. As long as I have known my brother and Elizabeth, I have always known that they loved each other, but I couldn't do anything it since it would too troublesome to get the two to admit it to each other. I shook my head when the girl admitted to accepting the proposal, even though I could tell she didn't want to. Jack, being the imbecile that he was, was quite pleased with the news. I hit him over the head to get his attention back to Norrington. "Have a lil to much rum?" I asked sarcastically to him. I noticed Elizabeth look over at me and looked back at her. I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit at her, calling her an idiot in my own way. Instead of chaining us, Norrington said that Jack had to corporate and help them get to the cove, and then be silent as the grave.

"While you are doing that Mr. Sparrow, Miss Turner will explain to me what exactly has been going on." Norrington said looking at me with a slight glare. I stared back at him, challenging him to even try something. "What Elizabeth has said, is what has happened." I stated simply. "That's Miss Swan to you Miss Turner." Norrington corrected. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and rolled my eyes. "Bastard." I mumbled under my breath.

I don't know how long it took to get back to the cove, but I was already ready to skin someone alive. I never realized how irritating I found the people from Port Royal until I was away for as long as I was. They were stuck up and demanding. 'Hm... no wonder Elizabeth and I never actually got along in the first place.' I mused in my head. Currently I was seating next to Jack on a boat, with our guards, and Norrington and some rowers heading towards the cove, again. But of course, Jack was coy enough to use Elizabeth, or should I actually say the future Mrs. Commodore against him, saying that it would be a shame if the man lost her thanks to the pirates and that Jack and I should head go to the cove ourselves, and convince Barbossa to come back out with his pirates, and blah, blah, blah. I placed a hand on my forehead massaging it a bit. This was giving me to much of a head ache already. Soon though, it was just me and Jack again, with him rowing us into the cove. "You're just full of shit aren't you?" I asked blandly, looking forward into the deep mist. Our backs were toughing, keeping each other upright. "It's all a game to get what I want luv. Remember I'm a pirate." He said and I could just feel the smirk that was playing on his lips. "I gathered that already." I said dryly. After that a silence surrounded us, but I wasn't sure if it was a good one, or if I should be weary of it. 'You never know with Jack. At least one thing that's written about him is true. He's despicable.' I thought dryly. We ventured further into the cave until the navy was out of site. I looked down at the water, seeing the small glitter of gold from the little light that we had. "Have you thought about it yet luv?" Jack asked me suddenly. I looked up and over to him. "Thought about what?" I asked, not thinking that he remembered asking me anything. I heard him chuckle quietly, he probably figured that he caught me off guard or something. "About joining me crew once I get the Pearl back and sailing with us." He said with another smirk, I'm sure of it. "Am I out of time to think about it?" I asked with a smirk of my own, nudging him slightly with my elbow. "Not at all luv, but you might want to make a decision soon. I 'ave a feeling that this adventure is goin' ta be done soon enough as it is." He said. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. "I'll take you up on yer offer Cap'ain. I'll sail with you and the crew." I said, feeling my smile widen at my words. I felt another chuckle pass through Jack's chest. "Good answer luv, I'd be glad ta ha'e ya with me crew." He said and silence surrounded us once more. When we landed, Jack started off towards the area that Barbossa and his crew were before. He motioned me to stay back and to say silent, which I replied with rolling my eyes at him. He paused before going and walked back over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. He had a good half a head on me so I looked up at him when he bent down. "Now, be a good luv, and stay here, don want me newest crew gettin shot now do we?" he said and smirked. "Aye Cap'ain, but I'll fight if I have ta." I warned him, causing him to smirk more. "Good ta hear. Now stay here savvy?" he said and left making his way over to Barbossa. I leaned against the wall to my right and watched him. 'I doubt I'll ever understand him.' I thought.

The crew was hooting loudly as my brother was bent over the chest of gold. I really should tell my brother to stop getting into these situations... but I knew it was useless, it was how my brother was, how he always was. I shook my head a bit and watched the two men who I acknowledged carefully. Barbossa was going to make a speech until Jack came through the crowd. I would have laughed at his expression, clearly it was one of disbelief, that once again, Jack had escaped the island. I looked at Will this time and our eyes locked. I smirked at him and placed two fingers at my temple and moved them towards him, it was my way of saying hello silently to him. I saw him smile, glad that I was alright, and that Jack hadn't done anything to me while we were on the island. I listened to Jack as he sold the Royal Navy, out, just like I figured he'd do. At least Will wasn't going to die, that was something good in my books, if he did, I think I'd kill everyone here, including Jack. Oh well, I'd have figured something out in the end. I snuck from the space I was in, getting closer to the action. Will and Jack both noticed this, and I caught Jack's eyes. He was planning something, and I waited to see what it was. Jack skimmed his hand across the Aztec gold picking up a few in his hand and as he spoke he dropped them back, except for one, which he slid into his hand. 'Sneaky.' I thought as Will, who had also seen this action started taking offense to what was being said. Barbossa and Jack soon made an agreement, and I could only roll my eyes at how stupid pirates were. 'But that's exactly what you're going to be.' A small voice spoke in the back of my head. 'You're going to be a pirate, you're going to fill your dream.' I thought about that I really did. I'm going to be following in a dream that I always wanted, I was going to travel the ocean.... When I snapped back to my senses, it was only Barbossa, Jack, Will, myself and a few selected pirates from Barbossa's crew left in the cave. 'Did I really zone out for that long?' I wondered.

I was looking at the treasure as Jack and Barbossa talked. I was fingering my sword lightly. I knew Will was watching me like a hawk. He always did if he thought I was going to do something stupid. Well, if you call take a man's sword from its sheath, then pushing said man into the water that surrounded the treasury. Then I suppose that is stupid, but not if you consider that it was for a good cause since I gave it to my brother, when his wrists were finally free. Though on the hand, the rest of the pirates came after us because of that. Jack was fighting with Barbossa, but I needed to keep my sights on who I was fighting. These guys never give up, though I can't blame them, it would be pretty bad to be done in by a girl. I kicked the guy in front of me in the chest knocking him to the ground then swerved around my sword meeting another's. I smirked as I pared with the man, forcing him to move back. I slashed down when he went to block causing our swords to clash against each other. I gripped mine a bit tighter with my hand and brought out my dagger with the other. I shifted my weight down suddenly, causing two bodies to collide with one another. I rolled out of the way before they could fall on me and I stood up once more, heading over to my brother who looked like he was having some trouble. Before I got very far though I heard the slicing of air behind me and ducked before my head rolled off of my shoulders. I swept the man off his feet and jumped up onto my own, kicking the pirate's head in the process. I looked up preparing to block an attack when I was caught off guard. "So it really is an undead cure." I said blandly, starring at the skeleton in front of me. He let out a yell then charged, our swords clanking at each strike. I didn't always block, merely sidestepped. I did that more when the other pirate joined. I had tucked my dagger back into my sleeve as I fought. I planned on saving that for later, I had a feeling that it would be for the best anyway, well more so safer than anything else. Now most people probably not notice a third pirate coming up from behind them since all their attention is aimed at the ones they were fighting. But thanks to dealing with drunks at the tavern I was well aware of it. I kicked one of the pirates into the other before clanging swords with the third pirate. Now let me tell you something, it's hard enough handling two with one sword, but three with one sword was where I drew the line. As I fought I spotted something made me pause for a second. One, was another sword to fight with, the second though was Jack, but in skeleton form, shining in the moonlight. "Interesting..." I mused, kicking up the second sword and using it to defend myself. I kicked them down once more before I started feeling the dullness of exhaustion catching up on me. I sighed heavily and sheathed my sword throwing the other one expertly at the pirates, also just so happened to have been lined up perfectly, so the sword went right through them. I then picked up a broken post slamming it through them as well and stepped back wiping my hands in the process. I looked over at my brother to see Elizabeth. "Oh hello there, when'd you get here?" I asked curiously making my way over to the two. Will and I both grabbed a bomb lit it and stuck it into the middle chest of the pirates we fought before pushing, or in my case kicking, them into the shadows where they went boom. While walking away, I snatched the medallion that our father sent us and snuck up to the chest. When Jack and Barbossa were near, Jack sliced his hand, then through his coin to me. I had already sliced mine and when I caught his coin, I gave him a smirk, even as Barbossa cocked his gun at him. Before anything could happen though Jack shot him. "You carried that pistol for ten years now and you wasted that shot." Barbossa said smugly. "No he didn't." I smirked, releasing the two coins. "Gabriella Turner mate. Ya ne'er asked me fer me name." I said holding my bloody dagger in my other hand.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.5

"_Gabriella Turner mate. Ya ne'er asked me fer me name." I said holding my bloody dagger in my other hand._

Barbossa looked back at Jack then dropped his pistol and sword. Will had his arms around Elizabeth, keeping her from running. He sent me a look and nodded back to him slightly. I turned my eyes back to Barbossa and Jack, watching as Barbossa fell back after saying that he felt cold. His eyes staring at the ceiling lifeless, an apple rolled off his hand. He must have been planning on having that, the first thing he could eat in years. I didn't look away as I pulled the lid to the Aztec gold back on and went down from it. I watched Elizabeth walk off and looked at my brother in the eyes. I smiled to him and nodded him off towards Elizabeth, knowing he was the only one who could do any comfort for her. "You better kiss her this time Willey." I said teasing him before walking away. I bandaged my hand easily and looked through the gold and treasures, heading over to Jack who was looking through the treasure as well. I spied my brother and the female that he loves from the corner of my eye. 'Come on you coward, just kill her.' I thought when they were about to, Jack started throwing the treasure behind him, making them smash onto the ground loudly, disrupting the two of them. "What was that?" I hissed, getting irritated. Jack looked at me in mock innocence. "Do what? I'm not doing anything." He said grabbing some goblets and a crown which he put on top of his head as well as some pearls. He paused before turning around, seeing that I had my back to him and looking through the treasure myself. I heard him come up behind me and before I could do anything I felt something cold and hard being placed around my neck. I looked down seeing a gold necklace that held a single ruby on the chain. I turned around to say something to him, but he was already walking away from me. He paused at my brother, probably telling him that he should have went for it, then continued walking on. I smiled softly, lightly tracing the ruby before tucking it into my shirt. I walked up to my brother and linked arms with him. "You didn't do it, did you?" I said looking up at him knowingly. "She has a fiancé... it wouldn't be right." He said with a sigh as the two of us started walking. "But it is right in your heart." I pointed out. When Will didn't say anything I looked at him, giving his arm a small squeeze. "Crash the wedding then, and pronounce your love. I think it would quite something don't you?" I smirked up teasingly at him. "You plan on going with him, don't you?" Will stated more than asked. I nodded. "That I plan on." She said softly. We came to the row boat and got in. Jack was in the front, I was next, then Will who was rowing then Elizabeth. The Black Pearl was gone, there was nothing left to do. Elizabeth apologised about the crew leaving Jack behind, but we all knew that it was the code.

A few days later, Will and I snuck into square, which held Jacks hanging. I was wearing my brother's clothes again, brown breaches, a white puffy loose shirt with my chest bandaged again. I wore a black cloak around my shoulders, and a plain black hat that covered my face and my hair that I had pulled back into a ponytail. I had the gold necklace that Jack gave me still on and it was slightly flashing in the sunlight. A minister was reading off Jack's crimes. I couldn't help but smirk though at everything that he's done. I saw Cotton's parrot fly over our heads, settling himself on the flag, that two officers were holding up, and taking a crap on one of their shoulders. I nudged Will and nodded towards the flag, the two of us turned back, making our way out of the crowd. I pulled out my dagger, getting ready for the show to begin, but easily hiding it so no one could see it. We walked over to the Commodore, the Governor, and Elizabeth. "Here's your chance lover boy." I whispered to him. As the minister was talking I looked over watching everything. I could see that Jack caught sight of the necklace I had out, and I stuffed it back into my shirt. I was listening to Will greet them the Governor, Commodore, and Elizabeth as he stared at his love. "I should have told you the very day I met you. I love you." He said. I heard his cape make a sound as he turned around. "Nice wording there Willey." I whispered to him as we got ready, we pushed through the crowd and I brought out my dagger. They were already putting the rope around Jacks neck when we started making our way over. Will finally got enough of it and yelled move just as the guy pulled the trigger. Will through his sword so it landed in the wood, giving Jack something to stand on, before charging up onto the stage. I followed the suit, with a roll of my eyes. I went over to Jack while Will took care of the big guy I tried to cut the rope with my knife only to give up and put it away. I went over to the main pole and took out my sword, cutting it instead just as Will through the death sentencer into the crowd. We then flipped off the stage and with Jack we ran. I tossed the boys a rope, letting them make the path while I kept it clear. We were almost there, just passing the pillar to the yard by the lake when we were surrounded by navy. The three of us were back to back with one another, circling around until Norrington came towards us, his blade out and pointing at Will and myself. "I figured that there would be an attempt of escape. But I never would have thought it would be you two." He said Governor Swan came up behind Norrington with a disappointed look. "I gave you both a pardons, and this is how you thank me, by throwing your lot with him? He's a pirate." The Governor said. I walked in front of my brother, answering for the both of us. "And a good man." I said. "If we have to be hung, then so be it. But know that our conscious will at least be clear." I said simply as Norrington took a step closer to us. I didn't flinch as I felt his sword glide against the side of my neck. "Have you forgotten your place Mr. Turner, Miss Turner." Norrington basically spat at us. My brother and I both smirked. "It's right here." We said confidently. "Between you and Jack." Apparently Norrington didn't like that answer, and neither did the Governor. Will pushed me behind him when Norrington tipped his sword up. I ended up bumping into Jack who placed his hands onto my shoulders, giving them a small squeeze, giving me some reassurance. I relax slightly thanks to that though. It was then that Elizabeth came over and stood next to Will, taking his hand in her own. "As is mine." She said sternly. The Governor looked shocked and ordered the navy to lower their weapons. He had to repeat it again more sternly this time. Hesitantly, they did but the look on Norrington's face was one of disappointment, since he realized that Elizabeth loved Will just like he loved her. I looked around, just watching, and not saying anything until Jack turned the two of us around, muttering something about spiritual, or something about it. He then came back over to me, grabbing my hand. "Oh and Will, nice hate." He said as he dragged me up the steps and turned us around again. I was going to say something but the look he gave me said to just let him speak, for now as we backed up. "This is a day that you'll always remember, the day..." he trailed off as we fell backwards off the platform. "You daff buffoon!" I spat at him before we hit the water.

When the two of us surfaced and couldn't help but glare at him. I looked up at Will and did my usual greeting, having a feeling that we were going to be meeting again soon. One of the officers pointed out to the ocean seeing the ship we followed his gaze and smirked seeing the Pearl. "Shall we luv?" he grinned looking at me. "We shall." I grinned back and the two of us started swimming to the Pearl easily. Along the way Jack looked over at me with another one of his grins. "I see you kept the necklace I gave ya." He said knowingly. I felt warmth creep up onto my cheeks, not looking at him. "What can I say, it's a trinket from my first adventure at sea." I said with a small smile on my lips. I heard Jack chuckle at me, but he didn't say anything. He knew as well that I did, that I enjoyed the adventure. When we came close to the ship, Cotton threw a rope for us to climb. I grabbed onto it with Jack as the crew pulled us up. I chuckled softly as we shot up into the air and swung over the deck we let go of the rope only when we were sure we weren't too far from it and dropped down. I landed on my feet in a crouched position before settling for sitting on my ass. Jack though, had landed on his ass and back. He sat up and looked at the crew who came to greet up. "I thought you were suppose to keep to the code?" Jack said trying to act like grump, but everyone knew that he was just as glad that they came to get him. "We believe the code is more like guidelines." Gibbs said then held out his hand to Jack, to stand. I stood on my own, tilting my hat off, and looked at everyone. Cotton handed Jack his hat, which he put on, then Annamaria came over putting a coat over Jacks shoulders, saying that the Black Pearl is his. He walked over to the helm and gripped it, a bit then gently caressed it. I couldn't help but hide my smirk seeing the happy faces of the crew. Apparently their looks didn't unseen since he started ordering them around. I walked up to Jack chuckling softly, hearing him singing lowly. "So Cap'ain, what do you want me ta do around the ship now?" I asked as soon as he shut his compass. I was standing at his side, I had taken off my hat and my cloak, looking out ahead with a small smile on my face. I looked up at him with a raising my eyebrow teasingly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders smirking at me. "I'll find somethin' for ya luv, trust ol'Jackie with this. After all, 'e's yer captain now." He said. I took his arm off my shoulder smirking back at him. "As long as it's actual work Cap'ain, I don't plan on bein bedded that easily." I said and walked away from the helm, trying to see if there was anything that I could help with on deck. I was well aware of the eyes that were staring at me while I walked away. Turning my head slightly I smirked at Jack and I knew right then, a game had started between the two of us. What it was, I didn't know, but I was looking forward to it anyway. 'Look out world, there's a new Pirate on the water.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.6

'_Look out world, there's a new Pirate on the water.'_

I know what the game Jack and I are playing now. It was a game to test my sanity, or that's what I believe anyway. Jack tested my endurance and just about everything else with the things he got me to do on the Pearl for the few months that I've been here for. The first month though Jack really did push me beyond my limits, just to see if I really had what it took to be on the Pearl. I didn't mind though, it helped me see and realize that this was something I wanted to do. The second month was where it started getting a little odd now. When I first started out on watch duty, I mainly stayed up at the crows' nest just watching the horizon, it was a few nights later that things became weirder. I was on watch again in the crows nest when I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I turned my head a bit when I spotted Jack. It was the first time him come out of his cabin in days, as far as I knew, just strolling around the deck. From what Gibbs had told me, Jack was trying to figure out the course that we were going, or something like that. He was cradling a bottle of rum in the crook of his arm, I watched him from the corner of my eye. I didn't make any movement from my post, not wanting to interfere with his time. It was only when he started taking swigs of rum that I started to feel parched. I mentally scolded myself for not sneaking some rum up with me. I had heard someone chuckling below me and I couldn't help but look down at Jack, to my surprise though, he was looking back up at me with a knowing smirk. He was holding the rum up shaking it slightly, it was still pretty much full, so I assumed that he had just started.

"Ya look thirsty luv. Come down he'e and ha'e some rum." Jack called up still smirking that smirk of his. Deciding that I might as well go down, I stood up, feeling the stiffness in my legs from how I was sitting. I scaled down the mast with little trouble. When I reached the bottom, Jack offered the bottle of rum to me, which I gladly grabbed. I tilted my head back while taking a swig, sighing in relief when I felt the familiar burn down my throat.

"Thanks." I said handing the bottle back to him. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked over a Jack with a small smirk on my face. I looked back up at the sky for a moment, feeling the wind pass through my hair. "So what brings you out at this time of night Cap'ain?" I asked curiously. The two of us walked over to the railing, both of us taking swigs of rum from the bottle.

Jack didn't say anything at first, but took out his compass, holding it out in front of me. "Do you know what this does luv?" he asked, his knowing eyes shining in the moon light. When I tried to reach for it, to see it, he held it higher, so I couldn't touch it.

"Come on luv, take a guess."Jack said, but in a more playful sort of tone. I dropped my hand that was reaching for the compass, but took the rum from him instead and took a swig.

"I don' know Cap'ain, shouldn't I point North?" I asked tiling my head to the side a bit. Jack just shook his head, grinning now. I never got much of an answer when I asked about the compass, all that I know is that it didn't point North, but it was very special.

"No luv, it points to what the person who is holdin it wants most." With that said, he took my hand placing the compass in it, motioning me to open it. When I did, the compass spun around a few times before coming still, pointing out to the ocean, then switched to Jack. My eyes widen at this and I quickly closed the compass before Jack could see. I knew he was looking at me, expecting me to tell him what it pointed out to, but I refused. I handed him the compass back, but kept the rum.

"I should... go back on watch Cap'ain..." I said, still quite shaken by the compass. I turned my back to Jack, taking another swig of rum. I could hear the faint sound of Jacks chuckling as he walked away, probably back to his quarters. Running a hand through my hair, I knew then that I wasn't going to have such restful nights anymore.

Since that night, whenever I had watch, Jack was always came out too, and we usually spent some of the night taking about nothing, or not even acknowledging each other. I share a cabin with Annamaria again, it's nice to have another female to have around that I can actually relate to. I still wear the necklace that Jack gave me that day, I still don't know why I do, but if I had to admit it to myself, it was one of the first pieces of jewellery ever given to me, and that I've ever actually worn. It was night out right now, and as usual I was on watch. We had dropped anchor when the sun had set. The brightness of the full moon shone down on the deck and the waters below. I was currently leaning against the railing looking out to the abyss that was the ocean. I wondered if Willey and Elizabeth had wed already, or if my brother had been charged. These are some of the main things that I reflect about when I'm on watch alone. I don't know who has it after me, but I didn't mind. I heard humming coming from behind me and straightened up a bit looking over my shoulder. I couldn't help but crack a smirk seeing Jack strolling out of the captain quarters. I turned aroun leaning against the railing again and crossed my arms over my chest.

"A bit late ta be singin Cap'ain, all the crew's asleep." I called over to him, and pushed myself off the railing. Turning to me I watched as Jack studied me a little. I don't know when it happened, but it started becoming a habit of his now, when I had a watch. He would either come out of his cabin, or already be out when my shift started, and would just watch me, sometimes he'd look me up and down taking in my slender form and such.

"Just the person I was lookin' fer!" he said with a grin while walking towards me. I didn't know why it made me shiver slightly, the look in his eyes was more intense than it usually was. I stopped walking towards him, crossing my arms across my chest again.

"And you were lookin for me why Cap'ain?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow at him, which has started to become quite a habit of mine. Jack continued to walk towards me until he was just a few inches away. I started to get use to the fact that he didn't know what personal space meant now, so it didn't bother be anymore when he did this. I saw him smirk a bit, in a way that told me he was planning something. Whether I should be frightened or not, I didn't have much time to think it over.

"I want ya ta come with me fer a little walk." Jack said simply while wrapping an arm around my shoulders, making sure I didn't have a choice in the matter. I just nodded my head, letting him lead me to where ever he was going, and surprisingly enough it was his quarters. I furrowed my brows a bit, hoping to whatever higher power there is, that he wasn't going to try and get me drunk just so he could have a bit of fun.

"Cap'ain?" I asked, starting to feel a bit apprehensive about this. I had never been in his cabin before, and I was quite surprised when the two of us entered. It wasn't as disastrous as I first thought it was going to be, but it wasn't absolutely clean either, which is what I figured. Jack closed the door behind us and he sat me in a chair at the desk in the room, sitting across from me. I tilted the chair back on its two back legs and waited for Jack to say what he was going to.

"We plan on stoppin' near Port Royal ta gather some supplies." He started. I put the chair back on all four legs and leaned forward a bit, about to say that I was going to come along, but before I could, he started up again.

"I'll be goin alone. It's too risky for anyone else, e'en you. Yer a wanted pirate now luv, ya just can't waltz in like ya use ta." He stated with a careless shrug. "I want ya to be on watch with Gibbs when we drop anchor 'till I get back savvy?" he added looking at me.

I leaned the chair back again, letting out a deep long sigh. "Aye Cap'ain." I said in defeat. 'Damn and I really wanted to visit Will....' I thought sadly. I had closed my eyes a bit when I sighed, so I didn't see the look on face of thoughtfulness. When I did open them back up though, he was still starring at me, another unreadable look on his face. I tilted my head a bit blinking slightly. "What?" I asked curiously.

All jack did was smirk at me and shook his head, placing one of his fingers in front of his lip. "That's fer me ta know luv." He said simply. I could only take a swig of rum to keep my thoughts clear. 'Looks like another game has started and I don't know what the rules are again.'


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.7

'_Looks like another game has started and I don't know what the rules are again.'_

I was on watch with Gibbs again. We had dropped anchor near Port Royal a few days ago, and watched as Jack left the Pearl to Port Royal. I was still disappointed that I couldn't go along, but I suppose that it was for the best after all. Everyone knew me there, and also knew that I was now a pirate so I suppose that it wouldn't be safe there for me anymore. I was brought out of my thoughts hearing Gibbs start to sing as he walked around with his bottle of rum in hand. The man couldn't hold his liquor to save his life it seemed. I chuckled softly, taking a swig of my own bottle that I cradled in the crook of my arm. It was a full moon that night; it was beautiful if you asked me. I was humming to myself quietly, despite having an uncomfortable feeling that had settled in the back of my mind a few hours before hand. I looked over at Gibbs from my spot on the railing that I was sitting on, he was stumbling a bit from the rum, but still looked in high spirits, despite the look of caution on his face. 'He must feel it too.' I mused silently, watching the water from the corner of my eye. I never knew why I loved the ocean so much, or why it always calmed me, but it did, it was a way that I stayed relatively sane on this ship.

"Gab." I heard Gibbs' voice from across the deck. I blinked a little, I must have zoned out again. I shifted my weight a bit looking at the first mate cocking my head to the side. "Yea?" I asked, wondering what he wanted to ask. I never really talked with Gibbs, he always seemed to keep distance from me, since the day I agreed to travel on the Pearl with Jack.

"Why'd ya decide ta join tha crew?" he asked curiously while making his way over to me and leaned against the railing starring out at the water.

I took my time to answer that, there were many reasons, curiosity being a main one. "I donno, guess I just felt like havin' a different change of pace in life. Different way of livin' ya know?" I said softly, then took a swig of rum again seeing him nod his head. "But really though, the ocean has always been callin' me, e'er since I was a lil girl, I would always stare out of the ocean fer no reason, mum always said that it was cause I took after my father..." I chuckled a bit at the end of that. "Guess there's some truth ta that after all." I smiled a bit bitterly at the ocean.

Beside me I could tell that Gibbs was thinking about what I said. I wasn't here cause Jack bribed me, I wasn't here cause he owed me anything either. I was here for me own cause and to discover myself. "Yer a brave lass Gab, I miss judged ya." Gibbs finally said giving me a kind grin, I returned it and held out my bottle to clink with him. 'Aye ya did Gibbs, but that's how ya get ta know someone." I said. We clinked bottled and took a swig, then continued waiting for Jack to return.

Soon we spotted something coming towards the Pearl and went over to the other side. "Looks like Jack found a different way to come o'er." I mused seeing him use a coffin as a boat. 'Not exactly the best thing to use though...' I thought with a shake of my head. Gibbs went over to the side and held a hand out to help Jack up on board, but instead he got handed a dead man's leg. 'Pleasant...' I thought and it seemed that Gibbs shared my thought on that as well. The crew started to come up deck since Jack was back, everyone being curious as to what he had gone to land, to get. Once Jack was on deck Cotton handed Jack his coat while Gibbs and I shared a look. We caught up to Jack as he walked up to the helm. Gibbs was the first one to speak, asking Jack if everything went according to plan. Jack said that it was, and when asked what he went to get, he pulled out a piece of bundled cloth waving it in the air a bit. I frowned some seeing that, it made the feeling in the back of my head grow with more unease. 'What exactly is on it... ?' I thought, continuing to follow Jack and Gibbs. For the past few days before he left, he had been acting very, very strange, more strange that usual strange for Jack, which just caused for someone to become alarmed, in a way. The rest of the crew blocked Jack's way, not looking too pleased as it was. I don't blame them though, they were expecting gold, or something shiny, heck even Gibbs was expecting the same as them. Jack looked around at the crew, each in the eye, when our eyes met, all I did was raise an eyebrow, I wasn't here for gold, or anything shiny, and he knew that, but his eyes were still unreadable to me.

"Shiny eh?" he said looking around once more. The crew nodded, then demanded to know what was on the cloth that Jack kept a tight grip on. Though, before anything could be said, or done, Jack, the monkey Jack, appeared out of nowhere, as its undead self, which still freaked me out whenever I say it in the moonlight, and took the cloth from Jack, and ran across the deck. Jack tried shooting it with his own pistol but it was empty, so he took one of the crew member's pistol and shot it, making the monkey drop the cloth. The midget... don't kill me for that, I keep forgetting his name... anyway, he went over and opened the cloth with a not very impressed look on his face, he stated that it was a key. Jack went over to the midget, taking the cloth from him and held it up for everyone to see.

"Actually, it's a drawing of a key." Jack stated, seeming to be proud of it. I furrowed my brows as I looked at that picture, wondering where I've seen it before. I hardly forgot things, especially when it came to anything that had to do with the ocean, or being a pirate. With that thought, I knew what I was looking at, long before the others would catch on. I tuned everyone out while they were babbling about the drawing of the key and walked away from the group thinking to myself. I stopped in mid step though as another thought came to mind. 'Why would Jack be wanting that key though...' I wondered, coming out of my thoughts just as Jack told us to go in a certain direction. I overheard Gibbs and the midget talking, and knew that the feeling I had was one that the whole crew felt.

The rest of the time we sailed through the storm we were in. Jack had locked himself in his cabin once again and we sailed blindly through the ocean. I was sitting on the rail again looking out into the fog, it didn't settle me like it usually did. Most of the crew was down in the galley most likely eating and chatting, I felt no need to do that though. I finally had a moment to myself where I could just think about everything that has happened in the past few days, especially with the dealing of the compass. I couldn't put my mind to it. 'I desire Jack? How can that be? Sure he's attractive, and he's a pirate, so it does show... but... that can't be right.' I shook my head vigorously and gave a short bark of laugh. "Jack doesn't have relationships... just lovers." I whispered heatedly. Trying to convince myself that it was just a fluke more than anything at all. I jumped off the railing, rubbing my head slightly thinking of getting some rum. I had to pause at that thought, and chuckle. Since my first adventure with Jack and joining his crew, I pretty much always turned to rum, just like how I wanted to do back in Port Royal when served at the tavern. I didn't notice until now, how dark it was, and I guessed that most of the crew were asleep in their hammocks. Stretching out my arms, I rotated them a bit before deciding to venture down through the males cabin to get to the storage area for the rum. Just when I came close to going down I felt a hand on my shoulder, tilting my head back I saw Jack giving me a curious look.

"'n what do you think ya doing luv?" he asked looking down at me. I gave a small chuckle and nodded towards his lamp. "The same as you Cap'ain, gettin some rum." I said with a smirk. Smirking back at me Jack went down first motioning me to follow him, which I did. Just like I figured, they were sleeping in their hammocks, not knowing that Jack and I were walking through, I had to keep myself from laughing since some of the crew were talking in their sleep, this was quite amusing to say the least to me. We went down the second level to the storage area. I took the lantern form Jack when he fished out his keys and putting them into the locked door. We entered and Jack took the lantern again from me. He swung it around and the two of us looked for the rum. I never thought a storage area could look creepy, and it still didn't to me, but it was amusing to say the least. I felt Jack nudge me in the arm before he started walking away, so I followed him. 'I guess he can have a soft spot when he wants to.' I mused to myself. We ducked under some shelves until we came to the rum rack. Once again I was holding the lantern as Jack bent down to get a bottle. He turned it over a bit and nothing but sand fell from it. He was about to say something when a voice spoke suddenly.

"Times run out Jack." The voice was deep and a little bit raspy. Jack grabbed the lantern from my hands and held it up walking towards the voice. I followed him out of my curiosity, not knowing what it was going to get me into. We rounded the corner and I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread that was coming to me so suddenly. It was only when I heard Jack speak, that I knew why I was feeling what I was.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner." Those words just about gave me a heart attack. 'Father...' I thought when my father turned his head towards us. I wouldn't even be able to describe him to you, really I couldn't. Jack said a few things to my father before noticing that I hadn't moved from my spot where I apparently grew roots too.

"I see you got the Pearl back." My father said looking around a bit, his eyes were weary like he didn't want to be there. Jack just nodded, holding the bottle of rum that was in my fathers hands.

"Aye, I did, and with help. From your son, and daughter." Jack said proudly. My father looked at Jack, almost in wonder. "William? Gabriella? So they became pirates after all..." my father said, sounding a bit disappointed. It was then that I decided to come out of the shadows.

"No... just one of us really... father." I said quietly coming over to Jacks side. My father stared at me in wonder, taking in everything. He stood up, his bones cracking unhealthily, even to me. He came over and raised one of his hands placing it on my cheek hesitantly.

"It's me father, Gabriella." I said softly, biting the inside of my bottom lip. "Gabriella..." my father whispered, stroking my cheek very softly, almost as if I would disappear on him. "You look just like your mother." He whispered again. I smiled softly at that I had gotten my father's eyes, while Will had gotten our mother's, it was something I was always proud about having. "I thought I would never see you again." I said quietly.

Before anything else could happen though, Jack cleared his throat. "As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, you came here for something didn't you?" Jack said. At that my father pulled away from me, but not before giving me a fatherly smile, in which I returned to him. My father sat back down looking at Jack seriously.

"He sent me." He said, and when Jack gave him a confused look, my father continued. "Davy Jones." I sat down on one of the barrels, leaning against one of the supporting beams. Jack passed me the rum bottle which a took a small swig of, before passing it back to him. I listened to the two of them with a half an ear, letting the other half listen to my thoughts. 'So... father works for Davy Jones then...' I thought sadly. I listened as my father told Jack how he was strapped to a cannon and sunk down into the ocean, unable to die. What was news to me though, was that Jack made a deal with Davy Jones. I stood up though hearing my father saying that Davy Jones' beast will be coming for us, since Jack now has the black spot. My father paused at my side but we didn't look at each other.

"I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this Gabriella..." he whispered to me and before I could say anything to him, he disappeared through the ship. I looked over at Jack who was looking at his hand in basically fear, and pulled it down, watching as the black spot appeared. I looked at Jacks face and gulped a bit. "What now Jack?" I asked quietly, forgetting to call him captain.

"We head for shallow waters..." he said in a calm voice, before panic finally took over him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.8

"_We head for shallow waters..." he said in a calm voice, before panic finally took over him._

The two of us woke the entire crew, trying to get them to move fast. Thankfully no one noticed that I was there since I made quick work on getting up deck. I climbed up the mast to avoid being crushed by the mass of males coming up. Jack held his hand up in the air closed as he ran through the bodies, ordering the crew to get to land. When Gibbs asked him which port, Jack only said to go to land. I came from the main mast and watched as the monkey swung down suddenly, grabbing Jacks hat throwing it over board. Before Gibbs could give the order to get it back, Jack interrupted, saying that the just needed to get to land, then dashed away. I noticed him holding a cloth in his hand and decided to follow him, Gibbs thought the same thing as myself, but he just didn't know what had happened. We found Jack hiding under the stairs, petrified, but I couldn't blame him for that, having Davy Jones' beast come after him, wasn't a pleasant thing to know. When asked what was after us Jack said that it was nothing, and that he was just being strange. He and locked eyes for a brief moment and I just nodded to him, for a bit of reassurance. With Jacks order for land and the rest of the crew confused as to why we were heading to land on such short notice.

We got lucky if you ask me. In a few days we found land and docked the Pearl on its shores. What we didn't expect was to be ambushed by the natives there, everyone except for Jack and myself were taken away by said natives. Everything seemed to be going well... I think anyways. Jack seemed to be their leader, or god, or something of the sort and they probably thought I was his servant or.... something along the lines of that since they made sure I was at his side, no matter what... and I meant no matter what, so I think they think that I'm Jack's lover... or something. Day and night I had to be at least two feet from him at maximum. Though, Jack would probably say that it would be for the best, since there was always a risk of something happening to me, but I find that a little too convenient for my tastes. I don't know how long we were there for, it seemed to be a few days. The tribe here didn't like my appearance apparently, so they took away my baggy shirt, leaving me in my breeches and wraps, which I'm thankful for since I would have acted violently if they took them off. My shirt was tied around my waist since I refused to let them take with them. Jack had painted eyes down his face and a necklace made out of human toes around his neck, plus a feathered crown that sat on his head. As for myself, my eyelids were painted black, then went down my face to my cheeks where they gave it a bit of swirl, then dabbed blue around it. When they came to my stomach I to struggled with the villagers, until Jack wrapped me in his arms and his warm breath hit my ear, when whispered for me to just let it happen, which I did, feeling heat come to my cheeks. They then drew something on my stomach with red, I haven't looked at it yet, and I really don't want to even if Jack said that it looked good on me. Currently I was leaning against Jack's should since I wasn't allowed to sit down. His eyes were closed, but with eyes being painted on his eyelids, it didn't look like it.

"Looks like the savages brought some new meat up." I whispered quietly to Jack, knowing that could hear me easily. He gave me a grunt in response, probably trying to figure out how we could escape this island without being eaten.

When I looked at the person they brought, I had to stop myself from gasping. There tied like a pig on the stick, was my brother, and from looks of things, he was starting to wake up, when he was awake enough to think properly he looked at us, while we looked back. Jack stood up and I followed him as we walked towards Will. Jack started poking Will a few times, then met my eye and I just tilted my head down and shook my head like it was no good. I made eye contact with Will and just shrugged a bit as Jack dealt with the tribe. "Don't do anything stupid." I mumbled to him while poking him a bit. Jack came back over after saying something else and nodded to me a bit, while my brother tried to get Jacks attention again by saying that he and Elizabeth were arrested when we helped Jack escaped and that they needed our help if Jack and I went with him back to Port Royal. Jack paused on the spot and turned aroun catching my eye, which was in a slight glare. He walked towards the tribe saying something else, I didn't know what, I never tried to speak to the tribe and looked back at Will when the tribe started cheering.

"Save us." I whispered to my brother before walking over to Jack, placing my arm over his shoulder. The two of us watched as the tribe took Will away, probably to where the others were being held, while Will asked us what was said we went back over to his chair slowly as the tribal men all left. "I hope we get off this island soon, I miss wearing a shirt." I mumbled to Jack.

Of course, Jack, being Jack, slid his arm around my bare waist, something that I was starting to get use to since he did it often as he could. "I think you look lovely without that shirt on luv. It makes you look so much more... feminine." He whispered into my ear in his husky voice, his callused fingers gently rubbing my side.

"You just like seeing me almost naked." I whispered back with a slight roll of eyes. When we came to Jack's 'throne' he let go of my waist and sat down. Soon the tribe was in high spirits, it looked like it was they were going to celebrate something I made a face and shook my head at the sight. Two of the younger tribe members came to Jack and put something behind his ears or something like that. From the smell of it, I gathered it was garlic. I leaned over to Jack when the two came over to me and did the same thing. "I think their up to something." I whispered to him a little on edge. Jack didn't answer me thought instead he picked up the toe necklace and took a bite out of one of the toes, which caused me to look away in disgust. "Just not right..." I muttered under my breath. Jack must have heard my because he chuckled quietly at my side.

I sent him a bland look which he ignored, like he usually did. The tribes men started piling wood in the center of the huts, and I could tell that Jack's ego started to swell a bit. He stood up from his throne with me trailing behind him, and threw his arms us.

"No, no, no. More wood big fire. I am chief, was big fire. Go on." He encouraged them, he turned to the two 'guards' that always stood at the throne and got them to leave their spot to put more wood on the pile. When the tribes' back was turned to us, we looked at each other and took off. We ran across a bridge and down to a smaller part of the tribal area, making sure we weren't being followed. When we were about to jump, we stopped just short of killing ourselves and looked down at the canyon below us. I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed through my nose. 'Now how are we going to get across?' I thought bitterly. Jack pulled me away from the edge and looked at the long sticks of bamboo. He picked one up and held it in his hands.

"I don't think that's going to work." I muttered quietly. Jack seemed to agree and put the bamboo stick down and started looking for something else. We decided to walk into one of the huts and looked around. I had to say though, they collected a lot of modern things. I tapped Jack on his shoulder, spotting two ropes nearby and pointed them out to him. "I think that's what we need." I whispered to him. He looked over to where I was pointed at and grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you on the ship." He said walking over to the coiled rope. He took one and placed it over his shoulder and was about to walk out with me behind him, with my rope, when he spotted something. He picked up a can of Paprika, I looked over his shoulder, standing on my tiptoes as he turned it over, the bottom had 'East India Company' written on it with their symbol underneath. I noticed Jack's eyes widen a bit and turned around suddenly crashing into me. Now, I should probably say this, just so we're clear... when I'm not on my tiptoes, I reach Jack's forehead, when I am on my tiptoes, I'm basically the same height as him. So when he turned around as suddenly as he did, and crashed into me, something very unexpected happened. We kissed. It was a complete accident, that freaked me out immensely, due to the fact, that one, I never kissed anyone before, two, I have never been in any intimate relationship with anyone in that kind of matter, the only one who I've ever been close to has been Will, and finally three, I don't know why but I enjoyed it much more than I probably should have. Now, I'm going to guess that you think that we stayed like that right? Well... you're wrong. As soon as I felt the pressure on my lips I jumped back, and let out a startled yelp. I must have missed stepped cause I soon falling backwards. If it weren't for Jack grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him, I probably would have let the whole tribe know where we were.

"Now luv, I can't imagine that I'm that bad of a kisser hm?" Jack said teasing me, probably with a very egotistical smirk on his face. At the moment, I have pretty much pressed into his chest with his arms on my bare shoulders. My cheeks were burning, so I gathered that my face was quite red. Pushing myself off his chest, which I would admit was as toned as I figured it was, and turned around not facing him.

"I shouldn't have been standing so close behind you. We should probably get going now in case the tribe comes here." I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as I could make it. Thankfully or unthankfully, depends on how you look at it I assume, Jack didn't say anything, he walked around me still holding onto the Paprika and nudged me a bit in the arm as he passed.

"Don't be so down luv. First we have to escape here, then we worry about our kiss savvy?" he said, smirking, I just know he is. I looked up at him, feeling the burning in my cheeks lesson, to see that he didn't have the perverted look on his face that I thought he'd have. This was a rare look, one of understanding and one that looked like he cared. "Aye, we'll worry about it later." I agreed softly, only to see him grin back at me.

"Then let's go." He said and walked out of the hut with me in toll. It was when he stopped suddenly, and I bumped into him, did I realize why he suddenly sounded disappointed. "Oh bugger..." There in front of us were the tribes men, I gulped a little and dropped the rope I was carrying. Jack did the same thing then unscrewed the top of the paprika, and shook it onto himself, saying something about seasoning. I bowed my head, placing my hand on my forehead and shook my head with a sigh. "Now we're in for it..." I mumbled quietly. "Eaten alive and all that good stuff...."

We were soon tied up with the rope we were carrying on the long bamboo poles we were looking at before, then carried off to back to the main part of the tribal area. Four posts were placed around the wood pit, and I figured that, that was where they were going to place us, so we could burn... that's such a pleasant thought isn't it?

Around us the male tribesmen were dancing and hollering around in celebration. 'And lucky us, we're the main course!' I thought bitterly. The men who were carrying us walked over to the pit and put us over the pit using two of the sticks to hold us up. "Wonderful..." I murmured, looking down at the wood that was soon going to burn us alive. I'm sure how long we were there for, waiting for something decent to happen. I was counting how many ways there was to annoy Jack before we were burned live, but I couldn't think of anything, thanks to Jack and that damned accident kiss. Soon one of the men came running in with a lit torch, exclaiming something, probably about fire. He leaned down, ready to seal our fate, when one of the younger ones came running into the village. Everything came to a pause as they turned their eyes onto Jack, since, he was their chief after all. Once Jack then the signal to go, they all ran to whatever had happened. The one who was carrying the torch dropped it on the grass near the pit, joining his people. Unfortunately though... that almost set the wood on fire.

"That's not good." Jack and I said at the same time. Jack leaned down and tried to blow it out, only making sparks fly onto the grass, and wood, starting them on fire. "You idiot..." I groaned, watching as the fire pit started on fire. We started struggling, trying to ourselves loose so we get free, while the fire started getting higher, and warmer. It was only when we had struggled enough, that we pretty much jumped off the supporting sticks, landing on our sides and backs. I rolled onto knees, groaning and muttering about the pain, then got onto my feet, and having to walk hunched back so the pole I was tied to didn't drag on the ground. 'A fine mess you got us into this time Jack...' I thought bitterly and started walking away or rather hobbled away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.9

'_A fine mess you got us into this time Jack...' I thought bitterly and started walking away or rather hobbled away._

I don't know what happened to Jack actually... I kind of just left him... on the ground... by the fire pit. I was more concerned of finding a way to unbind myself from this accursed rope around me. I hobbled my way down to where I faintly remember seeing some weapons at. I looked up and grinned, seeing a sword that I could use. It was only when I had it in hand and was about to cut my ropes loose when I heard a grunt behind me. I turned a bit and saw two of the tribal people there, I couldn't tell if they were female or male. I gave them a sheepish grin and used the sword, cutting my hands free before they could do anything. I strapped the sword to my waist and started to untangle myself. They seemed to realize what I was trying to do and charged at me. I let out a yelp and violently twisted my body, using the bamboo pole strapped to my back to knock them down. Grinning I finished untying myself and grabbed some knives, putting them back into my boots and strapped them to my arms. I untied my singed shirt and put it back on then tucked it into my pants. "Jack owes me a new shirt." I muttered before leaving the village, trying to find the rest of the crew as quickly as I could.

I made it through the forest, without running into any of the natives on the land. I sighed in relief, seeing the Pearl, still at where we left her and ran over to the ship, meeting up with the crew and my brother, minus Jack. I jumped onto Will's back, not feeling like running anymore, once I was close enough to him. Will, being accustomed to me doing this supported me easily. "Where's Jack?" he asked as once we close to the Pearl. "Beats me, though I'm sure he'll be a'ound 'ere soon." I muttered into my brother's shoulder.

Gibbs gave order for everyone to set sail, but Will wouldn't leave without Jack. Well, that didn't last long when we heard Jack yell at us to wait. He was at the far end of the island running towards us, it was a few seconds later, that we saw the tribe running after him, yelling. I jumped off Will's back and started climbing up the Pearl's ropes to get on deck, agreeing with my brother, it was time we left. It was a bad climb onto the Pear and we could. I was leaning against the railing with carrying a bottle of rum in my hands. I was standing next to Will, trying to get him to tell me why he was all the way out here in the first place. I knew he was leaving a few parts out as he told me that the wedding was cancelled and that he and Elizabeth were arrested, as well that I had a warrant as well for helping Jack escape, and becoming a pirate. I didn't tell Will that I met our father, I couldn't put myself up to the task of it. Once Will saw that Jack was finished talking with Gibbs, he went over, and I followed, taking a swig of rum, to help the nerves. Lucky for me, the paint was almost gone from my face, making me very glad. I already knew how this conversation would end and couldn't help but roll my eyes. 'Jack will convince Will to get him the key to save Elizabeth.' I thought simply with a shake of my head. I went up to the helm and stood near Gibbs as Jack and Will 'talked'.

"Sometimes I'm surprised he's my brother." I said quietly, watching at how easily it was for Will to semi believe Jack. "Aye, but he's doin' it fer someone he loves." Gibbs said with a grin, watching the two as well. I chuckled quietly. "That may be, but he should know Jack by now." I sighed shaking my head. Before Gibbs could say anything Jack turned to us and took my rum taking a swig. "Somethin' you two wan ta tell Ol' Jack?" he said swishing the rum around and raised his eyebrow. I smirked and shook my head, taking my rum back for a bit and took one last swig before handing it back to Jack. "Say what Cap'ain? It's a gorgeous day out, and we're not gonna be eaten." I shrugged and grabbed Will's sleeve, dragging him with me.

We dropped anchor again and all got into two rowboats, heading into the jungle. I was seated in the first one with Jack, looking out into the jungle. I could see the shapes of its inhabitants watching us from the trees and shadows. I would have asked Jack why we were here, but he didn't look like wanted to explain anything. Looked around at the houses that were starting to appear around them in the marsh, they were entering. "Who lives here?"I asked quietly, watching as the trees started getting thicker, and the sky started to disappear. The only answer I received was. 'Her.'

We came to a lone house that was in the darker parts of the land. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine, looking at the people who seemed to have come out and greet us. We came to the dock and Jack got out of the boats saying that Dalma and him were close and that there was nothing to worry about. He then turned to Gibbs who said that he'd look out for Jack, and then turned to me. "Mind the boats." He said then walked up to the house. I turned to Will, who turned to Ragetti, who turned to Pintel, who turned to Marty, who turned to turned to Cotton's parrot who turned to Cotton, repeating the same thing, leaving Cotton to sit at the docks. We followed Jack up to cottage and followed him in. Will and I looked around the house amazed, or at least, that's how I found the house.

"You..." we heard a woman say and we turned around to the voice and stepped forward. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner." The woman, who I guessed already was Dalma said. She was dark skinned with thick dark locks. She then turned her gaze over to me and placed a on my chin, lifting it up as she looked at me. "As do you, Gabriella Turner." She smirked, obviously knowing something.

"You know me?" Will asked a bit perplex, taking her attention off of me. I felt another weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when she had looked at me, almost like she was trying to tell me something, or realize something. "You want to know me." She said with that same smirk. Before Will could say anything though, Jack intervened, saying that we came for her help and that we weren't going to leave until we got it. Dalma brought us over to her table that she was sitting when we came in and sat down. Will and I sat down at the table and I looked over to Jack, and saw that he was staring at me before turning his gaze on Dalma and Will. "What service may I do you?" Dalma asked not hiding the fact that she was teasing my brother. I shook my head a bit and kept a close eye on her, having a feeling things were going to get serious. Before Will could answer though, she turned back to Jack, asking for payment. He brought out a cage and uncovered it. He then pulled his gun and shot Jack, the monkey, saying that he brought an undead monkey. Dalma took the cage and released the monkey, who ran to the back of the hut. I tilted my head a bit, and watched the monkey climbed onto what looked like a bed, where mostly likely someone was laying down on since I could see a pair of boots from where I was. Dalma blocked my gaze and looked at me, telling me to keep quiet. Will then put down the cloth with the key drawn on it, saying that, that was what we were looking for. Dalma's eyes grew dark, from what I could tell, as she stared at the drawing of the key. She then turned to Jack, still serious as she went to sit down.

"The compass you bartered from me it cannot lead you to this?" she asked, starting to smile knowingly. Jack looked up from the hat he was looking at. "Maybe. Why?" he asked, causing the woman to smile bigger. "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She said amusingly, then turned to gaze to me, the exact same time that Jack did, before he looked around Dalma's place some more. I blinked at this and turned my sites back to looking around her home, keeping on ear open to what they were talking about. Dalma began saying the key leads to a chest, and it was inside the chest that we want. Gibbs then asked her what was it inside the chest, probably hoping it was gold, just like Pintel. I heard Ragetti gulp and asked if it was anything dangerous. Still amused, Dalma leaned back into her chair before sitting up, asking us if we knew about Davy Jones. When everyone nodded, Dalma continued. From what I could tell, it seemed that as she spoke, there was passion behind her words.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked, interrupting Dalma. She just smiled, running a hand over his own. "What indeed." Was all the she replied with, with a smile. Gibbs paused a bit, unsure if he should say it, but he did. "The sea?" Pintel went next. "Sums?" Then Ragetti, with the oddest answer yet. "The dichotomy of good and evil?" That caused everyone to look at him oddly. I shook my head, seeing what Dalma was getting at.

"A woman." Jack and I said together, catching each other's eye before looking away. Dalma sat back in her chair with a smile. "A woman. He fell in love." Gibbs shook his head, saying that he heard that Jones fell in love with the sea. But it seemed that Dalma wasn't going to have it and was becoming annoyed. "Same story, different versions. All are true. See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untameable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused was to much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." She said a matter of factly. I leaned forward in my chair, frowning a bit, wondering how she knows so much about this. 'Unless....' my mind started coming to conclusions. I noticed that Will was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with where this all was going, and I couldn't blame him, he was being forced away from Elizabeth. The others were talking about how Davy Jones placed his heart into the chest that we were looking for. 'All in all though... you do have to feel sorry for him though....' I thought.

Will stood up from his chair facing Jack, and he was not pleased with being used again. Jack didn't take offense to Will's tone, and went on to say what the plan for Will was going to be. He was about to turn to leave when Dalma stood up and held out her hand. "Let me see yer 'and." She said. Jack was about to protest but saw the look she and I were both giving he made a face and gave her the hand that I helped him bandage before we came to the cannibal island. I didn't bother to rise from my seat, I was quite comfortable at the moment. I turned my head, watching Dalma unravel the bandage, revealing the black spot to everyone else. Gibbs and the other did some superstitious thing I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Dalma went into the back muttering something to herself. She then came back out with a large jar... filled with dirt, and handed it to Jack. I had to bite my cheek at the look he had on his face at the site of the jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." Dalma said. Jack took the dirt and examined it before looking back at her. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt..." he said looking unconvinced. 'That is what land is made of Jack.' I thought smirking Dalma nodded her head. "Yes." She said simply. "...Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked still looking unconvinced. Dalma looked at him as she spoke. "If you don' want it, give it back." Jack then wrapped his arms around the jar of dirt and took a step back. "No!" he said pouting slightly. Dalma then smiled, leaning back a bit. "Then it helps." She said simply.

Through that entire conversation, I couldn't help but keep smirking at how childish Jack was being. 'It's cute though, especially when he pouts.' I thought. I had to shake my head a few times, when I thought over what I had just thought. 'I did not just think what I just thought. I did not just think that Jack was cute.' I mentally whined to myself. I knew then that this journey was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.10

_I knew then that this journey was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought._

Jack then became very possessive of his jar of dirt, which was quite funny in my mind. Will soon turned back to Dalma, getting back to business, saying that we were in need to find the Flying Dutchman. Dalma nodded and sat back down in her chair, picking up some crab arms, she shook them in her hands as she talked. "A torch... a destiny." She then let the arms fall onto the table, marking where we needed to go. Once she told us where the Flying Dutchman was located, she looked at the males and told them to go out, and that she needed to speak to me alone. Both Jack and Will were about to protest but I told them, that it was fine. Once they left I turned back to Dalma, curious as to what she wanted to talk to me about. She motioned for me to sit down as she lead me back to her table.

"Gabriella Turner...." she said leaning back against her chair. "You are not what I expected when yer name came up." I leaned forward against the table with leaning my head in one of my hands. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked curiously. "A good thing." She stated. I just nodded, waiting for her to continue on. "You have chosen a path, as you probably already know." When she didn't continue, I nodded. "Yes, I figured that." I said. Sitting up straighter Dalma gave me a serious look. "Then you know that a path with Jack Sparrow, is a path one that can cause you death." She stated. I just raised my eyebrow at her and nodded. "I was aware of that. I'm not here for a luxury cruise." I told her seriously. She smiled then, and leaned back against her chair once more. "Then you should follow what's right fer yer heart." She said placing her hand over her own. I nodded and gave a small smiling before standing up. I moved away from my chair and walked towards the door. But before I exited I turned back to Dalma. "Do you still love him?" I asked quietly watching her closely. "Fer all e'ernity." Was her reply before I left the house, the small smile still playing on my lips.

When I came down to the docks, Will was the first one to come to me. "What did she want?" he asked curiously. I just smirked and tapped the side of my nose. "Mum's the word Willy." I said simply then turned to face Jack. "We have our heading Cap'ain." I noted with an incline of my head. Jack nodded. "Aye, that we do Gab." He said, holding onto his jar of dirt. "We be going then?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow. Smirking Jack locked eyes with me. "Aye." He said then turned to the others. "We set back fer the Pearl, then make our way to the Flying Dutchman." He said, and got into one of the rowboats, everyone followed after that. I was in the second boat, at the back since Will and Gibbs decided to talk to Jack about something and were in the front boat. I looked back at the hut, and saw Dalma standing outside of it. We weren't too far still from her place and she threw something at me. I caught it before it hit the water. I saw her smile a bit before going back into her hut. I looked down at what I grabbed furrowed by brow a bit. I slipped the thin chain around my neck, looking at the small dream catcher in my hand. Before I could ponder about it, we had reached the Pearl and we started to make our way to the Dutchman.

I don't know how long it took us to get to the wreckage site. I mainly kept myself preoccupied with talking to Will and doing work around the Pearl. I didn't talk to Jack much though since basically asking if we could go. I didn't have time to look and figure out why Dalma gave me the dream catcher yet, but I planned on doing it soon. It was currently sitting in the valley between my breasts, under my wraps. I was leaning against the railing looking out into the stormy sea, I had another bad feeling as I looked at the Dutchman, laying in its ruin glory. 'This is where father is...' was the only thing that seemed to go through my mind, and that chilled me to the bones. A sudden hand laid itself on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly and tense as a warm breath hit the side of my ear.

"Don't let this appearance fool you luv. You know what it holds already." Jack's voice followed the warm air that brushed against my skin.

"I know Cap'ain..."I said quietly, not taking my eyes off of the ship. "You're not really going to make Will go on there are you?" I whispered quietly. Jack didn't answer me, but he did pull me towards my brother and Gibbs, who were both looking at the Dutchman as well. I clutched onto my brother, hugging him suddenly. It wasn't often I did this, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon, and I wanted to remember. Will hugged me back tightly and laid his chin on the top of my head. I listened to Will tell us what his plan was to get the key, saying that he'd row over, search for the key and bring it back and if there are any crew member's that he would cut them down.

"Stay safe Willy." I whispered to him, tightening the hug a bit. Will just nodded and kissed my forehead lightly. "You too Gabby." He whispered to me. He then let me go and pushed me towards Jack with ease. "You better take care of my sister." He threatened before leaving to go get ready. I felt Jacks hands on my shoulders and the tree of us walked over to the side where Will was getting off to leave. I looked down at him, my wet matted hair sticking to my face, and blurring my site. Will looked up at us when Jack called to him.

"If you do happened to get captured... Just say that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save yer life." Jack yelled over to him. I looked at Jack frowning, not liking that he was using my brother as an excuse, to not settle his own debt. I left the side and headed down to my cabin, making sure to lock the latch on the door. I didn't want to see my brother row away, to what was probably his doom. I sat against the wall, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I took out the dream catcher and held in my hands. 'Will... stay alive..' I thought, finally feeling exhaustion, from over stress hit me like a ton of bricks, and I blackout, in the same position that I was sitting in.

I woke up when someone was banging on the door. I cracked my eyes open and rubbed my head a bit. I felt like it was going to split in two. I stood up and tucked the dream catcher back to where it was before and walked over to the latch, opening it, then opening the door, catching a hand at the same time. I looked at Jack blandly.

"Do you need me fer somethin Cap'ain?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with the hand that wasn't preoccupied. Jack didn't answer me right away, instead he watched with a tilted head. "We're heading to Tortuga." He said, easily pulling his hand away from my own. "Okay." I replied quietly, dropping my hand, but not before Jack grabbed it with his own. I looked at him curiously and tilted me head slightly.

"I know you probably don wanta speak with me luv. Afta all, I pretty much sent yer brother to his doom." Jack started then paused a bit, thinking of what else to say. I shook my head at him, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Jack, I wouldn't have been able to stop you anyways. You know he'd do anythin for Elizabeth. You knew it and you used it to convince him to what you wanted him to do." I said and chuckled a bit. "Though, thanks fer tryin ta cheer me up." I gave him a small smile before releasing our hands. I walked pasted Jack and went up deck, not saying anything else to him.

It took about a day for us to reach Tortuga, I hadn't spoken to Jack since he came down to the cabin. I asked Gibbs what had happened and why we were going to Tortuga and he filled me in thankfully. I set out to do my normal work around the Pearl, but I couldn't help but not feel the usual happiness that I did when I worked. I just shrugged it off that it was just me missing my brother, and knowing that there was a slim chance that I'd be able to see him again. I winced internally at that, then grumbled myself to stop being so negative. If I knew my brother, which I did, I knew that he would be able to handle himself well enough. But that didn't stop me from worrying still.

I had to shake my head, to clear out my thoughts before we reached port. I couldn't be distracted there, it could cost me my life. We soon came to port and most of the crew went off on their own, knowing that they would be returning the next day. I left with Jack and Gibbs to the bar with nothing else to really do, but I figured that I'd sneak away once things start getting out of hand, like always and go to the weapon smith. I wanted to work on a different weapon besides the usual, sword, gun, dagger bit. Besides, it would keep me busy, and away from Jack, until I knew and figured out exactly what was going on with me.

Once we entered the tavern Gibbs sat down at a table while Jack and I ordered some rum, and sat a little ways away. I was watching who came up and couldn't help but shake my head at the people. 'They're really desperate to just die aren't they?' I thought bitterly and took a swig of rum. Across from me Jack was playing with his compass and from what I could tell was getting fairly irritated with it. I shook my head once more and tilted my head back, closing my eyes slightly. It was then, that I felt Jack's gaze on me. It was strange, how I just knew it was him watching me, especially when we were in a crowded area like this. "See somethin' you like Cap'ain?" I asked, not moving my head, or opening my eyes. I knew that the pendant that I wore had slipped out from my shirt and lightly glittering in the dull light of the candles around us. "Yes." He said simply. I thought he was looking at the pendant, but when I opened my eyes, to see that he was looking straight into them, causing me to almost tip back in surprise.

Jack then asked Gibbs how we were doing, ignoring my surprised look. We had four people join us out of the ninety-nine that we needed. It was when a familiar voice pierced my ears that I snapped out of my light daze and looked over to the table. I had to look twice at the person, just to be certain, it was who I thought it was. 'It couldn't be... Commodore?' I thought surprised. I looked over at Jack, seeing that he recognized him too. He got off his chair and beckoned me to join him, so we didn't get caught. He passed me leaf and we snuck away, though, I found that we more so stuck out then blended in. I thought right when Norrington cocked his gun in our direction, causing us to pause. He was obviously drunk mad....

"Oh look and if it isn't Gabriella Turner as well. What a pity that I should kill you both now." Norrington said sarcastically. I looked over to Jack with a blank look on my face. "If he shoots, I'm using you as a shield." I told Jack blandly. He gave me a mock hurt look as he and Norrington talked. He was going to shoot us if not for two men stopping him, I guess they were bodyguards of sorts. I almost snorted at that thought. It was while Norrington was distracted that Jack grabbed my hand, and we ducked a bit when Norrington's gun went off, causing the bullet to bounce off and bust someone's bottle of rum, issuing a total bar fight. 'At least it's a nice cover to leave.' I thought chuckling to myself. We ditched the leaves, heading over to Gibbs, so we could leave. We easily walked through the mess of people. Jack stole some hates to wear, but couldn't find one that fit right. It seemed almost too natural to just walk through the fights that the drunks were having, not getting hit at all by the stray rum bottles. I looked back at the main floor seeing a particularly thin male fighting with the Commodore and shook my head, already having a good guess at who it was.

'I was wondering when you'd show up Elizabeth. But I'm afraid, Willy isn't here right now.' I thought sighing mentally.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.11

'_I was wondering when you'd show up Elizabeth. But I'm afraid, Willy isn't here right now.' I thought sighing mentally._

If Jack didn't like a hat he'd replace it on someone and took another hat and tried that. We reached the top of the stairs, where it was a bit less chaos. It still surprised me at how natural it felt to do this without a care, and how everything just flowed so easily. I shook my head a bit at this, watching as people threw others off the story, to the main floor. 'This is utterly chaotic and so amusing to watch...' I thought with a smirk. We slipped out of the pup easily and I slipped away from Jack and Gibbs, going over to blacksmiths.

"Yer back a'ain I see." The owner stated coming out from the back, wiping his hands on a rag. The owner was a thick man, bald and very dark brown eyes, he use to be a pirate way back when, sailing as a blacksmith, so he knew his trade well. I had come upon his shop when we had made port, and I wanted to get away from the crew since they were all going to the Faithful Bride, and set out to explore. He was the one who I went to when I needed my weapons to be sharpened, or if I wanted someone who didn't think with the lower part of their brains.

"Aye, needed to get away from the Cap'ain fer a bit Marvin." I chuckled, walking over to the rack of weapons, and started looking at them. I never knew why, but I always seemed to have a knack of finding a weapon that corresponded with the way that I fight. I knew that Marvin was watching me as I eyed his selection. He was an amazing blacksmith, just like Will. I'm allowed to be biased with that, since it was true. I picked up a double bladed knife and twirled it in my hand. I then took its sister into my other and twirled them both with ease. "Just like with daggers."I mused with a grin. I strapped the two onto my thighs and pulled out my sack of money, ready to pay Marvin.

"Not this time lass." He chuckled putting his hand up to stop me. I tilting my head a bit wondering why. Marvin chuckled again, and sent me a grin. "They were made fer ya Gabby." He said, like it was the most casual thing in the world. I couldn't but grin back at him, and twirled the knives in my hands. "Thanks, I'll make good use of these." I said and turned to head out. "I'll be back again when we make port." I said and walked out of the shop, whistling a tune while making my way back to the Pearl.

On my way there I noticed Elizabeth and Norrington walking over as well. I couldn't help chuckle as I stood behind them. I could easily hear what was being said and tried my best not to laugh out loud. I could just imaging the look on Jack's face when Elizabeth said that she as looking for the man she loved. I figured that Jack though she was a boy, by the way she was dressed, but it was easy to tell that it was a girl by her voice.

"Didn't know you liked the company of young men Cap'ain." I said teasingly, before Jack could say anything. Whipping around, both Gibbs and Jack looked at me cautiously. I had one hand in my hip and walked over to them, looking very smug and pleased with myself. It wasn't often that I could make a look of horror show over Jack's face. My other hand was spinning my new weapon a little before I put it back at my side. Jack pouted over at me with his hand in the air, and I grinned, pausing next to him. I patted his cheek, still grinning before going onboard. "Don't make too much noise now, I have watch t'night." I said still teasing Jack.

I could hear Gibbs chuckling quietly, and looked over at me as I disappeared. I could faintly hear him say that I was the only one who'd be able to do what I just did without getting shot. I made my way over to the main mast and climbed up there to help the crew that weren't bringing supplies onto the ship. I kept an eye on what was going on at the dock and couldn't help but shake my head. Once Gibbs gave the go, I swung down to the deck, letting looks the main sail, as did the others, following my lead. I landed next to Gibbs with a crooked smile and shook my head. "Figures Jack would know how to convince 'er." I said leaning against the railing, watching everything get put on deck. Gibbs chuckled beside me and patted my arm. "A lot like William eh?" he said, squeezing my shoulder slightly in comfort. "Eh... just like Willy." I said with a sad smile. As soon as we casted off, Gibbs went back, taking the wheel to steer us in the right direction to our heading.

It was about midday and we were making good speed to our destination. I was sitting on the railing again, having nothing to do and just stared out at the sea. I heard someone walk up to me, and didn't have to look to know that it was Elizabeth. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye, catching her wrist in my own. "What pleasure do I have Miss Swan, to be slapped by you?"I asked blandly, not letting go of her hand, even though she struggled. I wasn't holding on tightly, or in any way that would cause her hurt, but for my own safety, I did not let her go.

"How could you!" she snapped at me, letting me see her true personality, in my opinion anyway. All I did was raise my eyebrow at her. "How could I what?" I asked, already having a faint idea about what this was about. "Will! How could you let him get taken into Davy Jones' crew? Don't you care about him? I thought you were his siste..." I silenced her with a quick slap. It seemed that everyone on the ship had stopped what they were doing and were now watching us. My eyes narrowed at Elizabeth, and you could feel the danger that was starting to surround me. I had let go of her wrist when I slapped her and stood up from the railing.

Before I could do any damage, I was being held back, even though I struggled, I knew it was useless. Gibbs had secured Elizabeth as I continued to glare heatedly at her. "Don't you dare think for one moment that I don't care about Willy!" I yelled pulling against the person who was restraining me from punching the girl. "You have no clue how hard it was to watch him go off, unable to convince him not to! Yer a prissy lil brat who 'as gotten e'erthin she e'er wanted thanks ta 'er daddy dea'est! Ya should realize that not e'eryone is as lucky as you 'n ya should ne'er, e'er think fer one moment that I don' love ma brother. That I don't love Willy." I growled lowly.

It was then that I was pulled against a strong chest, the grip tightening. "Now luv, calm down. I think you've gotten through ta 'er." A deep husky voice whispered into me ear. I tensed a bit, but I didn't back down. "She deserves a whoopin' if ya ask me." I said in a harsh whisper, that only made Jack tighten his grip more around me. I heard Jack sigh and turned to the crew. "What are ya lookin' at? Get back ta work!" He barked his order, and the crew followed them immediately. I felt Jack roughly pull me away to what I suspected to his cabin, while Gibbs pulled Elizabeth to somewhere. Forcefully I pulled into Jacks cabin, and before I could pull myself out, he slammed the door shut and threw me onto the bed, none too lightly mind you. The next thing I knew Jack was straddling me, holding my hands above my head and pinning down my legs with his own. I didn't realize that my body had started to relax on its own until I felt his breath hit my skin.

"Now then. I'm only goin ta ask ya once luv. What was happened. And be truthful." Jack said, not moving an inch. I laid back in defeat and stared up at ceiling, not looking at Jack. "Elizabeth said that I didn't care about Willy, and that I didn't try to stop him from goin to the Flying Dutchman." I said quietly and turned my head away. I felt Jack turn my head with one of his hands and forced me to look at him. "Do you want ta know somethin luv?" Jack whispered, quietly, and despite my best attempts, to ignore it, I looked at him. "What?" I whispered quietly, feeling a bit light headed. My senses were overwhelmed my Jacks scent that I was just now noticing. He smelt of rum and sea mixed together, and something else that I couldn't quite place.

"Ol' Willy is gonna be fine luv, and he's gonna be popping his head around jus' wait and see." He said pausing a bit before he continued. "Tha second reason why yer in here, is so we can discuss what happened on that island."

I felt my cheeks heat up again when he said that. "The island?" I asked, trying to fake dumb. "Aye, the island, where the people thought you were me queen." He whispered leaning closer to me. I couldn't help but gulp a bit, it was the barest touch, hardly at all noticeable when he brushed his nose past my own.

"I thought we were suppose to be discussing the island." I said quietly, hoping that my voice didn't sounds so odd, as it did to me. I felt Jack's chuckle rumble against my chest, I didn't even know we were even touching until now. "Oh don' worry luv we will." That was the only thing Jack said before pressing his wind chapped lips against mine, and for me, that was all it took for all hell to break loose.

I didn't react right away, I was trying to figure out what the hell was actually going on. My mind was a buzz, my heart felt like it was going to crash out of my ribcage, and I literally forgot how to breathe. I felt my body slump a bit, before it betrayed me and started kissing Jack back timidly. It would be a lie to say that I didn't want this, but it would also be a lie to say that I knew what my feelings were cause I didn't. I knew that I was attracted to him, it would be a lie to say that I wasn't, but that also wasn't the main problem here. The main problem is that... I SHOULD NOT BE KISSING JACK! 'This is so unfair!' I whined mentally.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch.12

_The main problem is that... I SHOULD NOT BE KISSING JACK! 'This is so unfair!' I whined mentally._

Now to say that I hadn't been wanting to feel his lips on mine again would be another lie to add to my list of lies that I seemingly already have, but I really wasn't expecting this, honestly. His lips were cool, and chapped thanks to the wind, and him biting them slightly. I felt my eyes slip shut, letting myself fall steadily into the kiss. I was surprised though. I thought Jack would be forceful and rough when he kissed, but he wasn't, he was surprisingly gentle, with the barest pressure against my lips. The kiss didn't get deepened, it didn't get passionate or anything, and nothing else happened. I only knew the kiss had been broken when I felt air pass over my skin, causing me to open my eyes, looking up into Jack's dark ones. We didn't say anything to each other, we were both reflecting on what we felt with that simple kiss. No matter how simple it was, it spoke volumes, whether it was wanted or not. Jack soon got off of me and pressed a chaste kiss on my brow before leaving his cabin without a word. It was then that my entire body sagged against the bed I was on and I stared up at the ceiling, not sure what I should be thinking of, everything was a blur to me, but I knew one thing was for sure, after this kiss, there was no turning back what so ever now. The scary part of that realization is that I was content with that notion and that I didn't care.

I laid on Jack's bed for a few more minutes before getting up. I had watch to work after all, I wasn't here for a pleasure cruise. I sat up, rolling my shoulders to loosen them up so they wouldn't grow stiff while I worked. I left the cabin with a surprisingly clear head, which I was more than grateful for. I walked around like nothing had happened earlier and went to work like usual. I climbed up the main mast, fixing the sails, making sure they were on properly, with some of the other crew, you never know. Once I got the ropes straightened out, I sat by the crows nest watching the waking sun coming out to greet us.

It was around mid day when things started to get tense on the Pearl. I was standing next to Jack listening as they interrogated Elizabeth, even though she asked, quite heatedly, why I had to be present. The answer was simple though, it had to do with my brother, so I had to be present. I hadn't talked to Jack since he took me into his cabin. But I didn't feel like there was any awkwardness between us, which I was quite grateful for actually.

I had kept most... all of my comments to myself, since I could clearly see Will's point of view. He had basically betrayed Jack in order to keep Elizabeth safe, but he didn't know what he was doing, which didn't come to any surprise to me. Gibbs and Jack then went on about how it was dangerous for Becket to take control of the chest, since that would mean he would be able to control the sea, basically meaning, everyone who called themselves a pirate, was up shit creek. Gibbs got the chills and ordered everyone to get more speed into the sails. I couldn't blame him though, the thought was nerve racking. One Gibbs was gone Jack turned back to Elizabeth, questioning her about where she had gotten the papers from. I could only roll my eyes, figuring what Jack was going to do. It never bothered me that Jack flirted to get what he wanted, it was just who he was, and how he always would be. Jack took the letters from Elizabeth and tucked them into his shirt, for 'safe' keeping. When Elizabeth asked for them back, Jack told her to 'persuade him'. I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

"One part of your brain that works, and it's the only part that doesn't get any action." I mused, from my spot on the railing. I was looking up at the clear skies, the wind was plentiful but light, and hardly a cloud in the sky. My head was tilted back and eyes closed, just relaxing until I went on top of the mast again. I heard Jack's footsteps falter, then shuffle back over to me. "What do you mean by that?" he asked slightly offended. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face, I could just picture him pouting when he asked that. "I mean that all you want is a naked woman in yer bed, but that's not happening." I said simply, still not opening my eyes to look at him. I knew he was standing right in front of me, I could feel his breath hitting my skin lightly. I didn't want to know how close he was, I didn't want to be in the same position as the night before. "But I did have a woman in me bed last night... don't ya remember?" he practically purred out.

That statement, made my eyes snap open, into a heated glare, that I knew sent shivers down Jack's spine. Standing up straight, I jabbed my index finger hard into his chest, making him wince from the sharp pain. "Now listen here Cap'ain 'n listen good. I aint just some common gal who you can just play with whene'er yer feelin bored and need somethin' ta perk ya up. I am a part of this crew, and e'en if there might be somethin' goin' on be'ween us, with how yer actin' a'ound me, I doubt it'll last long." I whispered harshly at him and kept jabbing my finger with every word that I spoke. With nothing else to say, I walked away and climbed up the main mast, not looking back. 'Such an infuriating son of a...' I thought bitterly, leaning against the crow's nest, brooding to myself.

I didn't leave the mast all day, not even when Gibbs said that Jack wanted to talk to me. I knew if I went down now, I would rip everyone's head off and be at peace with that. It wasn't often that I got this angry at something or at someone. It wasn't just what Jack said that bothered me, it was also how he talked to Elizabeth. I knew that he liked her, it was quite obvious to anyone, but did that fact make me jealous... especially since it seemed that she also had a liking to him, along with my brother. Pulling my legs to my chest I buried my head in them, trying to figure out what exactly I should be doing. One thing that I did know was that leaving was not an option. I would stay on the Pearl, no matter what anyone said, but if Jack wanted me off, then I would, after all he is the captain.

I stood up when someone shouted about land and ran across the mass leaning over to the side with a small grin. I walked back to the side I was on and I sat down again, ready to just lay on my back and stare at the sky, when I heard Jack below me.

"Gabby..." he whispered, trying not to get any of the crew's attention. I squeezed my eyes closed, and frowned. 'Why me?' I whined in my head and sat up again looking down at him. I noticed his left hand was clenched again and that he had a panicked look on his face. Just like when he got the black spot. I climbed down the mast and slowly walked over to him.

"Aye Cap'ain?" I asked relatively quiet. Before he said anything, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me to his quarters. I raised an eyebrow as he closed the door tightly and started to search for his jar of dirt. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. "Mind tellin me why ya dragged me inta yer cabin Cap'ain?" I asked with bland tone of voice. Not answering me right away he found his dirt, then started to look for something else. "The spot's back." He said finding a cloth to wrap around the spot. I sighed quietly to myself and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and the cloth.

"You'll ne'er be able ta tie it right with all yer squirmin." I said and started to tie the cloth around the black spot. Even seeing it the second time, didn't make it look any better, it was still disgusting as the first time I saw it. Once I tied it securely, and made sure that it wouldn't come off, I stepped back to leave. I didn't get very far though, seeing as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist with me realizing it and pulled me close to him. Taking advantage of my surprise, he dipped down, kissing me gently before releasing me soon after. "Come on then, lets get that chest." He said, walking past me a bit. He paused at the door, probably thinking of what else to say to me. "Yer not a whore Gabby, I ne'er intended ya ta feel like that." With that said, he left his cabin, with his jar of dirt.

I clenched my hands together which were by my sides, and bit my lower lip. 'Why? Why is he playing with me like this? What is it that he wants?' I thought before leaving the room, more confused that ever before.

I was put onto a boat with Jack, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti. The later of us were rowing. Jack was in front facing the island, Ragetti and Pintel next rowing the boat and Norrington, Elizabeth and myself were at the back, being forced to listen to the two in the middle talk about the right pronunciation of the Kraken. I had to roll my eyes at them since they were pathetic and continued to stare out at sea, watching the waves move. I could tell that Norrington was about to kill the two rowers, but I had to give him credit, he was keeping his temptation to a minimum.

"I don't understand how you can handle them." Norrington stated blandly to me. "All you need ta do is learn how ta ignore them, it works wonders when the Cap'ain starts rantin on somethin." I replied with a careless shrug. I felt Elizabeth glare at me for that comment, but I paid no attention to that. Why should I? We never got a long, even when we were children. I heard Norrington chuckle from beside me. "So that's how you deal with Sparrow then?" he asked with a smirk. "Aye." Was all I replied with.

Once we reached the shore Jack grabbed a shovel and told Pintel and Ragetti to guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch his dirt. I shook my head at the two and rolled my eyes a bit then followed after him. I grabbed a black cloth from the pocket of my pants and proceeded to tie it around my hair to keep it back off my neck. Soon the four of us started to walk off, following Elizabeth who still had the compass in her possession. As we walked, Jack gave Norrington the shovel since he was the one who was going to dig the chest up. I looked around the island, pretty impressed with it. 'It would make a nice place to relax once in a while.' I mused in my head. Elizabeth was starting to have a hard time with the compass, and I knew that she didn't know what she wanted either now. She sat down on the sand, giving up until Jack came over and looked at the compass, telling her to move.

I had to shake my head a bit, and grabbed the compass before it got buried in sand. I closed it then opened it for myself, it went in circles for a bit, then landed on Jack, just like it did before, closing it again I stood off to the side, and watched Norrington begrudgingly start to dig. I sat down off to the side and started humming to myself. Elizabeth sent me another one of her 'looks' that I kept ignoring, and Jack sat down as well, in a meditative position. It was only when we heard a thunk, that we stopped what we were doing and went over to the ex-navy commodore. We all looked down at the hole and started to wipe the sand away before pulling it up. Jack took the outside lock off with one of the shovels and knelt down to open it. I stood off to the side near Norrington, waiting to see what was in the chest. There were letters, papers, and some other stuff that I couldn't place, but none of that were very important. I knelt down by Jack watched as he took out a smaller chest that was black and had designs n it. He brought it out and we all leaned in towards the chest, to hear the sound of a beating heart. 'So... it is true then.' I thought amazed. Elizabeth and Norrington were surprised too, and said that. Jack commented that everyone was always surprised that he did tell the truth, and before anyone could reply to that, someone else did.

"With good reason too." My head whipped around, and my eyes widen happily. I leapt to my feet and wrapped my arms around my brother tightly, having him do the same to me. "I thought I'd never see you again." I whispered. I felt him chuckle a bit. "With some help from our father, I escaped." He whispered back. "Why didn't you tell me you met him?" I could hear the hurt in his voice when he asked that and I looked down. "Because it would have been better for you to see him for yourself." I answered back with a smile. Will kissed my forehead like he always did and let go of me. I stepped to the side as Elizabeth came running towards him. I turned away as they kissed, and walked back over to the chest, looking through the chest. I knew Will would get his vengeance on Jack, it was only a matter of when he and Elizabeth would stop kissing.

I turned back after hearing Elizabeth and Jack say what, and saw the look on Norrington's face, matched what I figured it would be. I stepped away from the chest and sat down near it shaking my head a bit as Will let go of Elizabeth, and walked over to the chest saying that he was going to kill Davy Jones. That was when Jack drew his sword, telling Will, that he couldn't do that since then no one would be able to call off the Kraken. Will took a few steps back and drew his sword, saying that he kept his promises, unlike Jack and that he was going to free our father. It was then that Norrington drew his sword, pointing it at Will, saying that he couldn't let Will do that. It became certain that all three of them wanted to chest for their own purposes, of course. They were now pointing their swords at each other and I just rolled my eyes at them, not the least bit concerned that they were going to be fighting.

Elizabeth let out a shriek when they started to fight, and all I did was shake my head, going back to the chest to review the papers that were in there. Try as she might, Elizabeth couldn't stop the makes from fighting. I didn't even bother trying since I knew that they needed it to get it out of their systems. I got comfortable as I read, finding some of the letters were of love, others more like diary notes, and others were of the pain that was being felt. I continued to shake my head at the woman, in my opinion she should know that they are males and they are stressed, thus they need a way to release such stress. 'Sometimes though, rational thought is the least of ones worry." I murmured with a shrug.

Off to the side Ragetti was explaining to Pintel what had happened since he had been watching this entire episode like I did. I shook my head at the two and drew out my sword, pointing straight at them. "Now, you boys care to explain ta me, jus' what you plan on doin with the chest?" I asked, not looking up from the parchment I was reading. "Just getting rid of any temptation from the others." Pintel said. Shaking my head and my sword at them, I couldn't help but smirk. "So the black market then eh?" I said knowingly, before putting my sword away. "Well, on ya go, I didn't see nothin."

With that, they took the black chest, leaving me with the parchments. On the shore with Elizabeth, she was still screaming and chucking rocks at the guys, then pretended to faint, with very poor acting. "It's not gonna work dearie, might as well just stay out of their way." I called over to her after she found out that her fainting trick didn't work worth a crap, that she sat up and pouted to herself. It was when Pintel and Ragetti ran past her, at my suggestion mind you, that she actually made herself useful and ran after them. I sighed peacefully to myself, and continued reading. 'About time she did something useful instead of brooding.' I thought and continued my reading in peace.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch. 13

'_About time she did something useful instead of brooding.' I thought and continued my reading in peace._

After I read most of what was in the chest I decided to see where the boys were at. I knew they weren't on the beach anymore since there was no one else but myself left. I walked into the forest on the island listening for the sound of clashing swords. I looked towards the water and felt myself pale a bit seeing the literal fish men come to shore. I quickened my pace making it to an old monastery, but I didn't go inside it. I then heard the sound of a bell and mentally groaned, placing a hand over my face. "Could they make it any more obvious?" I muttered darkly sighed heavily. I ran through the forest trying to think of a plan to put into action, and unfortunately I wasn't able to think of anything. I stopped running and started rubbing my head. "Out of all the bloody times that I need to save my ass, a headache starts up." I mumbled bitterly and leaned against a tree. It was then that I heard something crunching and turned around, praying to some sort of higher power that it wasn't what I thought it was. Unfortunately it was, Will and Norrington were trying to keep their balance on a wheel, that looked ready to fall apart any second now, and Jack was inside it running. I was about to call out to warn Jack of the pole, but, it was too late. He hit the pole hard, and fell out of the wheel dazed.

Running over to him, I shook him awake. "Oi, Jack, get a hold of yerself." I said, slapping his face a bit. He shot up suddenly and pushed me aside, and started running in the direction of the wheel. I felt my hand twitch down to my knives but decided against it. I stood up and started following him, needing something to help blow off some steam now. I soon passed Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti, who were just starring, not knowing what to say. I went over to them and shook my head. "Don't ask me. I have no clue." I said with a shrug, answering their questing before they could ask me.

I looked down on the ground and saw the chest. Leaning down I picked it up with a blank look on my face, looking at Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti must have realized this cause they turned towards me with their swords already drawn. I tucked the chest under my arm and drew my sword. "Do you really want to try it?" I asked boredly. I knew these two wouldn't be a challenge, since they're known as cowards when things got tough. They turned on heel to Elizabeth and started to advance towards her when an aged axe thrown into a tree, getting embedded into it. We all looked in the direction that it came in, and three out of the four of us paled. I just grinned and held the chest up for the fish men to see. "Lookin' for somethin' boys? I asked with wickedly.

Elizabeth started backing up until she was in between the two and they gave her their swords before taking off, past me and grabbed the chest. I was going to stand ground and fight, but Elizabeth caught my arm, not cutting it luckily, and dragged my along with them.

"Let me fight." I told her, not pleased with this. She ignored me and let go of my arm so I would be able to run on my own. Pintel and Ragetti weren't looking at where they were going, and ran into a tree, causing them to let go of the chest. Turning around I drew my sword and a knife, blocking a mace that was meant to take off my head. I kicked the fish man in the chest, causing him to stumble a bit. While Elizabeth and the two dumb bells all swapped swords when they needed them, I fought on my own, trying to protect the chest. So when one of the opposing crew with a shell for a head grabbed the chest I ran after him, and threw a dagger into his back, unfortunately though, that didn't stop him.

"Hey! Give me my dagger back shellfish!" I yelled, wanting my dagger back. The shell man didn't look at me. I continued to run after him and cursing at him angrily. It was only when a coconut hit the man's head off did I stop running and pull my dagger out of his back. I looked over and chuckled a bit, seeing Jack.

"Nice aim Cap'ain." I said smirking and went over to the chest. Jack soon came over and held the key up for me to see, then opened the chest. I sat down and crossed my legs, watching him, and ignoring the headless fish man who was trying to reunite the body and head again. I couldn't help by stare at the heart that was beating in front of us. I watched as Jack pulled it out, gazing at it as well. We heard some yelling and looked behind us, seeing a horde of fish men coming our way. He stuffed the heart into his shirt and closed the chest, leaving it as he grabbed my arm and pulled my away so we wouldn't get noticed. We made our way back down to the beach and to the row boat. Once Jack let go of my hand he went about to get his dirt and take some of it down then proceeded to put the heart in there, then covered it back again, just in time for me to black an attack with one of the ores, then knock the man out. After a few seconds, the mill wheel came out of the forest, running over a few of the fish men in the process. Everyone watched it for a bit as it went on for a few metres before it fell over. I couldn't dwell on it too, too much since we got attacked again. Another fish man came over to us and threw a dagger in between his eyes before charging at him with my sword.

I pulled my dagger out of his head while kicking him back with the heel of my boots. Then I followed him slashing with my sword. When I knew he was down, I ran over to the boat, seeing as Ragetti and Pintel were about to take our boat. I got there the same time as Will and pointed our swords at them. They must have forgotten that they gave their swords to Elizabeth since they gave us sheepish smiles and took an ore and net. Will looked down at the chest and picked it up, before I could warn him though, Jack hit across the head with the ore, causing me to give him a dry look. I hoisted Will into the boat, making sure that he was safe and kept my sword out, everyone being forced around the boat. It was then that Norrington took the chest, saying that everyone should get into the boat and not to wait up for him. He then ran forward with the chest, fending off the fish men. We looked at him as if he was crazy for a few minutes before Jack snapped us out of it.

"Let's grant his last wish." He said in a strained voice, the rest of us agreed and hopped into the boat, and went back to the Pearl. Once on there, Jack ordered everyone to set sail, and that we were leaving the island. I went up to the helm and sat on the edge of it, listening to the crew. I had an odd feeling though that we had been duped by Norrington. 'He isn't that selfless to sacrifice himself for pirates...' I thought, and rubbed my head again. Cotton's parrot flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. "Yer thinkin' too much." He squawked, and then whistled. I chuckled softly and stroked his head a bit. "You think so?" I asked. All he did though was fly back over to Cotton.

I shook my head my head, chuckling some more. I turned my head out to the water again and let out a sudden yelp which caused me to lose my balance on the railing, and fall backwards, landing on my back. There, coming out of the water was the Flying Dutchman, in all of its haunting glory. It was sailing beside us, causing everyone to start getting anxious. I stood up and went over to Gibbs, gulping a bit. I looked over at Jack from the corner of my eye, looking very smug and proud of himself. He walked over to the railing and held up his jar of dirt.

"Oi fish face!" he called over. "Loose something?" he said something else, but I couldn't understand it. He then fell down the stairs and everyone winced at that. "Got it!" he said and stood up again, still having that smug look on his face. "Come to negotiate aye ya slimy git? Look at what I got. I got a jar of Dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it." He said in a sing song voice. That caused me to smack a hand over my face and groan. "Do not tell me he just did that..." I whispered over to Gibbs, who also seemed a bit perturbed at what Jack was doing. "Aye, he did." He said. "Where's the rum when you need it..." he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the cannons were loaded, all aimed for the Pearl and I groaned again. "Just what we need..." I muttered and looked back at Jack, who wasn't so smug anymore. "Go to starboard." He said, and Elizabeth shouted the order out. I climbed up the main mast, securing the sails. The Dutchman then shot his cannons at us, causing me to lurch forward, losing my balance once again. I grabbed the mast and slid down onto the deck before making my way over to Gibbs and ducked a bit when another cannon went by. "Triple cannons?" I asked in a bit of disbelief.

Jack took control of the helm causing Cotton, Gibbs and I just to stand there and watch as he steered the Pearl. I hung onto the railing feeling the Pearl shift suddenly to avoid the cannons. 'Come on Pearl, hold up fer us.' I thought praying. I looked behind us and saw that the Dutchman was falling behind. "Is that a good sign?" I asked, worriedly. I had a feeling that Jones didn't give up that easily. "Aye with the wind the Pearl is unbeatable." Gibbs said with pride.

Marty looked at the Dutchman and yelled to everyone that they were giving up. I had a feeling that, that wasn't the case, but everyone was celebrating. Will went over to Jack, saying that if could outrun the Dutchman, that we should be able to fight it, but Jack would hear of that, and just said that all one needs is the right leverage, and patted his jar. At that moment the entire Pearl rocked. I had to place my hands on the rail in front of me, and watched with Jack and Will as the jar of dirt fell onto the deck, and smashed into pieces. Panicking Jack ran down to where the sand laid, looking for the heart. I knew it wasn't there, thanks to Norrington. 'So the bastard did take it.' I thought. One of the crew members was pointing down at the water and I looked over at Will, seeing his eyes widening. "Will... tell me it isn't what I'm thinking it is..." I said quietly.

Will didn't answer me and just pulled Elizabeth away from the edge. "Get away from the edge, it's not a reef." He yelled. When asked what it was he said it was the Kraken. I had to shut my eyes and bit. "You've got ta be kiddin me..." I mumbled. Will then ordered the crew to load the cannons, since this is something we've never seen before. I looked at Jack who was standing still and frowned, going over to him. "You better not be leaving us." I stated from behind him, my hands on my hips. He jumped and turned around, giving me that look that just said that he was going to abandon us. "Of course not luv. We're going to go to safety." He said then went about and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the boats without anyone noticing us. I was about to protest, but he just sent me a look that told me to trust him. I bit my lip and nodded, letting him lead me away. We were a few meters away now and I looked at the Pearl, watching as giant tentacles sprouted slowly from the depths of the sea.

'So that's the Kraken...' I thought, chewing on my lips. 'I'm abandoning my brother on that ship...' I thought, then I looked back at Jack. 'Or am I just letting myself live so I can be with a man that I happen to fancy, or maybe more?' I couldn't decide to do as Jack and I watched the scene before us.

The Pearl fired her cannons, causing the Kraken to retreat for now. "Jack... we can't just leave them..." I said quietly. I saw that Elizabeth saw us, but I really didn't care about her then. Jack didn't answer me but took out his compass. I smiled at him, since we were going back. Once we were on the ship I climbed up to where Will was to cut him loose.

"I thought you'd have gone." Will said to me, and I just smiled. "It wasn't really my choice Willy, just don't take anythin personal okay?" I said and took our father's dagger and finished cutting him loose. We dropped down onto the deck and ran out of the way, just as Jack shot the barrels. Will and I covered out ears and our heads just keep safe while the barrels exploded above us, burning the tentacles of the Kraken. It gave out a groan of pain and once again retreated. Will and I stood up joining the other survivors.

"Abandon ship, get into the long boats." Jack said. I looked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulders as he said that it was it was only a boat, Will and Elizabeth agreed with that. After a few minutes, Gibbs agreed and they started to prepare. I stood on deck with Will, Elizabeth and Jack, Jack and I were saying one last good bye to the Pearl. This was my home, my true home, that's what it had always felt like to me, a home, and a place that belonged. Placing my hand on the main mast, I tightened my hands into fists.

"Gabriella?" I heard my brother say quietly from behind me. I looked over to them then looked down at the Pearl. "This is my home Will..." I said and gave a weak chuckle. "I guess you could say that I want to stay on it till the end." I mused, and then ran a hand through my hair. "You care for him don't you?" Will stated more than asked. I gave a small smirk. "I guess I do... It's funny how you really don't realize the truth behind something until you're ready to give somethin' up."

I knew Will was taking this hard, especially when he hugged me. "I promise I will find a way to bring you back." He whispered to me. Hugging my brother tightly, I smiled a bit. "I'll be waiting." I whispered back and gently pushed him away, when he was down on the long boat I turned away, looking at what was left of the Pearl. I knew Elizabeth had tricked Jack to staying on the ship, that was why I was here as well, my bitterness for the woman would have been the death of me anyway, so I might as well just die with a place that I called my home. Elizabeth went down to the long boat and I looked over at Jack.

"You see a pretty face and this is what you get." I said crossing my arms teasingly. Turning to me he gave out a lopsided grin. "N' what's yer excuse luv?" he asked grabbing my arm and pulled me to him. He kissed me briefly, with that same grin, only for it to turn into a smirk. "You stayed so ya could be with Ol' Jack eh?" he said. I just smirked. "Maybe I stayed 'cause the Pearl's my home." I said. That caused him to chuckle. "Before we finish this discussion, mind letting me go?" he said motioning to his arm. I pulled out the spare keys that Jack entrusted me with and set his hand free. He flexed his hand a bit then pulled me back to him. "Now about the reason you stayed behind luv." He said, drawing me closer to him. "What am I to you Jack Sparrow?" I asked quietly. I knew we didn't have much time left before the Kraken came to us again, but I really did want to know.

Jack took his time answering me. "Ya be a mate, a crew member, and the one thing that I want most in this world it seems." I had to look at Jack straight in the eyes, when he said that last part and from what I could tell, he was telling me the truth. I tool out Jack's compass and opened it up and showed it to Jack, to where it was pointing, which was right at him. "I guess that means, you're the one thing that I want most in this world too then." I said quietly. I then closed the compass and placed it back where Jack always has it. I wasn't going to hold back anymore, I knew what I wanted, and I knew where I had to had to be. I then leaned closer to him and kiss him gently, but firmly. He responded almost immediately, moving his lips against mine.

Behind us the Kraken started to emerge, and we broke the kiss, almost bitterly doing so and turned to it. When we faced it fully, it let out a roar, causing it's saliva to coat us fully, and showing us all of its teeth. Once it was done, I shivered a bit and wisped the saliva away from my face, giving it a dry look. "Lovely." I said blandly. I looked over at Jack who saw his hat. He wiped the saliva off of him as well and picked it up, putting it on. He gave the Kraken a dirty look and took out his sword. I took mine out as well and we looked at each other.

"Ello beasty." We said, both wearing an identical smirk on our faces. We went up to the railing, ready to strike, even though we both knew it was the end. We raised our swords at the same time, just as the Kraken captured us with its mouth, and took the Black Pearl down to the depths with it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean . If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain . **

Ch. 14

"_Ello beasty." We said, both wearing an identical smirk on our faces. We went up to the railing, ready to strike, even though we both knew it was the end. We raised our swords at the same time, just as the Kraken captured us with its mouth, and took the Black Pearl down to the depths with it._

I honestly can't tell you what happened next, somewhere between fighting and getting eaten by the Kraken, I had blackened out. All that I know is that when I came to, I was laying on the deck, of the Pearl. I sat up and placed a hand on my head, feeling it spinning out of control. I didn't try to stand up, I knew I wouldn't be to. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my head a bit, before I opened them again and took a look around. From what I could see from my place on deck, I could see nothing, everything was white.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, not even knowing where Jack was. I closed my eyes again, ready to fall back onto my back when a hand appeared before my face. The only reason I knew that was because of the wind that flew against my face, in this other dead area. I placed my hand in the offering hand and opened my eyes, seeing Jack. "Welcome to Davy Jones locker luv." He said pulling me up, I knew I didn't have my balance back so I had use Jack as a leaning pole before I could stand on my own.

I gave a small smile as I looked around. "So, we've got the Pearl, and no where ta go hm?" I said quietly, now taking a better look at where we were. For miles around us, as far as the eye could see, we were surrounded by sand. I turned back to Jack, and saw that he was staring at me intensely. I tilted my head to the side at him.

"What?" I asked curiously. He didn't answer right away, but I could tell what he was thinking. I took a few steps back away from Jack and shook my head. "No Jack." I said sternly. With every step back that I took, he would counter it with a step towards me.

"Why luv? It's just you n' me. Me n' you. Us. Here on the Pearl. We can do what e'er we want." He said still smirking. I shook my head again. "No Jack, we can't." I said, making a quick side step so I didn't hit the railing. I may have feelings for him, but I took pride in not selling myself short of something that could be a onetime thing. I forgot where the stairs were though, and didn't notice them until the back of my feet hit them and I fell backwards. Before I could hit the rest of the steps though, Jack had caught me and sat me down on the steps. He sat down beside me and placed his head on his hand. "Now luv, why don' ya tell Ol' Jackie, why we can't do what e'er we want hm?" he said, the look in his eyes still having that mischievous gleam in them.

I shook my head a bit and leaned back against the steps. "Cause I got more pride than to just let myself get caught up in a onetime thing." I said, then smirked a bit. "B'sides, I won't get into anything unless I got a ring on my finger." I looked over at Jack to see a thoughtful look on his face, which surprised me, to say the least.

"A ring eh?" Jack asked to confirm that. "Aye a ring." I said and got up again. I walked away from Jack and went below deck without another word.

Everything was how it was before the attack of the Kraken. I went down to my cabin and walked in. "Everything's how it was before..." I whispered and rubbed my head again. I got into my hammock and curled up in it. I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't even know if we have food, or if we needed anyway. I closed my eyes then, just trying to let everything sink in and sink through to me that this was really happening.

I must have dozed off or something because the next thing I knew, I was no longer in my hummock, but on Jack's bed. I lazily sat up, rubbing my eyes, trying to figure out why I was here. I got off the bed, thankful that I still had my usual clothing on, and that he hadn't tried anything with me, as I slept. I walked out of the cabin and looked around the ship, then walked over to Jack who was at the helm. He must have noticed me walking towards him cause he jumped down the stairs to meet me.

"Sleep well luv?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, walking us up to the helm again. "Aye, though, I don't remember doing so." I said, not really caring that I was leaning against Jack's shoulder.

"At least the company is good here." He said, and I could tell he was wearing his usual grin, but at the moment, I really could care less about it. "Why did you move me from my hummock?" I asked curiously, and looked at him from the corner of my eye. Jack didn't remove the grin from his face as he answered. "We'd both get lonely without someone else a'ound luv. So we might as well just become roommates."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes though, and smirked at that. "Ya jus' want ta bed me." I stated blandly. Looking offended Jack stopped walking and faced me with a serious look on his face. "That's not true Gabby." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders, giving them a bit of a squeeze. "'ave I done anythin', anythin' at all that shows that I don' care Gabby?" he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"You have done a lot of things that should ha'e made me leave the Pearl Jack. But I'm still here." I said quietly, not able to break eye contact with him. "Aye, yer still here, and yer still in me arms." He said quietly, and like time, and time again kissed me.

Most would assume that Jack's kisses would be rough, forceful, and lustful, but they weren't, that's what I could feel as I kissed him back. They were tender, passionate, and surprisingly sweet, something you wouldn't expect from Jack actually. I kissed him back slowly, placing my hand on his shoulders. I was also surprised that Jack didn't pull me into him again right away. Instead, he ran his hands down my arms to my elbows and gripped them there for a bit before moving to my hips, keeping a secure grip on them. It wasn't long before we separated our lips for some air. We stared at each other, not saying anything, both of us knew that there was more going on than what we were both letting on. We leaned in again and once more we kissed, moulding out lips together the kiss was deepened and our bodies were soon pressed together.

If we ever got out of Davy Jones locker, I knew that things were going to be a lot different than I originally thought they would be.

I don't know how much time had passed since we arrived in Davy Jones locker, but I was sure that I had officially lost my mind now. What I do know though is that what I was seeing in front of me, was not something I wanted to ever see. I don't know when it happened, but there started to become more than just one of us, and at that moment, I watching one of my clones? With one of Jack's clones, heavily, making out on the bridge. I covered my eyes a bit and turned away. On other parts of the ship our clones were either working, flirting, making out, or hiding away somewhere doing lord knows what. I went over to Jack who had just shot his own clone for eating a peanut and poked his shoulder.

He turned to look at me with a face that clearly said what. I shook my head, with a smirk and just laid a soft kiss on his cheek before walking away. Sometime in our time here, we had come to a medium with each other, and how much intimacy we showed. No, I've never let him bed me, but I knew that we were getting close to that. I looked around again, and saw nothing once more, I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before looking over at Jack again. He was 'talking' to the crew, that didn't exist. I went over to him again and took his hand, pulling him away.

"Leave 'em alone Jack, they're trying their best." I said with a roll of my eyes. Jack didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and kissing me tenderly. "Then maybe I should be punished eh luv?" He said with a devious smirk. I shook my head at him and pulled away. "No, I think we should try to find some way to move the Pearl." I said with my own smirk and walked over to the railing, grabbing a rope and slid down to the white ground. Jack soon followed me, sighing heavily. We both knew that it was almost a complete loss, to try and drag the Pearl in the direction she was facing, but we still tried.

We walked away until Jack smelled something, we looked down to see a rock. Jack picked it up and took a lick, then threw it away since it was inedible. We walked away to the bow of the Pearl, where there was a rope that we could try and pull with. We paused in our steps to see the rock again. This time I went over and picked it up, it felt odd in my hands, like it wasn't actually a rock. I shrugged the thought off and chucked it. Once it landed I watched it with weary eyes like Jack did, as it started to crack open. Legs, pinchers and eyes sprouted from the rock and I looked over at Jack.

"It's not a rock." I said, but realized that I was by myself. I walked over to Jack who was trying to pull the Pearl by himself. I grabbed some rope and started to help, even though I knew it was pointless. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't budge it. We looked at each other, the let ourselves fall onto the ground, and just laid there. "Are we crazy yet?" I asked Jack, starring up at the unmoving sky around us. "We've always been crazy luv, I don't think we can get any worse." Jack replied grabbing my hand that was near his. I let out a sigh and looked over at him a bit. "That's what I thought." I said dryly.

We continued to watching the sky and until a shadow passed over us. We sat up and looked at each other then back at the ship as we watched it pass us. We then looked at each other once more before running after the Pearl and getting on it. We climbed the mast and stood up watching as the scenery started to change and the sound of the sea could be heard. Jack had an arm around my waist to keep me steady we went down a hill. A smirk had edged up onto my face, as the Pearl went into the water. We jumped off the Pearl and walked back to land where, low and behold people were, and they were running over to us. I shook my head as Jack started to scold Gibbs about the 'crew' on the ship. I chuckled a bit and smiled, running over to my brother.

"Will!" I said, flinging my arms around him happily. Taken by surprise, my brother took a moment longer until he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Are you alright Gab?" he asked worriedly, and placed a hand over my head. "Besides the fact that I think I've lost my mind, I'm fine." I said with a laugh and shooed his hand away. We walked over back to Jack, who was now talking to Barbossa. I let go of Will, already knowing where this was going to. "Don't mind Jack... he's lost it more than I 'ave." I whispered to him with a grin.

When Jack came over to Will, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to him. "You came here because you need my help with a distress damsel or a damsel in distress. Either one." He said tightening his arms around me. I saw the look on Will's face and just shook my head at him. When Will answered no to Jack, he brightened up, saying that then they were in fact not right in front of us. "They are though Jack." I whispered to him. It was only when Elizabeth came forward that he pulled me with him and went over to Gibbs, making sure that it was right, that we were in the locker. When Gibbs confirmed it, he loosened his grip around me, and turned up to the others.

I left Jacks arms and went over to Gibbs, having an idea what was going to happen. "So, can you let me know what we've missed?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. Gibbs nodded and started telling me what has been happening, from when they escaped the Pearl to Dalma's house, and how they went to Singapore to get a ship and crew, to how they got here. In that time frame, Jack was being told what has been happening.

"I leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me away, before turning around once more. Saying why should he sail with any of them, when four tried to kill him, and one succeeded. He looked directly at Elizabeth, as did Will, and myself. I tsked a bit and shook my head. Jack walked towards them quite amused, dragging me along.

He then went down the line saying who he would take with him. My brother and Elizabeth were out, as were Barbossa, Dalma, Ragetti, and Pintel. He stopped in front of the men for Singapore who said that they went with the highest bidder, which was Jack, since he had a ship. But of course, Barbossa always had a way to get what he wanted, he had the way to go.

Once we were on the ship, I grabbed my effects and placed my knives and daggers on me. Will came down to my cabin and closed the door, wanting to talk. I patted one of the barrels in the room and sat on the other, tilting my head a bit.

"What's wrong brother? It's not like you to be so gloomy." I said softly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Ch. 15

"_What's wrong brother? It's not like you to be so gloomy." I said softly._

I waited for Will to talk; he didn't like being pushed to say something, especially when it was about how he felt. I crossed one of my legs over the other and rested my head in my hand. I had an idea about what was a matter, but I wasn't going to say anything until he did.

"I don't know what to think Gabriella." He said quietly, running a hand through his hair. "After you and Jack were taken by the Kraken, Elizabeth has been avoiding me like the plague..." he let out a deep, shaky sigh, bowing his head down in between his knees. "I don't know what to do either... sometimes I question whether she really loves me or not..." I reached over and ruffled his hair a bit, a small smile on my face when he looked up at me. It wasn't often I did that to him, after all, he is older than me by a year.

"Willy, you should talk to Elizabeth about what happened. She's probably confused about what she did and doesn't know how to handle it, or maybe she does, but her reasons are holding her back." I said softly. Will took my hand and held it in his own. "I know I should... but I'm afraid that she doesn't care for me like I do for her." He whispered the hurt and worry clear in his voice.

I placed my other hand around his and gave it a soft squeeze. "The only way you'll know is by talking to her, not your sister, who hardly knows what she's doing." I teased him. Will chuckled weakly and ruffled my hair playfully. "I think you do know what you're doing and I hope that you're doing the right thing." He said with a weak smirk. I stood up and kissed Will's forehead lightly, just like he has done to me, time and time again. "Go to Elizabeth Willy, she needs you. You can trust me, I've never let you down yet, kinda." I whispered and walked past him, out of my cabin, letting Will think stuff over.

I walked up deck and went over to Dalma, she was looking down at the dark water, watching the Spirits. I stood beside her, bringing out the dream catcher and let it hang down. "Was that his job? To ferry all of these souls?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off the souls. She didn't reply to me, she only did when Ragetti and Pintel came over carrying cannon balls with them. She told us that Calypso, goddess of the sea gave Davy Jones the task of ferrying the souls that died at sea to the other side, then once every ten years, he could go to shore to be with the woman that loves him, truly. But that he had now become a monster. I looked at Dalma, and saw the locket that I knew she cherished. Ragetti then asked if he wasn't always tentacly. Dalma smiled knowingly and held her locket in her hands, and said that he was a man once.

We then saw boats heading towards us and all of us gathered on the main deck, looking at the boats that were coming towards us. From what I could see, there were many of them, but they didn't look natural to me, not like the souls did. Elizabeth came up beside Will, who was beside me, and saw her father. She shouted to him, but Jack stopped her, telling her that we weren't back. Elizabeth didn't believe it and called to her father again, this time he heard her. I instinctively moved towards Will, not liking what I was hearing when Governor Swan started telling us about Davy Jones' chest, and how if you stab his heart, then theirs must take its place and sail the ocean for eternity. He then looked away, saying how it was a silly thing to die for. Elizabeth was now freaking out, and ordered someone to cast a line for him. When she casted it, she told him to grab it, and to come back with them. He didn't though, and that caused her to panic some more. Dalma told everyone that she cannot leave the ship. Everyone went to grab her except for Jack and I. My reason was because I was trying to figure out why this was happening, I didn't know what Jack's reason was, I didn't really want to know it either.

The sun was now in the air heading towards sunset, but we've run out of water and rum, to the disappointment of most of the crew. I walked over to Jack, who was hunched over Barbossa's map. "Any luck?" I asked quietly, bending over his shoulder, so our faces were parallel to one another. He turned he face towards me, and I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "No." He said blandly and showed me the map. The first thing he showed me was 'Sunrise sets flash of green.' Then he showed me 'Up is down.' I thought about this, trying to figure that out. I had to blink my eyes a bit, hoping that I wasn't seeing what I thought I was seeing. Two miniature Jacks were on Jack's shoulders, whispering to him what to do.

"Can I keep one?" I asked randomly, in the middle of their conversation. I picked up one of the miniature Jack's and held him in the palm of my hand. The three of them looked at me oddly, and I just tilted my head a bit. "What?" I asked. They shook their heads at me. The one that was still on Jack was facing the ocean.

"Well come sunset and it won't matter." He said with a bit of a shrug. That was when both Jack's and my eyes widen. "Not sunset. Sundown! And Rise... up!" we said together and grinned.

We then went over to one of the sides pointing at something. "What's that?" we asked going over to the side. We then went over to the other side as well looking at something, and thankfully, the others started to follow us, curious. Once on that side, we then ran back to the side we were on before, and soon, bit by bit, everyone was following us to rock the ship. We continued running, feeling the Pearl start to tip, but we needed more weight to help it flip over. By now the Pearl was tipping so much that we had to grab onto the railing so we didn't fall off, then when it was safe, let go and run to the other side to do the same thing. Soon we were handing for our lives as the Pearl tipped over fully into the water. I relaxed my grip a little, but still had it tight enough so that I wouldn't be fall off like a few of the other's did. Those who couldn't hold on any longer, grabbed the rope of the ship to stay a board. It was then that a green flash appeared once the sun had fully touched the horizon. Jack looked up with an odd expression on his face, that I followed with my own. We were then pushed upwards, and Pearl broke the surface of the water, causing everyone to crash down onto the deck, with water washing over us.

I coughed a bit, pushing myself up. That was when Barbossa pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Jack, then like it was rehearsed, Jack, Elizabeth, Will and I brought out ours, and soon we were aiming it at the other. Barbossa had one aimed at Will and myself, mine were aimed at Barbossa and Elizabeth, hers were aimed at myself and Jack, his were aimed at Elizabeth and Will and Will's were aimed at Jack and Barbossa. Soon we were laughing, about what I don't know, then things got serious again, and tricky when everyone started switching their targets. I just kept one on Barbossa and Elizabeth. When Jack fired his pistol, nothing but water came out. I shook my head and put my pistols back in their holders.

Will came up with a plan to go to a nearby island and restock there. Jack and Barbossa both didn't want to leave the Pearl into the other's hands. Will though, suggested that they both go and leave the ship in his hand, temporarily. I shook my head at my brother, and gave his a look that he ignored. I knew what he was planning, not the full extent, but I knew he was planning something.

Once we reached the shore, Jack , Barbossa and I saw something. Without saying anything, Jack and I started walking towards it. It was the Kraken, in all of its glory, except that it was dead. I couldn't help but frown at that. Jack and I went over to its head and I couldn't help but stare at its yellow, orange eye. I couldn't help but feel sorry for it, it didn't deserve this death. Apparently Jack agreed with me, since the look on his face, matched how I was feeling. I walked around the Kraken, letting Barbossa and Jack talk. I placed a hand on the Kraken's head and leaned against my hand, closing my eyes.

"What did you do to deserve this fate? I thought you were Jones' precious creature of the sea." I whispered. Jack came over to me a few minutes later and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a bit of a squeeze. "Sometimes I wonder how yer a pirate luv." He whispered quietly and pulled me back. "Come on, we need to get our supplies." With an arm around my shoulder all of us walked into the jungle. We stopped though once we got to a pool. That was where Barbossa put some of the water into his mouth then spat it back out, saying that it was poison. After that though, we were told that we had some company and Tai Huang and his men pulled out their pistols and surrounded us.

We were taken back to the Pearl with Jack hiding behind Barbossa. The person, Sao Feng, was one of the Pirate Lords, which I had read about when I was younger. He went over to Jack and punched him in the nose. I was right beside him, and I heard it crack. I couldn't help but flinch as Jack cracked it back into place. I looked over to Will hurt that he didn't warn me. I made a face at him, one that was full of disappointment and betrayal. When Will tried to tell me something through his eyes I just looked away, going over to Marty, Ragetti, Pintel and Jack the Monkey, who climbed onto my shoulder. Jack then made a speech and asked if anyone came to rescue him, just because they missed him. The group I was with all raised their hand and Jack walked over to us. Before he could get very far though, Sao Feng grabbed him, saying that an old friend would like to see him. Before anything could be done though, Jack grabbed my hand.

"She comes with me." Jack said, pulling me over to him. It was then that Sao Feng grabbed Jack's arm, causing him to release me. "No. She stays here. There is something interesting about her..." he said taking my hand and walked around me, looking at me, and causing me to feel like I was on display.

I looked over at Jack with weary eyes, silently asking him to do something, I didn't like being looked at like I was a piece of meat. It made me feel odd and very self conscious. Sao Feng kept a hand on my shoulder while Jack debated what he was going to do.

"How about this. I bring her with me, to see my ol' pal, then after that we'll come right back." Jack said putting his hands together and pointed them to me. Sao Feng thought about it as he drummed his fingers on my shoulder, getting very close to my neck, making me really want to pull away and cringe.

"No. Miss Turner will stay here." Sao Feng said, and from what I could guess, was smiling. I shrugged off Sao Feng's hand and walked over to Jack. "I go with Jack." I stated pulling out one of my daggers and pointing it at Sao Feng's neck. I looked over at Will and shook my head once more before turning to Jack, who looked quite pleased. I put my dagger back and let the royal navy take up to see Beckett.

Once we were at the ship, Jack was pushed inside the cabin after they released us from the handcuffs they placed around us. I raised an eyebrow at them expectantly, but they ignored my look. "Untie me." I told them, but they ignored me once more. I told them once more to untie but, but again, they ignored me. Once ignored, I can take it, twice ignored, fine, after all I am a pirate. But getting ignored three times in a row, someone will have a bit problem. I was standing in between two guards, my hands bound, no one to bother, with nothing to do, and I can still easily access my daggers that were attached to my arms. `Poor bastards... they don` know what they got èmselves into.` I thought smirking wickedly on the inside.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Ch. 16

_I was standing in between two guards, my hands bound, no one to bother, with nothing to do, and I can still easily access my daggers that were attached to my arms. `Poor bastards... they don` know what they got èmselves into.` I thought smirking wickedly on the inside._

See, the main thing about me, is that, when I`m bored, and people are ignoring me, and I have weapons, and the ones who are ignoring me are basically my enemies, I have free range to entertain myself, which is a bad thing. A plus side would have to be that my feet aren`t bound, so I started playing with my cuffs, seeing if could slip my hands through them, and I can, so with that knowledge tucked away in the back of my head, I started to hum. I started to hum the chilling song that all pirates knew, and the song that had been sung. I started quietly so it wasn`t noticeable, but as soon as I started repeating it, I started going louder. When I got enough of humming the chant, I started singing it.

"The King and his men stole the Queen form her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam. Yo-ho all hands, hoist the colours high! Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." One of the guards sent me a look that told me to be quiet but I ignored it and continued with the song.

"Now have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea. With keys to the cage and the devil to pay, we lay to fiddler's green. Yo-ho all together hoist the colours high! Heave-ho thieves and beggars never shall we die." I got cut off again when the other guard nudged me harshly to be quiet, but once again I ignored them. This was only the start of their torture. I knew they didn't like this song, it creeped them out to see someone singing it so calmly.

"The bell has be raised from its watery grave. Hear its sepulchral ton, a call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails to home. Yo-ho all together, hoist the colours high. Heave-ho thieves and beggars, never shall we die." Apparently this was as much as they could take as the one on my right turned to me. "Quiet you. You're not to sing that here!" he said viciously, already at the end of his sanity, mostly likely from hearing those who were to be hung in the gallows sing it calmly.

The guard to my left was much calmer, when it came to expressing his dislike. I started to rock on the balls of my feet, swaying back and forth humming the last of the song loudly, at the same time I slipped my wrists out of the cuffs, and folded my hands behind by back. The two of them didn't notice this, which I found fairly poor since I wasn't even trying to be sneaky. I was swinging the cuffs behind me lazily.

"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam." I said with a smirk gracing my lips. I could see the guards' hands twitch down to their swords.

"Am I bothering you gentleman?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could, I knew though, that it didn't work at all since at the same time they both glared at me. "I never knew the navy had so many hard balled soldiers... you really need to lighten up a bit." I mused. Apparently this wasn't the answer they were looking for since they both fully turned to me, giving me their undivided attention. I grinned and wrapped the chain of my cuffs around the neck of the guard on my left, switching places with him. The guard on my right took out his sword, pointing it at his comrade and myself. I shook my head and tsked at the man, tightening the grip around his comrade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." I said and started walking backwards. "Now, yer friend here is gonna kindly take me back to the Pearl, ya hear? Not shouting, no shooting, and you can make up whatever story you want." I said and got into the boat that had taken me over here. I didn't look back at the navy ship. If there was one important thing that I've learned from Jack, is that sometimes you have to sacrifice others for yourself. Once at the Pearl I grabbed hold of the edge and kicked the boat off. "Thanks mate." I called to him and started climbing up. When I pulled myself up onto the deck I was instantly surrounded by the navy on board.

"Well, this is a nice greeting." I said dryly. Sao Feng, and Barbossa both came over to me, and pulled me away from them. "Where's Jack?" Barbossa asked quietly, leaning in so no one else could hear but the two pirate lords. "With Beckett, I don't know anything else, I was driving two guards crazy without using violence." I said with a shrug. The two Pirate lords looked at each other, and then looked back at me. "Are ya sure Gabriella?" Barbossa asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. Sao Feng stepped in before I could reply.

"Jack Sparrow, is most likely striking up a deal, like he usually does." He said and looked at us. I wanted to speak up and say that, that wasn't true, but I did know Jack, and he was an honest pirate, not afraid to sacrifice others for himself, which lead me to the mental question of, would he sacrifice me? It hurt to think about that, but knowing Jack, he most likely would... maybe...

I walked over to Will and Elizabeth, having enough of the looks they were giving one another. I had to roll my eyes and slap the two over the head, of course though, I did slap Elizabeth harder than Will. "Enough the two of you." I said annoyed. "Right now is not the time to be at each other's throats, do that when we're not in danger. Geez, you two look like an old married couple, no wonder you're prefect for each other." I stated crossing my arms. Before either one of them could say anything, Sao Feng's voice sounded, I didn't realize how close he and Barbossa were to us.

"The girl." He stated. I looked over at him the same time that Elizabeth. "Which one?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Sao Feng pointed at me. "You, Gabriella Turner." He said with a satisfied smile. Will was about to retort, when I put my hand up. "Will, you need to talk things over with Elizabeth. When I return next, I don't want to see your bickering anymore." I turned to Elizabeth daring her to question me. She backed down and I took a step towards Sao Feng.

"We have an accord." I said then turned to Barbossa. "Tell Jack, when he gets back, that he should be expecting me at that place." I told him, referring to Shipwreck Cove. Barbossa looked at me unsure, but all I did was nod. I was doing this for the sake of peace. I turned back to Sao Feng and nodded to him. "Let's go then." I said.

I was soon escorted to the Empress and taken down below deck. I had to admit though, that the Empress wasn't what I had expected it to be. I was soon dressed in a traditional Chinese outfit which included black silk pants, with a dark red silk dress overtop with a slash going up to my mid thigh. A black sash was tied around my waist and left hanging down my left side. Feng's twin assistances and done well with helping me conceal my daggers and knives. My hair was now pulled into a braid and left it hanging down my back. I heard Feng's voice, as he spoke Chinese, he was coming down to his cabin. I didn't look back at him, I was more concerned about the real reason why he picked me to come here.

"Soon we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free... Calypso." Feng said and dipped his fingers in some kind of water, I don't actually know. I raised my eyebrow at him and snorted a bit. "Me Calypso? You've got to be kidding." I said blandly.

Turning to me Feng walked over and picked up my hair, twirling it between his fingers. "At first I thought Miss Swann was Calypso, but now I know that I was wrong. The way you handle Jack Sparrow, and how you handle Barbossa is proof enough that you the Goddess of the Sea herself." He said leaning too close to comfort for my taste. I took a step back, which he followed, like a tiger advancing on its prey. "And how, pray tell, does being able to handle Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa a like prove that I am Calypso." I asked, feeling my back hit one of the pillars. Feng walked around the Pillar, telling how the Brethren Court will give me a choice to return to 'how' I once was or to stay in this 'human form'. He always went on to say how angry I must feel being forced to live as a mortal. I flexed my hand a bit, getting ready to grab a dagger so I could play on a suspicion that I had.

When Feng got arrived on my left, he took my hair once more in his fingers and pulled it up to his face, taking a deep whiff of it. I had to force myself not to cringe at what he was doing. "If what you're saying is so, what would happen if I declined the offer?" I asked. Feng walked in front of me and slowly pulled my dagger out. "Then I will take your furry." He said. And pushed me back against the pillar again, but before he could do anything I whipped my dagger out and pointed it at his neck, like I did before.

"You should think before you react Sao Feng. Not everyone is willing to be kissed by others as some are." I said quietly. "Now back away from me." I ordered, pushing the dagger further against his skin until he did so, which he did. He was a few feet away from me and was about to say something when a cannon ball flew through the side of the ship, crashing into Feng. I put my dagger away and ran over to him, feeling the Empress start to shake a bit.

"Sao Feng." I whispered kneeling down beside him. He was impaled by a broken piece of lumber from his ship and begged me to come closer to him which I did. He pulled off his necklace, his piece of eight and held it out to me. I clasped my hand around his, and bit my lip. "With all nice... Pieces of Eight... you will be free. Take it! You are captain now." He whispered and grabbed my hand firmly pulling me closer to him, telling me to go in his place, to shipwreck cover. It was then, that his men came down to talk to him, that he pulled me even closer. "Forgive me.... Calypso..." he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "You're forgiven Sao Feng." I whispered back to him. I felt his grip slack, and I knew then that he was gone. I leaned back on my knees and looked at the necklace.

I opened my eyes and stood up, facing Tai Huang. "What did he tell you." He ordered frowning. I looked at the Piece of Eight in my hands then back at him. "He made me Captain." I said firmly, but frowned, tying the necklace around my neck and tucked it under my shirt, quite thankful for the high collar of the shirt. I knew that answer didn't sit well with him as he frowned going up deck. I soon followed but was taken captive with a sword at my throat. Tai Huang looked over me glaring at me in a way, that I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You are no captain of mine." He stated. "Oh get over yourself already." I said.

Norrington came over to us in surprise. "Gabriella Turner...." he whispered in surprise. "James Norrington." I greeted back and walked towards him. "I see you got your spot back as Commodore." I stated, seeing him in full uniform, though, I had to admit, I preferred him as the drunk wash up that he was before. "And I see you're still full of energy, and alive." He said. I nodded with a smirk, crossing my arms. "Of course, you can't keep me down for long." I said. Before anything else could be said Davy Jones asked who was captain, and everyone pointed to me. I had to roll my eye at that and muttered typical underneath my breath. I turned to Davy Jones unafraid, remembering that my father was under his commission. Before Davy Jones could do anything Norrington told him to put my crew in the bridge. I walked over to my crew looking at Norrington before we were taken.

"Elizabeth is safe, just to let you know. But her father is dead. Nice work choosing sides Commodore." I said harshly. I only stopped walking when bumped into Tai Huang's shoulder. "A captain never deserts their crew, no matter what the situation is." I told them.

We were taken over to the Dutchman and down to the bridge. I looked around for my father, but I couldn't see him. I frowned and walked to the back of our cell, where I saw a familiar face. "Bootstrap Bill?" I whispered. "You know my name?" he asked with a smile. "Of course I do... you're my father. It's me Gabriella." I said quietly. My father jumped up with a happy look on his face and embraced me tightly. "Gabriella... you're alive! Then that means William is alive too, and he told you to come and tell me that he's coming to get me." He said. I hugged my father back and nodded. "Of course. He's coming to get you dad, just like he promised. Just wait a bit more." I whispered. I tightened my grip on him when my father pulled away. "No... he won't come... he's with Elizabeth isn't he?" he said, going into a depressed state. "He won't come, not with Elizabeth in his life..." he started to pull back to where he was before. " The Dutchman must have a captain... if Will saves me... he loses Elizabeth..." he said and sat down. "Even I wouldn't pick me. Tell your brother not to come back for me... it's too late for me... I'm already apart of the ship." With that, the coral surrounded him.

"Father? Bill Turner..." I whispered. My father looked up at me. "You know my name..." he whispered happily. I nodded my head. "Of course... I'm your daughter..." I said to him. My father smiled. "Did Will tell you he's coming to free me? Just wait Gabriella... he'll come." He said.

I couldn't help but walk backwards, holding my hands to my chest and biting my bottom lip. "Father... what happened to you..." I whispered


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Ch. 17

_I couldn't help but walk backwards, holding my hands to my chest and biting my bottom lip. "Father... what happened to you..." I whispered_

I don't know how long we were stuck down in the bridge, I didn't bother to count, neither did anyone else, but probably a day. I was leaning against the pole, thinking about my father when the door to our cell was opened. I looked up and saw Norrington. I frowned and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly, and heard my crew come up behind me. "Come with me... quickly." He said nodding towards the exit. I looked over to Tai Huang and nodded. He said something in Chinese to the others and they all quickly and quietly went out. Soon as my men were out I followed them, passing Norrington, who was following me.

"Why are you doing this? I'm pretty much your worst enemy next to Jack." I whispered. "I'm choosing a side, that's all." He whispered. I couldn't help but smirk at that. "I'll make sure to let Elizabeth know." I said quietly. He led us up to the back of the deck where it was pulling our ship. I urged the others to get on board, and to be quiet, but quickly. I stayed behind a bit and turned to Norrington. "You do know if you're caught, you'll be dead." I whispered to him. "It's a small price to pay to insure that to ensure that Elizabeth is alright." He said. "Then come with us Norrington, I'm sure Elizabeth would be glad. Things aren't how they were with her and my brother." I said.

Before he could answer though, one of the fish men spotted us. Norrington told me to go, saying that he would follow. "I know you're lying." I stated crossing my arms. All he did was chuckle at me. "Tell Elizabeth that our fates were intertwined together, but were never joined." He said and pushed me towards the line. I got onto the railing and started to crawl to our ship. I looked back and saw my father, stating that no one leaves the Dutchman. Before anything could be done, Norrington cut the rope, sending everyone who was still climbing down into the water, and at the same time, my father stabbed him as he turned around. I closed my eyes a bit then started swimming to the Empress. "Father... Will, will save you... I promise." I whispered, not looking back at the Dutchman.

Once on board I turned to the crew to see them starring at me. "Head to Shipwreck Cove." I ordered, and then turned to Tai Huang with a raised eyebrow, daring him to question me. He bowed to me, finally respecting me and turned to the crew, ordering them in Chinese. I walked down to the cabin with him following me. I turned to him crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Yes Tai Huang?" I asked. "You need something proper to wear if you are to be captain." He said and walked towards a closet on the other side of the room. He opened it up and looked at me. "These are at your disposal now... captain." He said. I smiled a bit and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tai Huang, thank you, I know I won't be able to replace Sao Feng as Captain, but I hope we can at least work together as much as we can." I said

Tai Huang took his time answering me, then took his hand and took mine off his shoulder. "That is a fair enough agreement Miss Turner." He said shaking my hand once before he left to up deck. I looked back at the closet and decided it would be best to now change. I kept my black pants that I had one and changed my top to a sleeveless dark blue silk dress with a slit going up to a little higher than my mid thigh and tied a forest green sash around my waist. I left the collar of the shirt open, letting the ruby pendant, and the dream catcher, as well as the piece of eight to be shown. I pulled my hair out of its braid and pulled it up into a messy bun, letting my bands fall to the right side of my face, hiding my eye. I clipped it with a black dragon clip and placed all m effects in their proper places. I went over to another closet and opened it up. It held different weapons, some I was not familiar with. I took a few daggers and some metal war fans, placing them in the pouches I placed on the sash. I then pulled out a Talwar. I had read about it back when I still lived with our mother. It was a type of curved sword, like a European sabre. I pulled it out of its dark red sheath and stared at the silver blade that gleamed brightly in the dim lit room. I smiled to myself and placed it back in its sheath, tying it onto my sash again. I walked back over to the closet and looked at the shoes that were there. I pulled out some black flats and pulled them on, from what I could feel, they were perfect to fight in, even, since many of my men wore them, as did Sao Feng. I left the cabin then and walked up to the deck to see how everything was going. I walked up to the helm and went over to Tai Huang.

"How goes it?" I asked looking out ahead of us into the sea. "We should be arriving tonight if we keep this pace." He said, and I smiled. "That's good news then, thank you." I said with a nod. 'Now all we have to do is wait.' I thought.

Just like Tai Huang said, we arrived at Shipwreck Cove that night. I looked at the place in awe, never before having imagine it being so grand. "Amazing." I whispered, beside me Tai Huang chuckled. "This has never happened in our life time before, to gather all Nine Pirate Lords." He said and I nodded. Once docked some of my men and I went up to where the gathering was being held.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Sao Feng to arrive and..." I heard Jack say and decided to make my appearance.

"Sao Feng is dead." I spoke up walking towards everyone, I brought out my sword and stuck it into the globe where my domain was. "He fell to the hands of the Dutchman." All of the other Lords stood up, all speaking at once. I saw Jack looking at me up and down, taking in what I was wearing. I whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"There is a betrayer among us, Jones is under the command of Beckett and they're on their way here." I stated. The pirate Lords were not pleased with this and one of them asked who it was. Barbossa interrupted them saying that it didn't matter who it was, since obviously it wasn't any of them. I looked around and saw that Elizabeth was there, but not my brother.

"Where's Willy?" I asked looking over to Jack, who shrugged. "Not here?" he said weakly. I shot him a look, knowing that he knew something, but I didn't say anything.

Barbossa then went on saying what we should do, and Elizabeth jumped in, abruptly. "We fight!" she said. I closed my eyes a bit and let out a sigh, shaking my head. The Lords started laughing, finding her statement hilarious. Mistress Ching then started to speak, saying that Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress, why should we fight, when they could not get to us. The other Lords nodded in agreement with her. I went over to Jack, and let myself sigh a bit.

"Having fun luv?" he whispered to me, leaning in close. "Tons." I said sarcastically, before tuning into what Barbossa was saying. He said that there was a third option to this, that at this very spot, years before our time, when the first Brethren Court was made, that they bounded Calypso in her bones, and that it was a mistake. I felt Jack grab one of my hands that were placed behind my back and I shot him a curious look. He just shook his head and nodded towards Barbossa, telling me to pay attention.

"We should free Calypso." I heard Barbossa say. It was that statement that caused the other Lords to start yelling again. Captain Ammand said to shoot Barbossa while Captain Jocard said to cut out his tongue. Jack, being Jack of course said to shoot him, and then cut out his tongue, then shoot the tongue. I nudged him to be quiet and shook my head. Tai Huang stepped up beside Barbossa and said that Sao Feng would have agreed with him. Captain Chevalle, and Captain Eduardo Vallenueva soon got into a dispute, which caused Eduardo to draw his pistol, but Chevalle was quick and punched the man in the face. The other's soon joined the brawl and I leaned against Jack a bit.

"So, is this normal then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "It's politics luv." He said simply placing his hand on my hip lightly. I looked at him in surprised and strange look, but he didn't seem to notice them. "Jack you seem anxious about something, mind telling me what it is?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Jack looked at me and grin. "Besides that I've never seen you wear anything like what you are, and find you absolutely ravishing, it also unnerves me that you were made captain." He whispered into my ear. I chuckled quietly, not being able to keep my smirk down. "You just want to see me naked in bed." I whispered back and pulled away from him.

Barbossa got onto the table and fired his pistol getting everyone to settle down saying how it was the first Brethren court that sealed he, and how it was us that should set her free. That she would grant us boons. Jack though, thought it was a ridiculous idea, and Barbossa told Jack to share what he thought.

"Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish... flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought... Human nature, in'it? Ooor... fish nature... So yes... we could hold up here, well-provisioned and well-armed, and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems grim to me any way you slice it! Or... ahh... as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful... I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... Miss Swann. We must fight." Jack said as he walked around the table, and started making other some people angry, as usual.

I couldn't help but let out a small groan as Barbossa and Jack started arguing like little kids about Jack always running from a fight or not. "Such children..." I muttered. "I agree, I thought this was supposed to be different..." Elizabeth said beside me, and I snorted a bit.

"I suggest we should fight. To run away." Jack said, Gibbs, always following Jack, along with the crew all shouted 'Aye' in agreement, causing the rest of the captains and their crew to agree as well. Barbossa then said that an act of war, which is what this was could only be decided by the Pirate King. I slipped through the crews heading over to Jack, as Jack tried to start another banter, but Barbossa put stop to that by his next words.

"I call on Captain Teague. Keeper of the Code." Jack's face faltered a bit as I reached him. Askay, relayed Sri Sumbhajee's message about the code and was shot everyone looked at the fallen man then over to where the shot came from. Leaning against a door was a man that looked very much like Jack, except older, and probably more wiser.

"The code is the law." He said, causing Jack to gulp and everyone else to sit back down in silence. He walked over to us and I respectfully moved to the side near Chevalle. "You're in my way boy." He said and Jack moved over to me making room for the man. Turning to the room and motioned for two older men to come over. They were carrying a very large, and very old book, the code. I looked at it amazed as it was set onto the table. Teague whistled and the prison dog came over with keys in his mouth like always. Ragetti and Pintel were confused about this, since the last time they saw the dog was on that man eating island. He then went to unlock the code and look through it.

"Barbossa is right." Teague said, causing Barbossa to grin victoriously, Jack not wanting to be out done, said that it couldn't be right and looked through himself. As this was going on, I looked at both Teague and Jack, finding the similarities between them, they had the same kind of hair, same type of beard, both of them had stuff in their hair and wore wrapping around their hands, and rings. 'So my first thought was correct, father and son eh...' I thought.

Jack soon asked for a vote, despite the fact that every pirate would vote for themselves. I raised an eyebrow not really wanting to do a voting, but all he did was wink at me. Teague had walked near the back and sat in a chair putting his feet up on a crate. He picked up a guitar and started playing around with it.

Ammand soon stood up, starting the voting. " I vote for Ammand, the Corsair!" he said and his crew clapped him on the back. Chevalle went next. "Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!" he said, also standing up. Sri Sumbhajee's assistant spoke for Sumbhajee, saying that he votes for himself. Mistress Ching stood up next. "Mistress Ching." She said. Then Jocard stood next. "Gentleman Jocard!" he stated. "Barbossa." Barbossa said. Vallenueva stood up next. "Captain Vallenueva." He said proudly. I sighed and shook my head. "Gabriella Turner." I said dryly, wishing I wasn't being dragged into this.

I heard Teague stop playing his guitar after I said my name and I could feel him looking at me for some strange reason. I ignored it and waited with everyone else for Jack to say his vote. "Gabriella Turner." He said smoothly, causing me to look at him with like he had three heads, and the rest to start yelling. "Excuse me?" I asked, needing him to say something else. "Curious aint it?" he said. He gave me a grin before turning to the other Lords. "Im I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack said. At that everyone became quiet and one of the strings on Teague's guitar broke as everyone looked at Jack surprised. Everyone sat down, except Ching.

"Very well." She said and turned to me. "What says you Captain Turner, King of the Brethren Court." She asked. I looked over at Elizabeth and nodded to her. "I say we do what Miss Swann wants. We will listen to 'er." I said, and everyone turned to Elizabeth. "The floor's all yours Eli." I said and crossed my arms. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war." She said seriously. I nodded to her, and she nodded back, for now we have an agreement and for now, we will be allies to each other. From the corner of my eye, Jack nodded, pleased with this development. Before anyone went anywhere, I decided to state something. "Before everyone leaves to get ready, I have one thing to say." I started, and felt everyone's eyes on me. "If anything happens to me, Elizabeth Swann, shall take my place as King of the Pirates." I stated. Most of looked taken back, but I held firm in what I said, and the Lords of the Sea accepted the fact, thankfully.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Ch. 18

"_If anything happens to me, Elizabeth Swann shall take my place as King of the Pirates." I stated. Most of looked taken back, but I held firm in what I said, and the Lords of the Sea accepted the fact, thankfully._

While everyone agreed, they all started to move out to prepare. I turned around and sat on the table, closing my eyes and letting out a deep sigh. I could hear the sound of Jack walking towards his father, asking him something about the key to it all is surviving. When I opened my eyes I watched Teague put down his guitar.

"It's not about living forever Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." He said. I couldn't but smile at that softly, not wanting to barge into their time, so I just sat back looking at the Court building. It was interesting seeing how they built it way back then. My gaze traveled from the ceiling down to the walls where I looked over what was hanging on them and over to Jack. I tilted my head a bit and just looked at him, letting myself get lost in my thoughts.

My mind wondered back to when I first met Jack Sparrow back at Port Royal, when I almost cut his nose off when I threw my dagger at him so he couldn't do anything to Willy. Then when Will and I helped Jack escape prison, and helped him steal a ship. I had found it to be so much fun, that I had wanted to experience more of it. Soon we came to Tortuga, where we met up with Gibbs and created a crew to get back to the Pearl and to save Elizabeth, well, that was Will's goal anyway, my own was to sail, to finally find a place where I could feel free. 'I don't regret any of these things that I've done.' I thought and closed my eyes once more.

"Gabby." I heard Jack's voice say my name after a few minutes after I closed my eyes. I lazily opened them again and tilted my head. "Yea Jack?" I asked, finally noticing Teague and Jack were both standing right in front of me. I felt like I could have jumped back in surprise, but I couldn't thanks to the table. Before I could say anything Teague looked me over, with a calculating look on his face. "So, there is finally someone who can catch your eye without being a whore eh Jackie?" he said good naturedly. I chuckled softly at Jack, who started to pout at the comment. "That's not true... much..." Jack said and scratched his cheek a bit.

Teague shook his head at his son and turned back to me. "You are different than what I first thought Captain Turner." He said. I shook my head a bit with a light smile. "I seem to get that a lot, and please, call me Gabby, I feel like I'm my brother when called Captain Turner." I said with a small laugh. Teague nodded to me and turned to Jack. He walked over to him and whispered something to him before heading to the back of the room where he came from before.

I tilted my head once more and looked at Jack who was looking at me oddly again. I pushed myself away from the table and walked over to him. When I was about a foot away I raised my hand up in front of his face and snapped my fingers a few times. "Jack?" I asked and waved my hand in front of his face a bit. He suddenly took my hand in his, threading our fingers together and moved our hands off to the side. "So how does it feel to be King of the Pirates?" he asked in a low husky voice. I chuckled softly, giving him a half smile. "Very odd, but I feel accomplished." I teased him softly. He smirked at me and ran his knuckles down the side of my face softly and slowly, starting at my temple and going down to my jaw, then back up again. My eyes fluttered shut and leaned my head against his hand a bit, it felt nice and it was soothing the mild migraine that I had gathered during the meeting we just had.

Jack suddenly pulled me closer to him, wrapping the arm that use to be holding my hand around my waist so I pressed up against him. I let out a sigh, and just placed my head on chest. I placed my arm on his shoulder and closed my eyes a bit, willing myself to relax. I don't know if I told you this before, but I always find it relaxing the way Jack smells. It was calming to me, and it probably always will be, even when I get irritated at him. I felt Jack wrap his other arm around me and rest his chin on the top of my head, rocking us together slowly. I looked up at Jack causing him to look down at me when I moved my head. He cocked his head to the side, silently asking me what. I smiled softly and leaned up pressing my lips against his own. Before he had a change to kiss me back I pulled back and tiled my head to the side.

Jacked looked at me none at all amused and tightened his grip around me, keeping me where I was. He leaned closer to me and bent his head down near my ear. "Now that wasn't very nice luv." He whispered, blowing lightly in my ear. "I'm a pirate, I'm not suppose ta be nice." I whispered back, running my hand down his arm to his hand that was on my waist. Before anything could be done on my part, Jack pulled me closer, tightening his grip around me and kissed me deeply. Once again my body reacted before my brain did, even though it did progress a lot faster than it did before when Jack did this. My hands ran up his arms and settled onto his shoulders, gripping them lightly, but firmly.

Now, let me tell you something, I've came to accepting that I liked Jack, a lot, and I've also come to terms that, I would probably let him go as far as he wanted to go with me and I wouldn't be able to stop him, even if I wanted to. Well, maybe I would be able to, it would just depend if I wanted to...

The kiss slowly deepened itself and I was backed into the table, Jacks hands still on my waist and one on my hip, gripping them firmly, but not painfully. My hands were on his shoulders holding onto them firmly, but gently at the same time. I felt something moist run over my lips and started probing against my teeth. I opened my mouth curiously and felt the moist muscle slip through the crack that my mouth had made. If I had thought that just kissing Jack simply made my mind go blank, then this made my blank mind go to mush. His tongue traveled around my mouth, getting into every nook and cranny that he could find, and all the while pushing himself closer to me, or rather he was pulling me closer to him. I gained some courage and slipped my tongue into his mouth. A rush of rum fill my taste buds and I felt myself moving closer to Jack to taste more. My hands subconsciously moved from his shoulders and to his chest, lightly tracing the bare skin that was shown from his un-done shirt. His muscles twitched under my fingers, causing heat to rise to my cheeks. I felt his thumbs start to move around in circles against my hip, past the split of my dress, going deep into my skin before moving his hands over to back.

A small moan of pleasure escaped my lips when Jack decided to explore the rest of my skin. His lips traveled down my jaw onto my neck where he folded my collar down a bit so he could gain more access. I couldn't help but help him in his quest for more and tilted my head to the side, feeling my skin start to spark under his touch. My eyes fluttered shut once more and a low moan escaped from my lips when his lips passed over a certain spot on my neck. He paused a bit but then went back to kissing the spot, before moving onto the rest of my neck.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we only really moved when Teague cleared his throat, he was leaning against the same wall he did before when Barbossa called for him. "You two still here? Go get a room and rest." He said before leaving again.

"Well then luv, shall we go find ourselves a room fer the night?" he asked with a suggestive smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile though, and shook my head. "Of course not Jack, the fun will have to wait until after the war is over." I said and tapped his chin innocently with one of my fingers before slipping out of his arms. Jack scowled a bit and caught up to me while I made my way out of the room. "Jus' one night luv." He pouted from beside me. "One night? That just might turn into a sweet nothin' Jack." I said, doing my best to keep a straight face.

We rounded one of the corners to where I knew the lodging was, knowing that the other captains and their crews would be occupying the rooms. I paused in my walking, trying to figure out a place to rest for the night, even thought I didn't know how much rest I would actual get thanks to Jack. I turned to him slightly and tilted my head to the side. "Do you know anywhere else with rooms?" I asked curiously. Jack just grinned at me and took my hand. "Luv, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, of course I know of other rooms we can occupy." He said and pulled me in the direction he wanted to go in. I chuckled a bit and couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit. "You remember what I said before Jack? Not until I get a ring." I stated causing Jack to stop suddenly and turn to me. "What do you take me for luv?" he asked. "After all I am a Captain, and as a Captain, I can perform matrimony easily." He said tapping my forehead lightly.

I chuckled lightly giving him a lop sided smirk. "I haven't forgotten." I said with shake of my hand. Jack then took my hand and slipped something onto my ring finger. "But you should also know, that I don' care for those boring things, and that my woman shouldn't need something like that ta know how I feel about 'er." He whispered to me and kissed my brow before taking my hand again, the one he placed the ring on, not giving me a chance to see it. I couldn't help but blush at what he had said. I smiled softly at him, I realized then that I never had to tell Jack how I felt, he already knew, just like I always knew what he felt for me without him telling me so. That night, I knew I wouldn't regret anything that we did. As I let Jack lead me to our room, I knew that once this night was over, the war will begin, and that no one will know how it will end. But for tonight, it will be just about Jack and I.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Ch. 19

_As I let Jack lead me to our room, I knew that once this night was over, the war will begin, and that no one will know how it will end. But for tonight, it will be just about Jack and I._

When I awoke the next, it was still dark out, I didn't open my eyes right way and just allowed myself to curl into the warmth that was beside me. I sighed in content, I never imagined last night being so... fulfilling, I suppose you could say. To me, it was amazing and I never felt so complete in my life. A strong arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling my closer to them, and a head buried itself into my hair lazily.

"G'mornin luv." A husky voice said thick with sleep. "G'mornin' Jack." I whispered back to him and tilted my head up gracing his lips with my own in a sweet kiss. Jack mumbled something against my lips but kissed me back fully, rolling us over so I was on my back and he was pinning me. I lightly broke the kiss and nuzzled my nose against his.

"Jack, come on, we have to get up, remember we're at war today..." I whispered to him and lightly started to kiss his neck lightly. I didn't want to get up either, but I knew we needed to. "Can't we jus' stay here and let everyone else fight?" he whined against my skin and lightly started to kiss it. I closed my eyes a bit and let out a quiet sigh. "No Jack, we can't, and as much as I like that idea myself, we have to show up." I said quietly and went to move away from him to get up.

Jack didn't like that and tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Skin met skin and I couldn't help but chuckle at Jack. I laid my head on his bare chest placing my left hand right next to it. I gazed at the ring on my finger with a smile. It was simple, just how I liked it. The band was gold, with no design on it, in the center of the ring laid a dark red gem, one that matched the pendant on my necklace perfectly.

When I first saw the ring I asked him how long he kept it. Jack just grinned at me saying that, that was his little secret, but that it was only for me so I shouldn't worry about anything else. We laid in bed for a little longer, before, I started to really get restless. We were about to go to war, we shouldn't be in bed like this, even though I enjoy it, and want to stay, I knew we couldn't, not right now.

"Come on Jack, we really need to go now." I said poking him a bit. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand and very slowly let go of me, giving up. I smiled and kissed him lightly before leaving the warmth that the bed provided. I sat up in the bed, letting the sheets fall of my bare body. I went over to one of the corners of the room to gather my clothes that were laying there. As I pulled my clothes on, I could hear Jack slowly moving away from the bed. I didn't turn around, I could hear what he was doing, and if I did turn around, it would only encourage Jack to prolong us to getting ready for war.

I tied the silver sash around my waist. I was wearing a long black silk pants and a blue long sleeved silk shirt that came down to my mid thighs with a slit up to waist. I pulled on a dark grey coat and left it undone. Before leaving the room, I made sure I had all of my effects on me before we left. I braided my hair and pinned it up with the same clip I wore the day before. I took my ring off my finger and slid it onto the chain with the pendant on it. I turned to Jack, seeing his curious look at what I was doing.

"I don't want to lose it." I said with a smile and walked towards the door. "Come on, let's get this war over and done with." I said with a smirk. "You just want to go back ta bed, doncha luv?" he smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I hardly had any rest last night thanks to someone, so sleep would be a dream." I stated with a roll of my eyes. We left the room and walked down to the port, where all the ships were getting ready for the big fight.

I went over to the Empress to check up on Tai Huang, who I made sure to leave in charge. I walked up to the deck and over to him. "How's e'erythin lookin?" I asked him curiously, I didn't want to see them ill prepared and shot down suddenly. Turning to me Tai Huang nodded. "Everything is taken care of, and to Miss Swann's ideals." He said then leaned closer to me. "Though I would have much preferred she wasn't so hostile and demanding." He whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle and place a hand on his shoulder. "That's how she is unfortunately. Tai Huang, help us lead everyone to a proud victory, you're in charge of the Empress now, don't disappoint me." I teased. "I'll be sailing with the Black Pearl again. Take care." I then turned around and left the Empress and headed over to the Pearl, and sighed in relief. I really did miss her after all, even if she is just a ship.

I stood next to Jack and Elizabeth, with every single pirate looking out into the foggy sea. Waiting. What were we waiting for exactly? The enemy. What no one expected was that a whole fleet of them coming to get us. Everyone turned to Jack and I, causing us to gulp a little. "Parley?" we asked weakly.

We, meaning Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack and I, decided to meet our enemies half way, which lead us to a very small piece of land. When we reached it, the four of us started walking to where the opposition was. Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack were all making facing at them, all I did was roll my eyes as we stopped five feet apart from one another. Will, Beckett, and Jones were standing in front of us, with Jones standing in a bucket full of sea water. Before anything really could be said, Elizabeth looked... no glared at Willy before she could say anything. I had spoken to Elizabeth before we left to not let her emotions take over her tongue.

Barbossa started the conversation, saying that Will was the one who lead them hear. Beckett, though, just smiled saying that no, it wasn't Will, but the person to our left did. I raised an eyebrow at Jack who put his hands up, saying that his hands were clean, except for the nails. I rolled my eyes at him and saw the look of disgust on Elizabeth's face. Will spoke up saying that he did it to his own accord, and that Jack had nothing to do with it. I shook my head a bit and decided to speak up.

"Will, I've been on the Dutchman... I can see why you did this now..." I said quietly and looked down at the sand. Before Will could say anything Beckett decided to open his annoying mouth again. Saying that Jack made a deal with him to deliver all the pirates, and that there they were. I shot Jack a look when Beckett through him, his compass. It was then that Jack and Jones started getting into a discussion about his debt. I could see that Elizabeth was planning something.

"I purpose an exchange. Will leaves with us. And you can take Jack." She said. Will agreed with it, Jack disagreed with it, Beckett agreed with it as well. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right." He said harshly. Elizabeth looked at him with defiance. "King!" she said. "No yer not Elizabeth. I am remember." I stated crossing my arms in front of my chest. Elizabeth just looked at me with a glare. "Then they can take you as well. And as you've said, that would make me King." She said smugly. I balled my hand into a fist ready to smack her but got held back by both Jack and Will, who had leapt from his spot. Davy Jones seemed to think this over for a bit. Two souls for the price of one, the one who owed him, and one who could be useful to the crew. "Done." He said.

Barbossa walked up to me and tore piece of eight away from my neck the cocked his gun, shooting Jack's off, causing him to let go of me. I shrugged Will off and turned to him, my eyes hard, before I looked out at the water around us. "I will bring you back Gabby." He whispered to me before he passed me to take his place next to Elizabeth. Jack came over to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. We walked over to Beckett and Jones, and were forced to stand in between them. Once Elizabeth threatened Beckett, she, my brother and Barbossa left the island. In the mean time, Jack and I were taken aboard the Dutchman and put into the brig. I was leaning against a pillar again, rubbing my temples, debating if I should kill Elizabeth next time I saw her or not. It was a very tempting thing to do.

I don't know when they appeared or why they did, but soon we were greeted by none other than Jack's duplicates, but this time they were life sized. I listened as they told Jack that he should stab the heart and become immortal. I had to roll my eyes at them, they were being naive. "You do know that once the heart is stabbed, you have to fulfill the duty of being the captain." I said. All four of them turned to me, giving me a look of 'what else is there to do then?'

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the pillar. "I already know that you're not going to sacrifice yourself just so you can sail the seas Jack." I said walking over to him. I placed my forefinger on his chest and lightly trailed my finger down, feeling his muscles twitch under my touch. I smirked to myself and pulled away from him. "You couldn't live without rum for ten years, or a woman in your bed." I then walked over to the pillar was leaning on before hand and looked out of the bars. Letting Jack think to himself. I looked out the port hole in and watched amazed at the sea. 'They must have freed her...' I thought, feeling a rush of wind sweep through the brig. "They're starting..." I whispered to myself.

I felt the Dutchman lurch while the maelstrom started getting worse outside. Jack, Jack, Jack and Jack, were all thinking about how we could get out of the brig. I've been studying the bars that kept us imprisoned and couldn't help but chuckle. "All we need is a little leverage" I mumbled looking at the bars carefully. Apparently Jack realized this as well since he grabbed one of the benches and hooked it between some of the bars and pushed down, just like how Willy and I helped him escape before. I came up beside him and nodded. "Nothing like a little leverage to help escape the brig." I chuckled as the bars fell down in front of us. We walked out, asking the other Jack's to wish us luck, before heading up deck.

I don't know how we made it up to Jones quarters where two guards were, pointing cannons at Jones' heart, then at us as they told us not to move or they would shoot. "You do know that it's pointless to say that while a war is going on right?" I said blandly walking with Jack to get our effects that were taken from us. The two ignored me though, much to my amusement and were thinking about what I said. Jack told them not to worry and that we were just coming to get our effects, then asked them why they were in here when there was a war going outside, their reason was 'who would guard the chest?' the one on our right, then began saying how there wasn't much discipline on the Dutchman, the one on our left blamed the fish men. It was then that they started to talk about it, not paying attention us that Jack and I looked at each other and took the chest, leaving the room without a sound.

"Well that was easier than I thought." I mused with a shrug. We paused at the door and looked out before we went onto the deck. We cautiously walked out a bit then we bumped into Davy Jones, who seemed to become rather amused that we escaped. "Well, lookie here boys. A bird and his keeper. A bird that hasn't learned how to fly and a keeper who doesn't know when to keep her pet locked up." Jones spat. Jack then took a step back over to the railing and grabbed a rope. He then smashed the side with the chest and that sent him flying up. I couldn't help but sigh loudly at Jack as he landed on the mast. Jones soon followed him and I was left surrounded by fish men. "Great... Just my luck..." I said bitterly and drew my sword. "I'm guessing you won't go easy on me cause I'm a girl right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. That answer was confirmed when sword nearly sliced through me if I wouldn't have dodged. "Guess not then." I mumbled.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Ch. 20

"_I'm guessing you won't go easy on me cause I'm a girl right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. That answer was confirmed when sword nearly sliced through me if I wouldn't have dodged. "Guess not then." I mumbled._

I started my fight with the hammer head fish man. Of course, other fish men came to attack me as well, but my main opponent was the hammer head. We clashed swords over and over again, neither one of us giving an inch. I notice the rest of Jones' crew make their way to the Pearl and I decided to join them. I knew Jack could take care of himself. After kicking the hammer head away from me I grabbed one of the rope and smiled. "Later fishy." I said and cut up free, letting the wind and my sheer luck take me to the Pearl. I landed next to Will and Elizabeth when Will grabbed her arm to face him. He was serious.

"Elizabeth... will you marry me?" my brother asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him and kicked away one of the shoulders. "About bloody time Willy!" I shouted before Elizabeth could answer. I looked over at them with a grin. "What? Miss me already?" I teased placing a hand on my hip. Before they could warn me, I had already stabbed the person who was going to attack me. They looked at me confused and I just tilted my head a bit. "What? You look surprised. I've been on this ship for a while now, it would only make sense that I've picked some useful things." I said with a shrug. "Good luck to ya both." I waved to them and went over to the group of fish men that were attacking the crew, leaving them to make their own decisions.

While fighting, I could hear Barbossa marrying them, but I was a little too preoccupied with fending off the fish men. I was slowly, but surely starting to get annoyed with them. I went over back to the Dutchman to continue my fight with the hammer head when I saw something fall from above from the corner of my eye. Dodging the multiple fish men and the crew I jumped off the ground and caught the thing that fell. I looked at my hands then up at the mast. I was holding the key to the chest that held Davy Jones heart. I couldn't help but watch as Jack was hanging in mid air onto the chest, while Davy Jones tried to make him let go.

I blinked once, and I saw the chest fall. I ran over to it and crashed into Will. We gave each other a weak smile before going over to the chest. Will grabbed the chest and started to body slam his way through, with me following him. "Will!" I yelled, seeing our father charge at him. I could only stand by and protect myself from the other fish men. I felt my heart drop a bit as I looked at my father. He was completely bound to the Dutchman now and that saddened me a lot. No rational speaking would convince him otherwise. I went over to Jack and helped him up. "Looking fer this?" I asked holding up the key to him. Jones was busy with Elizabeth and Will so he didn't notice us.

Jack took the key from me and scrambled over to the chest and opened it up. I looked back at Will and Elizabeth and ran over to them, pulling out my sword before Jones could stab my brother. "You will not touch my brother." I said glaring at Jones.

"Your brother now eh? The one who left with his love and left you here." He said and laughed. "How pitiful." I shook my head at him. "Not pitiful at all. He is my brother, and I respect him for his decisions." I said pushing my sword against Jones.

Laughing again Jones raised one of his hands and threw me to the side. I hit the railing hard, feeling my head start to spin. I tried to stand up until Jack stopped everyone. He was holding Jones' heart in his hand and with the other had his broken sword pointing at the heart. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't understand, probably about holding a life in the palm of one's hand or something. Then Jones stabbed Will, both Elizabeth and I yelled out, and crawled over to Will.

"No... no, no, no, no.... you can't go like this Willy..." I whispered. Elizabeth tried to get Will to stay with her. I looked over to Jack, to see him hesitating. "Jack! Do something!" I yelled to him. I looked over at Jones then, and saw that my father had realized what had happened and started to attack Jones. Jack came over to us and looked at me in the eyes, and I knew then what he was planning. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Alright... do it..." I said sniffing a bit. I was close to tears at the moment, and I knew that this was the only way to save my brother. Jack lightly kissed me, to help calm me down and placed the heart on the deck. He placed the sword in Will's hand and helped Will stab the heart. Jones turned back to us to see Jack let go of Will's hand. He whispered something and fell back from the ship, going into the maelstrom.

I was leaning against Jack, feeling un-normally numb, watching as my brother's life started to fade from his eyes. When he closed his eyes, that was when Elizabeth started freaking out. I turned my head into Jack's shoulder, feeling my tears start to fall. Jack stood up and pulled Elizabeth away from Will.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to pull away from him. It was then that I saw the fish men coming towards Will, and I understood what needed to be done. I helped Jack keep Elizabeth away, and placed my head on her shoulder. "Eli... the Dutchman needs a captain... this is the only way..." I whispered to her. "The only way to save Willy..."

Jack went over to the railing and told Elizabeth and I to hold on, which we did. Using the broken sail and some rope, Jack shot us free and we rose up into the air. Jack the monkey climbed up and sat on my shoulder, waiting until we reached the Pearl, or a ship. I watched as the Dutchman fell into the maelstrom taking with it my brother, and my father. I buried my head into Jack's back letting my tears run freely. We soon landed in the ocean and without any words to each other we started to swim to the Pearl. Once aboard Jack ordered everyone to wait, and to do nothing. I leaned against the main sail, looking out into the sea longingly. Waiting for my brother to show up, I knew he would, it was in his blood after all and I knew that father would take care of him.

Beckett's ship came out first, with all cannons loaded and waiting to fire. We turned to the side and saw the Dutchman pop out of the water. I couldn't help but smile widely, and went over to join Jack standing at his side. "About time he showed up." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Jack chuckled wrapped his arm around me. "That's what you get fer havin' a brother who like ta make an entrance luv." He said. I smiled some more. "I know. But he should know by now, that I'm a worry wart when it comes to him." That seemed to make Jack smile more.

Jack then sent out his order and everyone went to work. I climbed the mast, bringing down the black sails so the two ships could fight, side by side. Once Beckett's ship was between the Pearl and the Dutchman, we fire fired, hitting it from both sides. I watched from my spot near the crows nest. The ship split with each shot, causing chaos where ever it went. It was a sight that I've never forgotten, it was amazing. Beckett's ship exploded as soon as we were done firing at him, and it sunk, to the bottom of the sea.

The fleet soon turned tail and retreated, causing a giant celebration among everyone. I shimmied down the mast and walked over to Jack and the other at the helm. I smiled widely at them, watching the crew rejoice. Behind up all of the pirates were cheering and all those who had hats, threw them to celebrate. Even Jack let Gibbs through his hat, then told him to go get it right afterwards.

I took a rope, needing to see my brother and my father before they left with Elizabeth. I swung over and landed with ease and a smile at the helm. I went over to Will and hugged him tightly, having him do the same to me. "Be safe out there Willy." I said to him and kissed his cheek. "We'll meet up again, I know it." I smiled. Willy kissed my forehead lightly and ruffled my hair. "Take care of yourself to Gabs. I don't want to see you here to soon." He teased and we released each other. I then turned to my father and ran over to him, hugging him tightly now. He was surprised at this, but slowly started hugging me back, just as tightly.

"Keep Willy sane fer me will you dad?" I asked him with a smile, blinking back my tears easily. Chuckling softly he placed a hand on my head and kissed my forehead. "I will, I promise Gabriella, now, keep an eye out for Jack Sparrow, you know as well as I do, what he's like." He whispered the last part to me and winked playfully. I chuckled and nodded, giving my father a tight squeeze and the same to my brother after my father and I released each other. "Take care, both of you. I'll be looking forward to when we can sail as a family." I said and grabbed the rope that I took over.

I got up onto the railing and took off, landing on the Pearl once more, and took my place near Jack. Elizabeth was making her way over so she could row over to the Dutchman to be with Will. As she walked she stopped at Jack and I. I smirked at her a bit. "Eli, remember, stay with only Will, I don't want ta see him a fish man." I said and stuck out my hand. Rolling her eyes she shook my hand and I nodded. "Take care of 'im for every day that you have him." With that I walked away and climbed the mast again, looking out into the sea, a smile on my face. Everything will work out, I can just tell.

After Elizabeth left the Pearl made her way to the Dutchmen, the rest of us decided to head to Tortuga, to resupply. It took us a day to get there, and we planned on staying there for a night as well. As soon as we docked, I got off the Pearl and left without a word, like I usually did. I already knew where Jack was headed off to, it didn't bother me that he went to the brothel, after all it was who Jack was, and probably always will be, but I also knew that he only means it when he's with me, it was real for the two of us. Though, maybe I'll be able to change his ways, maybe. I walked along the many pathways that Tortuga had and made my way to the blacksmiths again just so I could have someone to talk to. What could I say, I needed someone besides the crew to talk to you know, besides, I needed time to think about my brother and my father, who I probably won't see again until I die.

With these thought burned into my mind, I went down the familiar trail and came to his hut. I walked in and smiled at him. "Welcome back lass." He said smiling in return. "Thanks." I replied and sat on the counter. No one was in his shop, not many knew where it was unless you find it by accident, then you never forget. I looked at his weapons, interested as always. "Have you gotten anything new done?" I asked curiously. Marvin nodded and went into the back. He came out with a diamond tipped dagger, a rare value to find anywhere. But never impossible to Marvin it seemed.

"She's beautiful." I said taking it from his hand. I tossed it from one hand to the next lightly before spinning it around. "Perfect balance, perfect shape and perfect speed. I have ta say, you out did yourself on this one." I grinned handing over the dagger to him once more. I would have taken it, but I had my own that my brother made for me. I couldn't just trade them in like that. Sentimental value you know.

Leaning on the counter he looked at me waiting for me to start talking. I was a lot like Will in that aspect, I needed time to talk on my own, not forced. "We fought Davy Jones this time." I said with a bit of a smile. "And went head to head with Beckett." Marvin looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You don't say." He mused. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Really, I even became King of the Pirates by sheer dumb luck thanks to Jack." I shook my head a bit. "But it does seem like a dream, to mad I know it's real. If it weren't, then Willy would still be here and not captain of the Dutchman anymore..." I sighed at that, and hung my head then and shook it a bit.

I spent a few hours with Marvin, just talking about small random things about the sea and such. I jumped off the counter and stretched again. "I should be going, who knows what troubles everyone has gotten into. Thanks fer listenin, as always." I smiled at him and gave a slight wave before I headed out of the shop. "Yer always welcomed to come in fer a chat Gabby, yer like a daughter ta me." Marvin called before I had left. "Thank you." I smiled and left the shop deciding to head back to the Pearl. On my way down, I caught site of Jack, and two ladies from the brothel, and no Pearl. I sighed to myself slowing down my walk so I could hear what was being said.

I saw Gibbs sleeping with a teddy bear and decided to stand him, my arms crossed over my chest, the ring that Jack me glowing in the sun. The girls looked at the dinghy that was waiting for us at the dock instead of the Pearl. Jack looked at the sailing ship and went back to Gibbs, ignoring the two woman fighting about who was suppose to get the first ride. He poured the rest of his drink on Gibbs who woke up sleepily. Jack asked him why the ship was gone, and Gibbs just answered that we were on the ship, and tried to go back asleep. He then shot up saying that the Pearl was gone and Jack sarcastically said 'Really'. I just shook my head at Gibbs. "Yer really a mess aren't ya Gibbs?" I said with a chuckle. Gibbs looked at me and mumbled something I couldn't hear, but I suspect that it wasn't nice.

Jack went over to the ladies, and Gibbs and I decided to follow. Jack got the two of them to shut up and turned to the blonde. "Yes, I lied to you." Then turning to the red head. "No, I don't love you, I love the sea and only one woman." Turning back to the blonde. "Of course it makes you look fat." The back to the red head. "I've never been to Brussels." Turning back to the blonde. "It is pronounced egregious." Turning back to the red head. "By the way, no. I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies." And finally he turned to both of them, and I knew that it wasn't going to end well, for Jack at lease. "And all of tis pales to utter the insignificance of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" he said.

The two girls looked at each other then both of them slapped Jack hard. Jack turned to Gibbs and slapped him. I took a few steps back and shook my head. "Men..." I sighed. Jack and Gibbs exchanged a few words before they parted ways once more. Turning to me Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. "You do know that yer the only one fer me right Gabby?" He said playing with a few loose strands of my hair.

I looked at Jack and gently traced the side of his face with one of my fingers. "Do I really now Jackie?" I asked tilting my head a bit. "If I did, then wouldn't you only have eyes fer me? And if you did, then it wouldn't make sense why you brought those two ladies over..." I said, acting well, in my opinion. "After all, I don't just wear this ring 'cause it's pretty." I help up my hand with the ring that Jack me. Suddenly looking nervous, Jack took my hand and gave me the sad puppy eye look. "I do love you Gabby, I really do. I'll try not to do this again, I promise." He said with a bit of a whine at the end. I just smirked to myself, quite enjoying this. 'Grovel fool, grovel.' I thought wickedly and let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I can Jack... but... please don't let this happen again..." I said with a pout on my lips.

That seemed to cheer Jack up since he picked me up and kissed me fiercely, which I automatically returned. After the kissing session he released me and nuzzled his head in my neck. "What I did say is true though." He added causing me to smile. "I know Jack. I love you too." I said softly.

Grinning he let me go, but grabbed my hand. "Shall we then luv? We can live forever, and see the world ten times over, that's only when we find the fountain of youth." He said. I grinned and tightened my grip on his hand. "That sounds like an adventure worth going after then." I grinned back again. We got into the dinghy and set sail then, not knowing when we would return. But to us it didn't matter as long as we had a course, rum, a map and each other, we could and would get through everything.

"Oi Jack, don't hog the rum!" I said grabbing the bottle from him and took a swig. "We don't know how long it will be till we get to land again, we need to savour this rum for a while." All Jack did was roll his eyes and looked at the map, then at the compass, letting it lead us to what we wanted the most, besides each other.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not in any Way, Shape, or Form own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would have a Jack Sparrow at my side, and I wouldn't at all complain :) **

**All reviews are welcomed :)**

Epilogue

_All Jack did was roll his eyes and looked at the map, then at the compass, letting it lead us to what we wanted the most, besides each other._

The thick book was closed gently, a smile graced the reader's face as she leaned back in her chair.

"And so Jack and Gabriella sailed for the fountain of youth, neither one concerned about how long it would take them, or when they would get there. They would get more adventures before they got to the Fountain, but for them, it was a greater treasure that they could ever ask for... the treasure of life."

A small hand shot up into the air and the woman nodded. "Yes Jenny?" she asked. The little girl's chocolate brown eyes held curiosity that knew, no bounds she had thick brown hair, and was petite in size. "Miss, why is it that you always smile after reading us that story?" Jenny asked curiously. The woman stood from her chair, placing the old worn book on the highest shelf of her bookcase and laughed lightly at the question. "You see Jenny, Gabriella and Jack Sparrow are my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents and their story always warms my heart." She said sitting down in her chair again.

Another hand popped up, this one belonging to a boy with black hair and dark green eyes with flecks of brown in them. "Nana, does that mean that Gabriella and Jack are my ancestors too?" he asked excitedly. Nana smiled. "Of course they are. You have pirate blood in you, just like I do." She said and looked at the old grandfather clock that sat across from her chair. "All of you better start getting ready, your mommy's and daddy's are going to be here soon to pick you all up." She said and watched as all of the children left the room. Placing a hand over an old red pendant that held a matching red ring that was on her finger, Nana smiled a bit more at the memories of her past.

The end.


End file.
